Gaara, my One and Only
by Sheba.of.Darkness
Summary: What if you found the right someone, but at the wrong time in life? Would you quit or would you persist?This is a fanfic inspired by the series Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto. It contains my own character Naeko and her wild antics to get Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Please Note: This inspired by the anime series Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto. I own none of it. This is just a fanfic with my own character Naeko. This series was previously published in quizilla, under my other name Gaaras-Freak1, but yes, it is still me. Enjoy!

* * *

Main character's background: Her name is Naeko (almost sounds like "Neko" which means cat in Japanese O-O). Obviously she's a girl. She has light brown eyes. She has long, layered, light green hair with strikes of dark green. What's strange about her is that is an Earth/ forest Spirit (not a demon, but not as high as a god either) that inhabits the forbidden forest in the country of fire (around Konoha's border, which wasn't yet founded). She's not a plant, this just means she has a strong connection to plants and the earth. Earth or sand attacks may not work against her ;). She's very similar to a human except for her very peculiar cat ears at the top of her head.

Attitude: She's nice to everyone, specially the ones she loves and a little wild. She has no reservations in showing her affections. And she has a short temper, especially when someone calls her neko or cat. Let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the past...

Seven hundred years ago she was seventeen years old. Back then, she was with the love of her life, Akira. He had red hair and light green eyes surrounded by dark circles, and the kanji 'Love' marked on the back of his neck –Looks just Gaara except for the location of the kanji.

After they met as children they grew up to be lovers. He asked her to marry him and she said yes, despite any objections from her or his people. Yes, everything was great...

That is, until a war started among humans. Akira decided to help his people by becoming a soldier. He promised to become a great hero so he could gain acceptance for the two of them to be married. She kissed him good bye, and had all her faith in his words, but...

A month later, he was brought back to his village, where she had waited. He was badly injured, she asked him to hold on. He had suffered too much damage, and not even her healing powers could do anything. And so, with his last breath he said, "I hope we can be happy in another life..."

He died. And she mourned his death until she felt her existence had lost all meaning.

In despair she held on to his last words, and found a monk to answer her one question: "Is it true that humans can be reborn?"

His answer was that, "Yes, humans live, die, and are reborn in the cycle of life, although sometimes it takes long for them to be reborn as humans again."

The wait would be endless even if it was a year or a hundred. So she entered the deepest part of the forest where she found one of the largest and strongest trees and asked for it to give her a place to rest until her beloved returned.

The tree opened in half and she entered into a bright light. She looked back and said, "I know he'll find me. Just like before."

The tree closed up again; and on its trunk half of her figure emerged as a carving on the tree. Her expression looked sad. She held her hands in a prayer gesture, because she prayed that time would pass faster that way.

In the present…

[This part takes place after the chaos of the chunnin exam battle. At this time Gaara is 12, Kankuro is 14 and Temari, 15.]

The trio was moving fast as they were leaving Konoha. A woman's voice (Temari) said, "Hurry up Kankuro!"

He replied, "Easy for you to say, I'm the one carrying him!"

That Kankuro guy was wearing all black and kabuki face paint. He was carrying an injured person, Gaara. Gaara looked up, and in pain managed to say, "Stop Kankuro... they stopped following us already."

Temari looked back and said, "He's right."

Kankuro was still holding Gaara as he asked, "Are you sure? I mean why? What if they're too close already? If they capture us, they can punish us for the attack..."

Gaara stumbled away from Kankuro, and fell in spasms of pain, but he managed to say, "They won't come. This is a forbidden area for them..." He held on to his left shoulder and tried to suppress the screams from the pain.

"Here let me take a look," said Temari with an ointment on hand and looking concerned.

Kankuro munched on a food provision pill and looked up to the tree shading the area where Gaara was being treated, then he said "Oi, Gaara! You should look up. Maybe that would make you feel better."

Temari angrily replied, "What are you..." she looked up with surprise, "Hmm, that is strange, but Gaara is not going to get better by looking at a statue!"

Gaara looked up with some blood still on his forehead. He saw the carving of half a girl on the tree, and stared at it. And at that moment a reaction began.

The forest trembled and the tree began to split up with light bursting from the inside. Pieces of the statue begin to fall in splinters, and then by chunks. Temari helped Gaara move away before the tree could explode completely.

After the smoke cleared up all that was left was Naeko standing there holding her hands in prayer. They all stared at her with surprise, until Temari said, "What the...? Kankuro, we should run, this might be a trap".

As Naeko spoke, she opened her eyes for the first time in 700 years. She was able to see, it was a little blurry, but it was unmistakable. Those eyes, that hair, and the 'Love' kanji was on the wrong spot, but it was all there. None of them even saw her move. It was like a wind just passed them, but by the time they looked down she was on top of Gaara giving him his first mouth to mouth kiss!

Temari and Kankuro were speechless, and they didn't know if she was really kissing him or attacking him.

Gaara, on the other side, was also stunned, who knows if it was pain or joy. But his hand was twitching.

Temari came to his rescue, by pushing Naeko away, "What the hell? Are you trying to kill him?!" she screamed at her. Then she looked at Gaara, "Hey, are you alright?"

Then Kankuro stepped in, "Yeah, considering what just happened, I'd say he's alright."

Gaara sat up wiping his mouth and spitting—like anyone kissed by a complete stranger probably would, and said, "What kind of attack was that?"

Temari and Kankuro seemed vexed by the question.

Somehow, Naeko was in front of him again caressing his wounded forehead. "Don't worry I'll make it all better again, 'Akira-chan'." With a few twists of the wrist and a little chakra, she made a plant appear from the ground. It immediately bloomed into a flower and she told him to eat it.

He refused, "I'm not eating that. And my name is not Akira!" and so she forced him to eat it. He looked at her with hate, but with his energy recovered, he stood up and led his siblings out of the forest.

She sat there looking at them, waving goodbye with a big smile on her face.

Gaara gave her a quick, resentful glance, just before he told his siblings to move faster.

On the way to Sunagakure (the village of sand) Kankuro asked Gaara many annoying questions such as: "So, how long has your secret girlfriend been living here? And how did you know about the forbidden forest?"

Gaara answered, "I somehow knew about it..."

After the other 'girlfriend' questions kept coming up, Gaara trapped Kankuro in 'Desert coffin' until he agreed to shut up. At that time, Gaara never expected to see or feel the green-haired girl ever again. But, he was wrong.

* * *

**Comment:** This is the third edit for this chapter. All possible thanks to my new Beta Reader, Vivian! Her user name is vivianvampyric.

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko (c) Sheba D. Vil


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

After a week, things had seemingly gone back to normal in Sunagakure. Luckily, there was a chance to avoid more fighting with Konoha. And things had almost gone back to be the same in Gaara's home. The only change was that Gaara tried not to tell people he would kill them (especially to Kankuro), as much as he used to. And about the 'strange' girl in the forbidden forest, well, she was forgotten too. :(

On this particular day, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were coming home from a two day mission. They were tired and hungry. As they were almost home Kankuro whined, "We should go out to eat."

Temari gave him a look, "Are you trying to say something?"

Then he replied, "Yeah, you're a terrible cook!"

They arrived home just as Temari is about to kick Kankuro's butt. Gaara opened the unlocked door (like anyone would dare to steal from Gaara's house anyway) then he said to them, "Just shut up, we're home anyway..." They saw him standing there, frozen. But at a closer look he was getting smooched again just like before!

It was none other than Naeko, the girl from before! She let go of him, and calmly said, "Come on in, dinner's ready!"

"Huh?"

Then Kankuro suddenly mumbled, "Oh, that's right... I hired you."

Flash back...

Two days before, Temari and Gaara left on time for the mission, but Kankuro stayed back to make sure Karasu (his puppet) was ready. As he was leaving someone knocked on the door.

Kankuro opened the door. A surprised expression crossed his face and he said, "It's you! What do _you_ want?"

With big teary eyes the girl said, "I'm looking for a job. I just became a geningennin (new ninja) for this village. But..." She trailed off and wiped away some tears that had dropped onto her face. "They wanted me to kill someone on my first mission. I can't do that. I'm a pacifist. So I was looking to clean homes for a living." She peaked over Kankuro's shoulder. "It looks like you need help with the clean up."

Kankuro looked doubtful, "Well, I don't know..." he stared at her while she gave him the pleading eyes. It was almost as if from somewhere, he could hear a sad violin tune to go along with her sob story.

She smiled, "Did I mention that I'm a great cook?"

"Hired!" he snapped and gave her the house keys. As he ran off, he said, "I'm late for my mission, so clean up! We'll come back in two days."

She shut the door just as he was about to say what he wanted for dinner. She looked around the house, "Yippy! That was easy!"

For the next couple of days she felt like 'Goldie-something in the house of the 3 bears'. Eventually she chose the largest room with the huge bed and large stereo system.

Back in the present...

They were all sitting at the table, and Kankuro had finished telling his story of how he hired Naeko, "... and that's how it went. What do you guys think? She's cute right, Gaara? 'Specially those kitty ears."

He got a double death glare as reply.

Unfazed by the whispering, she stepped in to humbly introduce herself, bowing. "Konnichiwa, my name is Naeko. Not to be confused with 'neko'."  
Then as she left again Temari snapped at Kankuro, "You- you... BAKA (idiot)! How can you hire someone just like that?"

Just as he was about to be pummeled into the ground, Naeko returned with two plates at hand and sang, "DINNER!"

Temari sat back down and said, "Hmm, that smells good, what is it?"

Naeko smiled, "Not much. Just grilled eel, white rice, steamed vegetables, topped with my very unique and special Teriyaki sauce."

Temari, already looking friendlier, chirped, "Sounds delicious."

She served two regular plates to Temari and Kankuro. And nothing for Gaara, that is, until she got back with a triple the size of the others and served it to him. Who knows if the table can take the weight.

Kankuro raised his hand. So Naeko pointed at him, "Uh, yes, you there".

"Uhm, I think you meant to serve that to me." He said, as he pointed to himself.

Naeko stood behind Gaara and shook her head, "Nope, I wasn't mistaken. This plate is for Gaara-kun. He needs to eat more you know. He _is_ the shortest one in the house." Gaara just sat there looking angry with his arms crossed over his chest as Naeko wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his. "Isn't it right? Mean old 'Puba' gets all the food around?" Naeko spoke while pointing at Kankuro.

Then Kankuro pointed back at her, "What the hell are you saying? And did you just call me 'Puba', you neko!"

Just as he said that, Gaara gave him a death glare, making him freeze in fear. She was happy about it, so she kissed Gaara on the cheek. But then he said, "I don't care whether you stay or not. All I know is that if you keep on using that 'jutsu' on me, you won't live to tell the tale."

She didn't even pay attention to his death threat, she just stood up and calmly said, "Oh yeah, I forgot the drinks... be right back ;)".

As Naeko left, Temari and Kankuro began holding back the laughter thinking, _'How can he think those are any kind of jutsu or attacks?'_

Kankuro began laughing a little, but Temari saved him by saying, "This looks yummy, ittadakimasu!"

They all picked up their chopsticks and gave it a first bite.

By the time Naeko walked back in, their faces were bright red, and Temari ran to her snatching a glass of milk and drinking it in two gulps. After panting for a while she finally said, "Are you trying to kill us!? Why did you make it so spicy!"

Then Naeko replied in a sly tone, "I did say it was 'special' didn't I?"

"Special?" Kankuro started to say, "That's hotter than the flames of hell!" Then he stared at Gaara, who was still eating (blushing and sweating from the heat, but eating) then Kankuro pointed at him, "How can you keep on eating that?!"

Gaara put down the chopsticks and took a gulp of his milk. "It may be spicy, but it's much better than Temari's cooking."

Somehow as he said that things settled down. They continued eating following the formula: 'bite of food + gulp of milk'. Happy with the outcome Naeko retired to rest to 'her' room, after explaining that she already ate (They didn't care).

After they finished eating, they walked up to their rooms. (Surprisingly, Gaara finished his supersized meal. (yay :D)

Temari passed and caught a glimpse of Gaara standing at the door of his room, staring toward the inside. Temari walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong Gaara?"

"She took my room," he blankly replied as he watched Naeko sleeping on his huge bed.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" asked Temari.

Gaara started walking away, "I don't care. It's not like I'm going to go to sleep anyway."

Hours later...

It was the middle of the night, and Gaara was sitting at the edge of a cliff, deep in thought while gazing at the full moon. From her point of view she saw that he set his gourd aside, and as the wind blew, his sash moved like wings.

Quiet like a cat, she moved behind him. Being older and taller, she sat behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and then she asked, "What are you thinking?"

"That doesn't concern you," he replied.

Then, she kissed his cheek a couple of times, "But it does... I need to know, how come is it that you're so sad and lonely? What are you thinking? Is it something important?"

He retorted without changing his expression, "You should be bothering my brother, he hired you, not me."

She rubbed her face into his hair (which smelled nice, like a field of sunflowers), and mockingly she said, "Just tell me. Or are you afraid that the rocks may gossip your thoughts to the town's people?"

"It's none of your business!" Gaara began sounding irked.

Then she replied, "What if I could help you make that dream come true? If nothing else, just talking about it might make you feel better".

He remained quiet for a minute and then he began to say, "Um... I... I want... to become Kazekage... but my past, will never allow me to."

"Too much blood in your past, eh?" She muttered, "Don't worry. If that's what will make you happy, then... I'll make it so."

Gaara closed his eyes, and shouted to her, "Baka! Even if you could, why would you do that for me?"

Everything was quiet for a little while, until she tenderly passed her lips over the back of his neck and whispered, "That's because, Gaara, you're my one and only..."

All he managed to say was, "Why..." then everything became quiet. He felt calm, even if he was unfamiliar to being so close to anyone. That was until he began feeling a strange pain on the back of his neck. He reacted by turning around trying to attack her. She dodged his arm and backed away.

"You're an assasinassassin! Aren't you?" He gave her no time to reply, as he called his attack, "Sabaku kyu!" A wave of sand rushed against her. Just as it's about to get her, it stops inches in front of her, and then plops on the floor.

Naeko smiled, turned away, and started walking silently. He called his attacks many times more, but the result was always same - the sand stopped and fell. Then he yells at her from the distance, "Where are you going?"  
She paused and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm going to take a nap. And then I'll think up something to make you Kaze...mmm, something."

Having said that, she disappeared.

* * *

Note: On the next chapter, more mischief and fun all for Gaara's happiness!

I do not own any of the Naruto characters by Masashi Kishimoto. However, Naeko is my own creation.

Once again, this chapter has been touched by the magic of a beta reader, Vivian (a.k.a. vivianpyric), but yeah, I did add a little extra-changes ^~^;


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day...  
It's morning and she has been cooking since early. Gaara is already eating, and Temari and Kankuro are just arriving at the table still yawning and stretching. Suddenly, Temari stops making Kankuro bump against her, then he says, "Hey what is the big..."

Temari signals him to shut up and points to a bruise on the back of Gaara's neck. They stop and share one of those 'WTF?' looks. After that, they sit across the table from him and silently argue as to who should ask him about the mysterious bruise. Meanwhile, Gaara eats his breakfast like a good boy. Finally Temari dares to ask, " Uhm... morning Gaara. -He looks at her but says nothing and continues eating.- Uh, Gaara... your neck -She finally gets his attention.- did she... uh… use one of those 'jutsu' on you again?"  
Gaara looks away, and nods feeling humiliated about having lost a 'fight'.  
Just as Temari is about to say something, then you walk in with their plates. Two size plates of eggs and bacon. A small plate with quail eggs -tiny compared to regular eggs -, half a slice of bacon, and a mini blueberry muffin for Kankuro. And the same but regular size for Temari. Naeko doesn't say anything and walks to the kitchen again. By the time she gets back with the milk, they're both choking on the spicy eggs dusted with extra chilli powder for that fiery taste. She hands out the milk and says, "--' Why don't you guys ever wait 'til I'm done serving?"  
Then Kankuro snaps, "What's the big idea! Are you trying to burn our guts? And what's with this tiny plate?"  
Then she points at him, "You're too fat Puba! Besides you haven't given me money so you guys are out of groceries."  
He stands up and throws money from his pocket, "There! And stop calling me Puba! My name is Kankuro!"  
She starts picking her ear and carelessly says, "Sounds the same to me --'".

Before he screams her ears out, she walks out into the street and then says under her breath, "Think he's suffering now? He'll cry when he goes to the bathroom, hehehe..."  
She is a bit far from the house now but she can swear she hears his pain screams, "Damned neko!" Excellent... everything is _'coming out'_ as planned ;D

Mission Kazekage

"Grocery shopping can wait..." She began thinking as she finds herself sneaking around the building where a bunch of council members is deciding on candidates to undergo the trials to become the next Kazekage. she looks at the main entrance and finds two guards giving her a mean look. She retaliates with a wink ;) and by blowing a kiss at them. They blush and smile, but will that be enough to make her way in?

A while later...  
There have been no explosions or anything that may seem suspicious, so the meeting is nearing a final decision.

Baki (Temari's and Kankuro's sensei) says, "So about Gaara..."

Just then, one of the elderly feudal lords snaps hitting the table with his fist to get attention, "That shouldn't even be a possibility! That boy is a monster!"

Then another guy says, "Yeah, did you forget how he abandoned his mission and his comrades to go play?"

Then another says, "Don't forget his mind is not stable. It wouldn't be convenietnt for us to fear the one is supposed to be then protector of our village."

Comments like that kept going for about 15 minutes, and the insults toward Gaara kept getting worse. Suddenly, the doors to the conference room are smacked open. Now everything is quiet, and they're just staring at the entrance.

A squeeking sound leads to a little cart being pushed by a girl with brown hair and green eyes, in a very short outfit. She is looking sort of like a stuardist because the outfit was blue and she was wearing a little hat. -Gee... I wonder who that can be.-  
It's a bunch of guys -except for an old lady- so of course they all stare until she says, "My... my, you guys are all grumpy. Being here all this time with no food. It's not fair, is it? So please take a break and enjoy this delicious meal." She passes the plates around and when she's done she stands in the corner, "I'll be here just in case you guys need anything else." She looks down and shows no other emotion, but emptiness.  
When they see her gentle demeanor, they stare at one another and nod to agree on her idea of a break. As they eat she looks away and thinks, 'How can they eat that bland crap?'  
After they finish the meal 'she' calmly takes a plant she had brought and puts it on the table. She takes out a little bottle and pours its green liquid on the plant, as she does that she calmly says, "Now about Gaara..."

One of them mumbles out, "What about the monster?"

She stomps her foot on the table -showing her undies to a couple of guys who pass out from the nose bleeds- and she shouts, "Why you ugly bastards! -her face doesn't look pleasant anymore, but more on the scary psycho side.- Listen up..."

She's interrupted by one of those guys, "No you listen up! You better leave this place before..."

He's taken out by a single hit on the face by the girl, who goes on, "I'll make this short! You guys will nominate Gaara for your stupid trial, or else."

She focuses chakra only for a fraction of a second and the plant on the table exploded coating the room and people present. They all looked surprised, but not the old lady who said, "Hmm, I see. The food had some of that poison in it, right?"

The girl -obvious by now it's Naeko- smiles, "That's right, and if any of you doesn't do as I say or tries to follow me... I'll get to see what you look like in pieces. -Everything stays quiet for a bit.- Well, I guess that's understood. I'm not asking much, just for you to give Gaara a chance. You'll be happy you did. -Starts walking toward the door- By the way... don't forget the poison will stay in your bodies for months. So, see ya ;p".

Very abruptly, Baki stands up and charges after her. She dodges him with a back flip and tries to use her explosive jutsu, but nothing. To which Baki replies with a smirk, "I didn't fall for your trick."   
He tries to charge after her, but she smirks as well, "So I see. But what about these other geezers?" He stops in his tracks and she jumps out of the window -6th floor :O-, breaking the glass. By the time others go check look for her. No one finds anything.

That afternoon...

There was no mission for the siblings, so they were home when Baki knocked on the door. Naeko calmly opened the door. She smiled at him and allowed him to come in. He just gave her a cold look and said he needed to talk to Gaara. Then she asked as politely -and fake- as possible, "May I ask what you need him for, sir? Is it good or bad news?"  
He bluntly says, "Good..."  
Then she goes upstairs -He keeps staring at her. Must be the ears eh?- then she sings, "Oh Gaara... you have a handsome visitor here o."  
When they finally meet, she stands there staring with a grin on her face :D. Baki looks at her and then tells Gaara, "Hmm, maybe we should go out for a walk."

Gaara nods and they leave.

Naeko feels down about them ignoring her, but she know what the news are already .  
After about ten minutes Naeko heasr someone knock on the door. She opens hoping it's Gaara, but it's a pair of other simple ninjas. They're not ugly, but she's not interested. They look at one another and one of them says, "Hey, it's her!"

They nod. She looks bored and so as she's about to close the door on them, one of them says, "We need you to come with us for some questions."  
Naeko looks like 'Huh OoO!'

Half an hour later...

Naeko finds herself tied to a chair in a dark interrogation room, with a light pointing at her face.  
Finally the two guys that took you in enter the room. -One has brown hair and the other has black hair; their names Gengo and Ouji-. They sit across the little table in front of her and begin the questions.

Ouji: "Is it true that you were walking around the main building today?"

Naeko: -Very calmly- "True." -Annoyed at the light on her face, Naeko lifts up her leg (which is not tied) and turn the lamp away-.

They look amazed, not only because she doesn't care at the fact that she's wearing a short skirt, but also because on her right thigh she has a forehead protector from the sand.

Gengo: OO "Uhm... are you a ninja from this village?"

Naeko: -big smile :D- "Sure I am, buddy! Can I go now?"

Ouji: "But we've never seen you around before... Where were you born?"  
You: Uh... upstate somewhere. Anyways, that's none on your business! What do you want from me?"

They smirk and then Gengo gets really close to her, "You're the prime suspect on an attack at the council meeting earlier today. You were seen talking to the guards."

Naeko: -Looking very careless- "So that all you have eh? -They look confused- Did the guards tell you I was asking for directions to the market?"

They stay quiet for a little while and then they whisper something. Finally Ouji hits the table -Naeko has no reaction- and he says, "You've been seen hanging around Gaara, haven't you? -She carelessly nods- Well then, you're the only one that could have done that. No one else here would do something like that for him!"

-Strike one!-

Gengo: -Gets close to you and lifts your face by the chin- "You wouldn't want us to cut off those cute ears, would you? Because that's what we'll do if we have to, to make you confess!"

-Strike two-

After Gengo lets go, Ouji says, "Yeah, you just wouldn't be a pretty KITTY without those cat ears would you?"

-Strike three and they're out!-

Meanwhile outside the interrogation room, Gaara and Baki have just arrived. All they hear is a lot of noise of things being broken. Baki orders the room to be opened immediately. They see Naeko kicking them on the floor. It seems they're holding their crotch. -Possibly from being hit where the sun don't shine ;)- Gaara and Baki just stare at her. Naeko looks like she just went psycho, but as soon as she sees Gaara she regain your innocence. Her eyes look big and teary, and she jumps at Gaara. Naeko hides behind him and says, "TT I don't know what's going on. They brought me here and told me a bunch of mean things. -She gets in front of Gaara and shakes her ears as she cries- They said they would cut off my ears if I didn't say 'I'm guilty' of some crime."

Gaara gives them a death glare, "Is that so?"

They look like they just crapped themselves. And then Baki snaps at them. "Baka!I told all of you to wait until my return!"

They look twice as scared as he looks at Gaara, "I'll see to it that they're punished by their reckless actions."  
Gaara nods and Naeko does the appropriate thing to do in such situation: Stick out her tongue and make faces at them from where Gaara and Baki can't see her.

But Gengo won't take it like that so he replies, "But sensei, this woman admited to be around the scene, and she's Gaara's..."

Baki interrupts, "Exactly! That's why I quetionned Gaara first. He knows better than anyone that he can't become Kazekage playing dirty. And he also told me this girl was with him during the time of the attack."

Everyone stares as Naeko wraps her arms around Gaara and she points at another hicky on the side of his neck as she says, "See? This is the evidence of my whereabouts today..." -Lick on Gaara's cheek-.

He doesn't say anything; he just looks away and blushes -possibly for the very first time since he met her. -Did something change?

Baki looks at Naeko and says, "Still, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a private talk with you." He points to the interrogation room.

Gaara looks at her and nods telling her to do so.

On the few steps back in she thinks, ':(_ Agh... why does it always have to be me?_'

Inside, he closes the door and Gaara stays outside looking at the door. Baki then starts preaching at Naeko, "You're very lucky, you're not dead for what you did today. -he catches your attention- Hmm, did you think I didn't notice? But to tell you the truth you did something I wished to do".

She looks surprised and confused, "So, you wanted to hurt those old people too Oo?"  
He chuckles and keeps talking, "No. But I do agree on the fact that Gaara deserves a chance. - she thinks he's done so she gets up- Sit down! I'm not finished. Just know that I won't forgive you a second time. Especially, if I see you attacking your fellow ninjas again. I also want you to go on missions from now on. I see in your record you have no missions completed..." He keeps preaching at her for another while about being a good ninja and what not. And all Naeko does is nod, tap her foot, and stare at the door thinking about Gaara and if he's waiting.

At the same time outside Gaara stands, with arms crossed, staring at the door, while the guys from before have a little conference,

Gengo: "He might not be such a bad Kazekage, I mean, he does have a pretty girlfriend. And she's older than him, how cool is that?"

Ouji: "--' Pretty, but psycho."

The door finally opens and Naeko runs to Gaara. Looking sad, she says, "Can we go home now?"

As you both begin walking home Gaara walks ahead of her. All she sees is his gourd, which she begins to feel jealous of. It's like it points and laughs at her because it gets to be so close to Gaara and she doesn't.

Who knows when it happened, because Gaara just realizes Naeko's arms are wrapped around him, and she tells him, "Are you mad at me?"

He replies, "No. But... don't do anything like that ever again."

She notices a little blush on his cheeks -which looks good because he always looks a little too pale- so she caresses his face, "Are you OK?"

Then he says, "Yeah. By the way what did Baki tell you?"

Then she says, "Hmm, something about being a ninja, and other stuff. To tell you the truth I wasn't paying much attention. -She lightly bites his ear- So, did you get the nomination for the trial?"

"You know that I did. -He looks at the sky and sighs- But why would you do this for me?"  
She let her head rest on his shoulder, "You know why... 'my one and only'."

Just as he's about to ask you what she meant by that, he realizes in his mind, _'Why does my gourd feel so much lighter?_' he uses his hand to check the gourd, but it feels kind of soft. So he turns around lightly, and sees the gourd standing behind a long way. -Surprise!- He's been so preoccupied about ignoring Naeko that he didn't noticed she switched places with the gourd. And the soft gourd he felt was nothing else than her bottom. He turns red and drops her on her butt as he goes to get his gourd, "What the hell were you thinking!"

Naeko tries to look sad, "Sorry! TT I was just so tired."

Then he says, "Then maybe I should have let you sleep in that place!" He's angry, so he says mean things to her as he walks to his usual night spot. She asks for forgiveness but she also mockingly points out, "... So, why were you blushing? You never blushed before ;D".

Meanwhile in the house...

Temari stands outside looking for any signs of Gaara or you. Kankuro takes a look and says, "Don't worry about them. -No answer- Well, at least I won't. I'm going to sleep. Remember we have separate missions to tomorrow -0".

As he's leaving Temari says, "You did have that talk with him, didn't you? -Kankuro nods.- Even if he's a kid, I still don't think it's ok for him to be handing out with her, all alone at night. She's even older than us you know... At least, he'll know that his getting kissed and not attacked, right?"

Kankuro groans, "Agh yeah, at least I told him the basics. Nothing to advanced yet. She's crazy, but I don't think she'll take it too far. Just in case, maybe you should talk to her too."

Temari nods, and says, "You know eventually you'll have to tell him 'everything'."  
Kankuro sighs, "--' I know, but just explaining that was very difficult. Actually, I'd rather fight an S-rank criminal than have a serious 'all the way' talk with him." Too bad, he'll have to, later on O.

Don't worry about Gaara's virtue, after he said, he wasn't mad at Naeko, she went home. -Good, now he can clear his thoughts ;p- And Kankuro and Temari dined on instant ramen bowls she left for them. If was Naruto, he would've been grateful, too bad it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara and other Naruto character by Masashi Kishimoto.**

I'm reposting this because I messed up on some things. If you read it before, it's still the same so don't bother.

* * *

It wasa nice sunny day. Temari and Kankuro left on their separate missions today. Gaara stayed back. He has the day off, but tomorrow he'll start training for the Kazekage trials. So, it's early in the morning and he's home, alone with Naeko She just came out of the shower wearing a tiny towel. 

Outside on the street a common street drunk was passing by and he stayed outside mystified by the following conversation...  
What he heard, but did not see was Naeko very excited and Gaara annoyed.

Naeko: Muah, muah (kisses) Hmm... you're sour, but tasty!  
Gaara: Stop that, I told you already...  
Naeko: Fine, I'll stop if you do it.  
Gaara: Why would I do that for you!  
Naeko: Because it'll make me happy! And besides... we both know you want to.  
Gaara: No I don't, but you're forcing me to.  
Naeko: Hey, I make your life fun. You should be grateful.  
Gaara: Argh... why can't you just make Kankuro do it.  
Naeko: Puba? He's a pervert, you know? Besides, I can't wait that long, it would feel wrong.  
Gaara: Hmm... I guess... but I already feel that it's wrong.

Naeko: So, does that mean you will!

Gaara: Only if you promise not to bother me for the next two weeks.  
Naeko: sound emotionless too Fine with me... I have something else...  
There's a loud sound of something falling(THUD!)  
Naeko: Mmmmuuuuaah!  
Gaara: Aaaarrrrgh, ptuey! Spiting  
Naeko: Better get rid of this little towel eh? I'll be right back. I hope you're ready when I do.  
Gaara: Just hurry up so we can get it over with quickly.

Everything inside is quiet for a while. So the blushing drunk gets closer to the house to find out what is happening. Suddenly, there's movement in the house again. He steps away as he sees the front door opening and Naeko steps out with a big smile.

Then she looked at Gaara coming behind her, and she said, " See? You'll love going shopping with me!"

Then Gaara looked away, "I don't care. Grocery shopping is women's work ".

At the market...

Naeko looked around amazed, "Wow! This place is big and full of stores."  
Gaara looked away looking bored, "Ah, it's just a market".  
Naeko doesn't pay attention, but grabs his hand and starts running around the market. She's practically dragging the poor guy around. Finally, she stopped at a fish stand. She had starry eyes o and started ordering like crazy, almost one of everything actually, the only thing missing is mermaid.

Naeko had two full bags by the time it was over. Then Gaara looked at her and thought, _'She has cat ears, moves like a cat, and loves fish, so why does she hate being called a cat?_'

Naeko caught him staring at her, and she snapped, "What!"  
He looked at the bags and said, "Need help?" Nice save ;)  
Naeko handed him both bags, and walked to a spice stand -what a surprise. That's when she began to hear people mostly other shoppers, because sellers are nice as long as you have money, and she did. talk, "What is that monster doing here?" and "I guess he found himself another freak to make him company". And the remarks kept going and getting worse as Naeko was walking away; she was fuming mad specially because Gaara looked a little down, but if she make a scene it'll be bad for Gaara's image, so she just ignored it.

Getting closer to a nice veggie stand, a woman had just bought ice cream for her little daughter. But when she saw Gaara coming their way, she freaked out and made her daughter drop the ice cream. The woman tried to force the girl to walk away, but the girl just sat there crying for her fallen ice cream. Too bad she's so close to the veggie stand. Naeko tried and tried, but couldn't ignore her cries, which added up to the murmurs of the people. So Naeko squat down next to her -with one of those angry veins on her forehead showing -. And you looked at the girl in the eye, "Why are you crying?"

She's wiped her tears away and said, "Uh... eh, I want ice... cream -sucks up her snot.

Naeko leaned closer to her, and offered her an apple she had just bought, "Here this is sweet too".

The girl looked at the apple and moves Naeko's hand away, and she kept crying.  
-The mom is afraid of Gaara and maybe of Naeko, so she just stood there without even saying a peep.

Naeko looked closer at the girl, "No way am I buying you an ice cream, you hear."

As Naeko said that, the girl looked at her and notices your ear twitch. She blushed with a big smile and said, " Cute kitty!" Then she reached for Naeko's ears. Naeko screamed, 'eeeeek!' and dodged her touch like her life depended on it, by doing so Naeko fell on herr butt. Gaara just stared like the rest of the crowd.

Naeko stood up, dust herrself up, and said, "Fine I'll buy you that ice cream. -Turns to icecream vendor- I'll have a double strawberry scoop for this girl and two regular lemon ones."

The girl left home with her mom -who bows to thank Naeko- and everyone looked happy.  
After all that, Naeko handed one of the lemon ice creams to Gaara who looked away, "I don't eat sweets".

"Don't worry, it's sour...-sounding dangerous now- You either take it from my hand or swallow it from my mouth right here and now!"

Blushing by what Naeko bluntly said -along with those who heard-, Gaara took it. And she smiled " Nice! Now let's go take this groceries home." .

Gaara finished his ice cream and he liked it, but it's not like he told anyone about it -he likes a lot of things but he doesn't go around screaming it to the world like 'some people' do. Naeko, on the other hand, discovered she doesn't hate lemon ice cream, but she doesn't love it either.

Naeko took the groceries and shove them all together into the fridge -how messy. After that hard endeavor, she went to the leaving room where Gaara was sitting. He looked like he was about to dose off, but she hugged him and said, "Time to go!"

"Go where? We're done aren't we?" said Gaara as he stared at her ears.

Naeko let go and said, "We're done with the groceries... but you agreed to go shopping with me today. And I'm not done shopping! So let's go."

He reluctantly stood up. And on the way he's distracted thinking of the way Naeko freaked out about having her ears touched. But not willing to admit he's curious he asked, "What are you buying now?"

She looked at him with a big grin, "Oh We're going 'clothes shopping!'... God knows you need it..."

He looked surprised and mad, "Wait, I never agreed to that! Who do you think you are anyway!"

Naeko was just outside the clothes store, which looked like a departments store full of ninja tools and clothing of course. So,she grabbed his arm and whispered to his ear, "I just want you to look different... so people can see you the way I do..."  
Naeko got quiet and keep holding his arm. He blushed, and stared at her, "Fine... but if I do, then you'll tell me about your past."  
Naeko dragged him inside, "Alright! Look that's a cute outfit for you!"  
He stood there crossing his arms, "I don't do 'cute'". But by thenshe wasrunning around the store grabbing as much clothes asshe could repeating the cute stuff over and over again. Poor Gaara probably wanted to run away, but he wasgoing to get something back, so he stayed.

After Naeko picked the best ten out of about a hundred outfits she liked, then she found a chubby sales man with a thin mustache and a balding head, "Excuse me, where can he -points at blushing humiliated Gaara- try this on?"  
The man has a big jolly smile and gut and he said, "This way miss."

He led Naeko to a series of fitting rooms where it wasnot clear whether if it wasfor boys or girls. So she just dumped the clothes in one of them. As Gaara is walking in there,Naeko yelled at the salesman, "Hey can I go in with him?"

"Are you his guardian?" asked the jolly salesman who obviously doesn't know who Gaara is, or he'd be crying in a puddle of fear.

Naeko said yes and jumped in before Gaara had a chance to threaten the man. But Gaara does tell her, "Why do you have to be here? I don't need you, I know how to get dressed!"

"Oh I just don't want to get lonely outside ". You say as you hand him an outfit.

He took it, and under his breath said, "I can still kill you with my bare hands."

Naeko didn't hear what he said and tossed out his gourd as she told the salesman, "Hey tubby, -he said yes ma'am?- Take care of this will ya! We need more room in here." He smiled and took the gourd.

The 'jolly' salesman stood outside and then he is joined by the drunk from before -who is still drunk. The salesman stared at him and asked, "Uh, may I help you sir?"

The drunk: "Shhh, shut up man, this two are about to start doing 'stuff'"?

The salesman looked confused and asked what 'stuff', but is shooshed again.  
And thus they listen to the following dialogue...

Gaara: "Hey! Hands off! I can take off my own pants!"

Naeko: "Well, you're not fast enough."

Gaara: "Stop looking at me, and get out!"

Naeko: "Hey, remind me to get you some underwear, ok?"

Gaara: at maximum rage "That's it GET THE HELL OUT!"

Naeko: Snifles and cries "Fine... I... I just wanted to help. I didn't know I was so annoying." cries and starts to open door.

Gaara: not so angry anymore "Whatever... just help me unbutton this..."

Naeko: "Yayyy!" Shuts door again... then there are sounds of struggle and panting. "Argh... this is so little and hard, Gaara. Can you try something else?"

Gaara: "Damn it! I'll do it myself... struggles and finally sound relieved See it wasn't as hard as you said."

Naeko: "Hey you look really handsome!... Now try this one on."

Gaara: "Is that a panda bear suit?"

Naeko: very happy "Yeah! Isn't it cute? You can wear it for me while I work around the house."

Gaara: angry again "No way! You're crazy! Why don't you try it on if you like so much?"

Naeko: disappointed "I wish. But they don't have my size."

Gaara: "So, then... aren't we here for you. Don't you need clothes as well?"

Naeko: optimistic again "Yeah, but I know my size already. See? I already have something. Just something to wear when I go on a mission, since that...uh... guy said I have to. I can't go on a mission wearing a skirt, it's just the chance 'Puba' is waiting for".

Gaara: "Forget I asked."

Naeko: "I don't like trying on stuff... but if it makes you happy..."

Gaara: sounds very alarmed "No, no, no! It doesn't. Let's just go home, I'm hungry."

Naeko: As you walk out "Ok... I'm glad you found something you like. Gaara blushes And can we go out to dinner? No one has prepared anything at home.

Gaara: "Hmm, can't you just make something?"

Naeko: "Oh come on! I'm buying... hey does that mean you like my cooking?"

Gaara: emotionless "Whatever."

Naeko: "Yay! I win again!"

As both of them stepped out, they saw the salesman and the drunk giggling like school girls, and the salesman hid away a pile of empty bags of chips -relative of Chouji or what O.o? . But as they saw her, the jolly salesman stepped up, "Hello miss, everything OK?"

Naeko looked at him, "Yeah, I guess". She heard the drunk giggle -sounds a little like spongebob- and stared at him. He looked away and started sweating bullets. Then she looked at the salesman as she thoughtfully rubbed herr chin, "Huum... I had no idea... -very serious- salesmen are allowed to have helper monkeys in the store. Oh well, good for you tubby. -Pats salesman on the stomach."  
Naeko wasn't looking, but Gaara was quietly laughing behind her.  
She handed the clothes to the salesman and said, "We'll take these... -leans close to the salesman and whispers- Uh... and can I get a pack of boxers for him." She pointed at Gaara behind her (he was still laughing at the 'drunk monkey').

**_"The drunks and the children always speak the truth."_**  
An old saying.

Unbelievably, it was dinner time already by the time they got out of the store. They guys found a small restaurant, not so empty, but not too crowded either. The costumers were mostly adult, but no one seemed to care about their presence, so it was cool. The food came, Gaara ordered gizzards and rice with a coke, and Naeko got a bowl of udon with a hot cup of 'tea'. As always, she took out a shaker full of pepper flakes and began dumping it on herr food.

Gaara just stared, and Naeko politely asked, " Want some?"

He moved his plate away, "No."

Naeko was almost done with her meal, when Gaara had already finished a while ago. He was just looking at her, but she try ignore it. Finally, he crossed his arms and said, "Naeko... -she looked up happy like a lost puppy, _'yes?_'- Why are your ears so important? I mean, why can't anyone touch them?"

Naeko got very tense and took a sip of her _'tea'_. "Actually... aghh, can't you just ask me something else?"

He looked away, "If you can't answer that, how can I trust you?"

Naeko knew she had to answer, so she blushed and took another sip of tea, "Fine if you have to know... Depending on who touches them, either something terrible or something 'amazing' can happen... do you want to try." Naeko looked at him defiantly with a blush on her face and she moved her ears.

He was not quite sure what she meant, somehow his sight got deviated from ears down to her chest. So, he's blushing now as well. Then he said, "That's not an answer."

"That's all I can tell you for now." she said with a lazy smile.  
-In the background, a guy is making a ruckus, because he got something he didn't ask for-.

While Naeko looked at the source of the distraction, Gaara asked, "Then tell me, what are you? Where did you come from?"

She was more distracted than ever, when she turned back to face him. Naeko heard his question, so she smiled and finished that tea in a gulp. She took a long pause staring at the cup and running herr finger at the edge.

Growing tired, Gaara finally said, "Never mind..."  
Naeko interrupted as she finally began to talk, "It's ok, I said, I would, so I'll tell you... That I'm a Zero."

He looked surprised and somewhat annoyed, "You're playing games again'".

He was about to stand up, but she said, "No, I'm not! -he stopped and she quiet down again- I wish I was kidding, but I'm not".

He looked surprised, of how sad she looked, "Then, what makes you a 'zero'?"

Naeko kept playing with the empty cup, "There's none other like me in this world. I lost it all twice, and now no matter how much I try... It seems I'll never be one again..." a single tear streams down her face. She looked up and see Gaara's sadness. She wiped the tear away and smiled big, ":D It's ok though. Now I have all the time that I want to have fun! There's nothing that holds me back ;p! But even so... there is something that I truly want... But you don't like me, do you Gaara?"

Naeko was still blushing as she looked at him in the eyes, and he was blushing as well, "I do like you, but..."

The way he sees her, she looked prettier than usual, somehow that tea made her lips glisten and her eyes shine. She began to lean toward him. His heart began to beat faster and his hands were sweaty, but he could not look away. His lips were shaking, as she got closer to him very slowly. This could have been the first time that he took one of her kisses, but...

She fell to the side unconscious, and someone said, "So that's were the warm sake went!"

Gaara sighed and thought, _'So this is why she was being so serious_.'

The owner, a seemingly very nice lade came and bowed "Gomennasai, it was a mistake. She got the wrong drink, please, I beg you forgiveness Gaara-sama."

Gaara just looked at Naeko, sleeping peacefully, and remembered his sand doesn't work around her. So he told the woman to help him get Naeko on his back. And he left the gourd, saying he would pick it up tomorrow. He used his sash to strap her to him. He carried her all the way home instead of the gourd.

Gaara was just arriving home with Naeko on his back, just as Temari was coming in from her mission -which was just to deliver a paper. She helped Gaara take Naeko to his room, where she put her on sleeping clothes complaining all the way, and cursing Kankuro for having hired such a bother. As she finally sets her on the bed, she let's Gaara come in. They both stare at her, and Temari said, " Hey those ears look so cute and fuzzy –giggles-. What do they feel like Gaara?"  
He replied, "Why should I know?"

"You spend all that time with her..." Temari said as she' was about to touch her ears, "I guess we can find out now."

Gaara stopped her, and said, "Don't do that... she doesn't like anyone touching her ears."

Temari looked at how serious Gaara was, so to avoid making him angry, she said, "Hmm, OK. Are going to watch her?"

He nodded, "I have nothing else to do."

She walked out, "If you need anything just call me or Kankuro, he's already in his room."

Gaara nodded and stayed there watching her sleep, as he wondered if her words have anything to do with that 'Akira' person, because in happy dreams she mumbled his name.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Naeko passed out at the restaurant. When she woke up with a hangover, it quickly disappeared after seeing Gaara by her side. She smiled with a blush and said, "You took care of me?" No answer just a blush from Gaara, she went on, ", "By the way... what happened after you asked me about my ears. I didn't tell you, did I '?"

He looked away as he stands up; feeling content knowing she forgot about the fact that he said, 'I like you'. And then he said, "Don't forget you said you wouldn't bother me for the next two weeks." He walks out leaving her partly relieved and partly sad.

_'T.T no Gaara for two weeks? What am I supposed to do?'_

A couple of days later, Naeko found herself watching him from the distance practicing some new sand based attacks. It was like an all night picnic eating chips and drinking little boxes of grape juice. He knew she was there, but he didn't care as long as she didn't get 'too' close.

After two days, Naeko stopped going to watch him. She began acting 'strange' –at least for her it was. She began acting like a good maid. Doing the laundry, and cleaning around very early. The food was mildly spicy –which Naeko thought was bland. And when she would call them to eat, she would say, "Hey Kankuro! Get your butt down here!"

It was still somewhat rude, but he would come down with a big old smile, just glad that the whole 'Puba' thing stopped. After breakfast, Naeko would disappear, and also after dinner. No one made much of it. Gaara was busy training, and Kankuro and Temari had missions.  
Naeko's escapades at night took her to nightclubs, where she enjoyed listening to the bands play. She didn't drink one bad experience is enough, the music was all she needed to drawn out any sorrow she might feel. She was allowed in becausein because people saw her hanging around Gaara. She gained a reputation of also being dangerous. Still, there were always those guys that liked coming up to her asking 'youasking 'you wanted to blow the joint' and into their 'pad'. There was a guitar player she talked to after the show. He gave her his guitar, and he said, "It's a souvenir babe. getting too close Wanna go play 'it' in my apartment?"  
Then she smiled, " How 'bout we play it here?" that's when she smashed the guitar on his head and walked away.

Sorry, nothing amazing came out of his head, I wonder why Oo?

All the strings broke, except for one. Naeko liked sitting in 'her' room listening to the sound of that single string over and over again. The sound reminded her of Akira's heartbeat the times she used to lean against his chest when she was scared. The sound made her strong and less lonely.

Naeko was sleeping the best sleep she had had in while now, since her late nights started. This time she was waking up to sunlight coming through the window, --she wanted to curse it out, but was too sleepy to open her mouth-- and someone is now shaking her shoulder saying, "Wake up Naeko".

She opened her blurry eyes and it's like a long lost memory just came to her as she said, "Mom?"

But she said, "What the hell do you mean, 'mom'? Wake up Naeko!!"

Naeko rubbed her eyes to see Temari sitting next to her, so she threw on the blanket and said, "Agh! I'll go make breakfast now!"

Temari replied sounding angry, "Breakfast? We already had lunch! Now get up, we're going on a mission!"

Naeko stood up and said, "You had breakfast without me?!"

Temari got mad –as expected –and said, "Yes! _**I**_ had to cook!"

"Well, did you save me some --?" asked Naeko.

"No!!" She yelled, "Now get ready we're leaving in fifteen minutes!"

Then Naeko replied, "Awwh, but I have cleaning to do. And besides I can't leave Gaara alone :(".

Then she said, "That's the thing, he is going on the mission and he wants you to come with us, because..."

She wasn't done talking when Naeko was alreadywas already walking into the shower, " I'll be ready in five minutes."

Temari stayed, started looking around, and said, "What the hell? --' She keeps the house clean, but this place is a dump. And what's up with the broken guitar?"

Naeko decided to wear the outfit she bought with Gaara, because he was wearing his outfit too. Hers was tight shorts and a cool looking shirt, kind of gothic, and your suna headband wrapped to her thigh Images available at sinisterdreamer./

Oh, and Kankuro and Temari had new outfits too --well, isn't that fancy.

On the way...

Naeko didn't even know where she was going, and she didn't care. That was until she began to recognize the landscape. The group was headed toward the country of fire. The trio was surprised how Naeko could keep with their more advanced speed. So Temari stepped next to Naeko. She looked kind of weird, by that I mean happy, like a little girl. Then she asked, "How did you get to be a ninja for our village?"

Then Naeko looked bored and said, "-- Beat someone up."

Still wanting to get a conversation Temari said, "Uh, is it true you don't like people touching your ears?"

Now she freaked out Naeko, "What?! How do you know?"

Then she didn't say, but looked at Gaara, who didn't turn to look at Naeko and he's blushing. So, Naeko said, "Uh, so why do you even care?"

"Well," she began to say, "Those look cute, like... she stops before saying cat... really soft. So how come no one is allowed to touch them?"

Then Naeko slowed her pace a little until she made sure Gaara was not looking, and she said to Temari, "Well, you're a girl so it doesn't matter. But don't go around talking about it. She nods Eh, let's just say... I get veeery 'excited' when a guy touches my ears." That kind of shocked Temari. And then Naeko asked, "So what kind of mission is this?"

"We're helping on a search and rescue mission to our allies of Konoha." she said bluntly.

Then Naeko gave her one of her sly looks, "So... are we seeing anyone you like? Or you think I didn't notice the new outfit?"  
She blushed and kept quiet the rest of the way. She's Gaara's sister alright.

Finally after a while...

The team finally reached an area that looks like a battlefield. There was a guy on resting under a tree. But on a closer look he looks like he's dying. It's Chouji after his battle. Gaara and Kankuro got close to take a look. Then Gaara said, "Naeko, come here."

She appeared next to him almost by magic, and said, "o Yes?!"

Then he said, "I want you to help him. --Naeko looked confused-- He's almost dying, and I know your healing abilities. So make sure he survives."

Naeko pointed at herself looking disappointed, "Me? Can't Puba do it?"

They started walking away, and Gaara said, "I know you can do this."

Naeko sat next to poor Chouji and stared at him for a while, "So what am I supposed to do now? sigh If he believes in me... I guess I can at least keep you alive until someone with the right tools comes by." And so she placeedplaced her left hand on Chouji's forehead and the right one of the tree, saying, "Please grant me some of your power."

As the trio kept moving Kankurou said, "So, I see why you brought her now. She's not a fighter, but I guess you know her 'healing' abilities better than anyone O-."

Then Gaara replied, "Hm, don't be so sure. She's stronger than she looks".

Kankuro was about to say something else, but he knew Gaara wouldn't react so, he let it go.

Then they split up and went in different directions to help Naruto's team. You know eps. 125-127 of the Anime if you haven't seen them, well, too freakin' bad Go watch it!

After the battle against Kimimaro, Gaara sat exhausted next to Lee talking about how important people are necessary to survive the loneliness of the world my summary. It's an awkward moment of silence between Lee and Gaara and the quiet wind. Gaara was still recovering from the fact that almost all his chakra was gone. Then he looked up to the darkening sky. Lee looked as well and said, "I hope Naruto made it."

Just as Gaara was about to say, 'I know he will'. There's the quick sound of moving leaves on the trees. Lee stood up still in pain ready for an enemy. He took a look around thinking, 'Where is it coming from?'

By the time he looked back at Gaara, he was shocked (OO!). Gaara was just standing there frozen with his head covered by a lot of long green hair. It wasn't until he gets closer that he sees Gaara is being kissed mouth to mouth by you. Naeko was standing upside-down on a branch of a tree holding Gaara's face. It's sort of like a long, deep, 'spiderman' style kiss! All Lee heard was the passing of saliva.

Naeko finally let go, and Gaara backed away, looking angry and blushing. So Naeko dropped down and smirked, "Feel better now?"

Then he yelled while Lee was shocked watching, "What's the big idea?! I could have attacked you! And couldn't you just hand me down the medicine."

"That's what you get for making me worry about you. I felt your chakra lower down really quickly. And about the flower... you gave me a hard time taking it last time. So I thought it'd be best to shove it down your throat!... Oh and by the way, you're still tasty ".

Gaara blushed madly and was about to yell at her some more, but then Lee got in the way, "Excuse me! My name is Rock Lee. he bows Please forgive Gaara-san, he used his energy saving me. But I'm very pleased to meet you miss!" He looks up and takes your hand trying to kiss it. But Naeko slipped away and got behind Gaara, as she whispered to him, "Hey Gaara, that outfit is cute. Maybe we should get you one like that. It's sorta revealing ;D.Then she pointed at Lee Hey where did you get those clothes, Lee?"

He got all teary, "T.T You really like it Miss...?"

"Naeko, stop saying stupid things already!" said Gaara.

Then Lee went on, " Naeko-san! I'll get you a dozen of these if you want. I'm very happy you came..." By the time he realized it, she was already walking away looking at what was left of the fight.

Then he got close to Gaara -who was also staring at Naeko-- and gave him a thumbs up with a sparkly smile, "Gaara-san, you're a very lucky man, Gaara looked at him confused She is your makes pinky signal to say 'your significant other' right?"

* * *

Is she? Find out soon O-O!

I'm editing this from the original posted on . I really dislike the new layout. So, I'll be doing my best to try and edit everything ASAP.

Questions, comments? Let me know...

Gaara and other Naruto characters belong to Master Kishimoto. Naeko is all mine ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Naeko stopped looking around, and went back to Gaara, "-_-' You messed up the forest! Everything's covered with sand. Now I'm going to have to..."

"I'm sorry, Naeko-san!" Said Lee. He bowed, and then he began to flinch from the pain.

Gaara and Naeko shared a look of concern. She can tell that Gaara felt bad about it as he said, "I'll put the sand away. Just..." He looked at Lee with that sadness and guilt in his eyes.

Then she coldly said, "Are you guys really good friends?"

Then Gaara said as he walked away to take care of the sand, "I'm the one who caused his injuries".

Naeko felt bad, so she turned to Lee, who was saying, "Oh no! It's not necessary! I'm fine Naeko-san. -he tries jumping to prove it and falls in pain- agh!"

Naeko walked up to him and said, "Just get ready, I'll fix you up in a second."

Then he looked up blushing, "Really? ...Oh, but you don't have to. I'm fine."

Then she leaned closer to him, "It's ok, I'm not doing it for you, it's for Gaara."

Lee stopped making a fuss when he saw she was serious and so he nodded. He got ready for his treatment. He blushed and puckered up, "^o^ Ok I'm ready for the medicine."

-and you thought Gaara was dense-.

Of course, Naeko hit him on the head giving him a lump, and said, "Not like that moron! Just sit down and be quiet".

Lee sat down and Naeko stood behind him. All he heard was the movevent of Naeko's hands as she began making a series of seals while she said, "I'm not using all my powers on you. So I'll knead your own chakra into a reverse flow. It'll go inside your body and heal it completely and instantly."

He jumped up , "Really? That's great! You're amazing Naeko-san".

For a moment, she thought, _'Why can't Gaara ever tell me that?'_ and then she said to Lee, "There's a problem though... The chakra will stay in your body and it'll heal you instantly for a about a week. That doesn't mean you're invincible. In fact, you won't be able to use extreme attacks for that period of time."

Lee nodded, and said, "I see. I still think it's worth the shot... Naeko-san, are you and Gaara-san..." Just as he started saying that, the feeling of his own chakra entering his body and the rumbling of the sand being put back made him shut up.

By the time Gaara returned, Lee was already jumping around like crazy. He was so happy, he gave her a big bear hug, and wouldn't let go until Gaara said, "Stop it before you end up back in the hospital."

Lee let go and he blushed saying, "Gomennasai Gaara-san, I just got carried away."

Naeko gave Gaara one of her sly looks and started hugging Lee, "What's the matter, jealous...?"

Gaara just stared, and before he could say anything, Kankurou showed up, "Hey are you guys having a party here?"

Naeko let go of Lee, and asked, "So where's Temari, Puba?"

He replied, "Well, she went to the hospital with that Shikamaru guy to wait for the injured. In other words she's doing your job, neko."

Gaara looked at Kankuro and asked, "What about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kankuro replied, "His jounin found him beat up, but alive. He was also taken to Konoha's hospital. But... he failed in getting the Uchiha back."

Everything became quiet like a funeral. At that moment Naeko remembered she heard the name Naruto before. So, she grabbed Lee by the arm, "Hey you're from Konoha right? -Lee nodded- Then let's go to the hospital!"

Lee didn't know why but he agreed, "Sure, anything for you Naeko-san."

After Naeko left, Gaara and Kankurou began to talk about Gaara's desire to become Kazekage. -Read manga for more details-.

On the way to Konoha, Naeko and Lee had a little chat.

Naeko: "So how do you know Gaara anyway?"

Lee: "We fought during the chunnin exam. But he beat me... I'm surprised he's become even stronger than before."

Naeko didn't say anything about that, but went on to another question, "Who's Naruto?"

Lee looked serious, "Naruto-kun is a very strong person. He beat Gaara back then during the chunnin exam incident. Somehow, I think he had something to do with Gaara-san's change of attitude. -Then he turned to her with a smile- And I'm also sure that you've made him change too".

Naeko looked unimpressed, "-_-' He's different, eh? Still, I had nothing to do with it. ^^ I don't even think ..."

Lee interrupted, "So are you guys -pinky gesture-?"

She hated him for making her admit it, "No. We're just ninjas from the same village. That's all."

Then Lee smiled to himself, _'Yes! I have a chance now ;D'_ So then he got serious and said, "That's ok. I think you're too mature for him. -she gave him and 'I'll beat you up look'- I- I don't mean to say old! I'm just saying maybe he's not ready for you... Pardon me for asking, but how old are you anyway?

Obviously she didn't add up the 700 years, so she said, "Seventeen".

He gasped, and thought, _'Maybe she _'is'_ too old for him'_.

Finally after a while, they guys reached the hospital. Lee was afraid of getting scolded by Tsunade-sama, but Naeko forced him to go with her, "This is not my home so I won't know where to go. And I really want to meet this Naruto guy!"

Lee agreed. When they entered the waiting room, Naeko noticed a guy crying -Shikamaru-. Then she saw Temari sitting there staring at him. Naeko jumped at her and hugged her, "Temari!!! I was worried about ya!"

She replied skeptically, "Since when?"

"Since Gaara got mad at me :(." said Naeko. And then she began pulling on her ponytails and pinching her.

As Lee and Shikamaru watched Naeko and Temari, Shikamaru said, "It's troublesome to ask... but who is that person?"

Lee looked at him with a smile and said, "She's Naeko-san. She's Gaara's -;)pinky signal-."

Shikamaru looked at Naeko and said to Lee, "Really? Huh, she looks a little too _grown up_. But it's not like I care -_-'."

At that moment Temari said, "Stop it or I'll pull your cat ears!!!"

Naeko stood up and ran behind Gaara who just arrived, "Temari's being mean to me again Gaara."

He didn't say anything, because he knew her better than that by now.

Then a woman came by with short black hair (Shizune) and said to Shikamaru, "Naruto is out of any danger. He's asleep, so go in one by one. Sakura is in now, so you'll have to wait."

Gaara turned around, and walked out. Temari and Naeko followed and so did Shikamaru, who said, "I guess you guys are leaving now. Ptf. Well, thank you, you were a lot of help".

Gaara and Kankuro just turned around slightly and Temari then waved goodbye to him, blushing.

Naeko remained standing next to Shikamaru, so Kankurou turned around and said, "What are you waiting for, Naeko? Let's go."

Naeko smiled and waved, "^^ I'll just stay here for a week. Since I still have a week of punishment to go through :(".

Kankurou looked at Gaara. And then Gaara said, "If you don't get back in a week... I'll come get you myself."

Shikamaru looked at him and thought, _'I think Lee was right about these two.'_

They got going again and Naeko waved goodbye. Temari turned around since Naeko was standing next to Shikamaru and she hissed, "You better not embarrass Suna with Konoha, Naeko!"

They finally left after Temari's threats. And then Naeko and Shikamaru stand there awkwardly alone. He conspicuously stared at Naeko -mostly the ears- and just walked away with a lazy goodbye wave.

After that awkward "chat", Naeko went back in to see Naruto. Lee just came out from seeing him, and now he was getting scolded by Tsunade. Naeko ignored the trouble Lee was in and nonchalantly walked into Naruto's room. She sat there and stared at him. He didn't wake up under her watch. And eventually they closed the hospital with her in there.

She didn't care much about it. After all, herr purpose was to see Naruto awake. But morning came, and Naruto was still asleep. Some three people came to visit, while she stepped out to the restroom. As she was about to walk in, a handsome guy with half of his face covered asked, "Excuse me miss, but aren't you a ninja from Sunagakure? Why are you still here?"

He smile showed beneath his mask, but his question is serious, so Naeko replied "I'm here to see Naruto ^^," she spoke with a calm smile.

They both smiled at one another in a sort of hostile way. Just as he was about to ask her something else, Lee passed by, "Morning Naeko-san! Have you seen Naruto yet?"

Naeko turned to Lee. "Not yet, he's still asleep... hey 'Fuzzy eyebrows' wanna go get breakfast?" she spoke as she rubbed her empty belly.

Lee responded happily, "I was coming to invite you! Let's go!" He walks after you and then realizes, _'Why did she just call me that? ToT I guess she doesn't like me after all....'  
_  
As she was almost out of sight, she waved back and shouted to Kakashi -because she knew he was still watching - and said, "Bye sexy dude!"

Naeko had breakfast with Lee, but right after, they split up as soon as he asked her to come watch him train. To which she replied, "-.-' no thanks, Fuzzy.-he looked sad :(- But hey, -looked hopeful again :)- can you give me directions to Naruto's house?"

Lee got sad again, but gave her the directions after she explained she was going visit Naruto at his home, because the hospital sucks!

And so Naeko you goet the address and started getting to know Konoha for the next five days. In those days, sheyou getmanaged to make in trouble....

SheYou took Akamaru for a trip out of the hospital, without permission. Poor Kiba was injured too and upset. But since sheyou returned Akamaru happier and healthier than ever on the same day, she you ended being friends with Kiba. -Yay!-

Next sheyou ran into the Hokage and insulted her, which caused Naekoyou to ask for forgiveness by getting the Hokageher a bouquet of special flowers. -It was ok if she hated Naekoyou, but since she was you representing Gaara now, sheso you had to right heyour wrong.-.

Later, sheYou met an old man named Jiraiya, whom sheyou thought was actually kind of sexy. SheYou hanged around with him for a day, and he told her you plenty of funny stories, but when he got a little to personal... SheYou dusted laxative spores to his face, -something to carry on hand for such cases ;p.- and lost sight of him.

Finally, the time came for Naekoyou to leave, sheyou probably didn't make many friends, just a couple, and a few enemies -no one influential though-. The worst part was that sheyou never got to meet Naruto, because he left on a mission just that morning of the fifth day. So now, Lee and Ten-ten were the only persons saying goodbye to heryou.

She wasYou were leaving on a lonely two day trip -–she wasyou're fast alright- but still excited for two reasons: #1) She You would get to see and maybe 'touch' Gaara again. And #2) SheYou wasere looking forward to going to Lee's famous 'Curry of life' restaurant. SheYou gave Lee a big grateful smooch on the cheek, and he almost fainted if it wasn't because good sweet Ten-ten smacked him to his senses.

Now, you're on heyour way home, Naeko was alone just carrying some money and a small bag with some souvenirs for the people back home o.O_~.

Let's just hope sheyou doesn't get lost or get eaten by a wolf. Wolf?!

Naeko Ruuuuun! You followed Lee's directions to the 'curry of life', but just as sheyou wasere getting close, she you found that the path sheyou wasere following got divided into three. Now sheyou stood there reading the paper with the directions but nothing about the three way road. --._-; Crap!-

Off on the distance, sheyou heard a shout, "Look out below!!!!"

SheYou looked up and sawit's a red and white bulk falling straight toward heryou. As it was's about to hit heryou, Naekoyou stepped away, and stayed staring at the whole 'it' made in the ground. After a while, sheyou sawee a shaky hand with long claws coming out of the crater.

SheYou heard a guy complain, "Oh, crap! What the hell did that Naraku..."

His head showeds up to the surface. He hads white hair, and yellow eyes and fangs, but the strangest part was his pointy, fuzzy, white ears sort of like Naeko'syours.

Then sheyou looked at his red clothes, as he gotets up dusting himself and complaining., "Oh look, it's raining big red flowers,." She mockingly noted.

He lookeds up still dazed from the fall, and saidys, "Where?! Is it an attack?"

NaekoYou dropped to the floor in laughter, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! -Points at the guy- What the hell is that?! Geez, you're the second most densedensest person I've met lately. And what are you, a cute 'doggy'?"

He gotets fuming mad and unsheatheds a huge sword, "What did you say, cat?! I'll slice you up! Now tell me where am I?"

NaekoYou tookake a break from laughing, "Who did you just call cat, stupid dog?!"

He screameds back, "My name is Inuyasha! Stop calling me dog! -he starts looking around-.

"Hey! My name is Naeko, ok?! Stop calling me a cat you dumbass!!!" And how can you not know where you are? Isn't it obvious we're in the country of fire?" You say at poor Inuyasha.

He seemed bemusedreplies, "Fire country?!... -he puts his sword away- Hmm, listen up, Naeko was it? -Naekoyou nodded- I think I fell into some portal that brought me to this strange dimension."

NaekoYou looked at him and saidy, "-_-' That can be the only explanation. Although, I saw no such portal. I suspected that something crappy would fall out of the sky on such a nice sunny day, dog."

He starteds shaking his fist at heryou, "Oh yeah! Well, dogs eat cats for breakfast! Lucky for you I'm not a dog. I'm a dog demon!"

NaekoYou shookake heyour fist back, "Lucky for you I'm not a cat. And if I were a cat I would have claws and a tail, dumbass! I'll bring down the whole forest on you!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" says Inuyasha.

Then the whole forest begins shaking and trees seem to be moving theiyour way, "Me and this army!" sheyou exclaimed.

Then he tookakes out his sword again ready for a fight., "Fine then, bring it on! I'll beat you up and then I'll find my ways home. No problem!"

She wasYou're about to get to start fighting when the loud rumbling of both theiyour empty stomachs, madekes themyou freeze. BYou both heold theiyour stomachs and stared at one another, looking less vicious, and kind of embarrassed.

She was the first toYou send the trees back, and say, "-_-' You're a dog demon right?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" says Inuyasha.

Then sheyou reluctantly saidy, "I was going to a restaurant... -._-- but I got lost. Can you find it by smell?"

He smirkeds, "Sure I can... but why would I guide you?"

Then sheyou smirked, "Because I have money from this world. Or will you kill for food?"

He lookeds mad, "What the hell?! Do I look like some kind of barbarian?!!!"

Then, while you say looking at him up and down, she said, "You sure do, with that huge sword and no shoes. -he looks ready to beat heryou up now- ... But you do have an honest face. So, truce?" SheYou offered him a handshake and he tookakes it, but he was still mad and looking away.

"Name?" she asked.

"Inuyasha," he replied gruffly, "Yours?"

"Naeko."

At the restaurant...

NaekoYou discovered this was not the place Lee told heryou about. But sheyou wasere way past lunch time by now, so sheyou asked for the special of the day -grilled sardines and rice with green tea.- and Inuyasha had the beef bowl.

When Naekoyou complained about why he picked the more expensive one, he said, "If it weren't for me you'd still be starving on that road. Not to mention I'm a guest at this dimension, right?"

NaekoYou didn't answer, and as the food arrived he mumbled to himself, "I hope Kagome is ok. She's alone with that 'meinji wolf'..."

By the time he noticed that Naekoyou heard, sheyou had that sly look of heyours and sheyou started teasing him, "So, worried your girlfriend might run away with another guy, eh?"

He blusheds and wais about to yell at heryou, when the waitress arrivedbrings with youther tea, she lookeds at you both, and. She's blushing and you both stare at her like 'wtf? 'Then she squealeds, "Eeek! Oh you guys are sooo cute! Are you related?"

Then theyyou both yelled at the same time, "NO WAY!!!"

Then Inuyahsa said, whileys pointing at Naekoyou, "Don't you see she has green hair?"

Then you saidy as sheyou pointed back atto him, "Yeah! And his hair is white! Not to mention I'd rather be related to a skunk!"

Then the hopeful waitress still saidys, "Then are you guys on a date ^^?"

The both of themyou arched theiyour ears backward and stared at each other with disgust. That's when Naekoyou goet seriously mad, "What?! No way! Not in a million years! He can never be like my Gaara! And if it were this guy, the only man in the world, then I'd also marry a skunk first!"

And Inuyasha replieds as well, "Yeah, as if! Sshe can't compare to Kagome or Kikyo!"

This time the girl just apologizeds and leftaves. -about time-.

Then Inuyasha gaveives Naekoyou a look, "Gaara, eh? What happened, did your boyfriend dump you in the middle of the forest?"

But Naekoyou waseren't paying attention. She was justYou're staring at heyour tea, and then sheyou offered it to Inuyasha saying, "Hey, smell this. Does it smell like alcohol or something like that?"

He then askedreplies, "O._o What am I now, your personal body guard?"

And that's how theyyou both began talking about theiyour troublesome relationships. And theyyou even gave each other a little of advice. After all, the fist love of theiyour lives had also died and been reborn, and you both had slept in trees until the reincarnations woke themyou up. -actually huge coincidence, I didn't mean it this way, ooops ;p-

Now deep in the conversation, Inuyasha was speakingtold you in screams, "... a twelve year old kid?! Are you some kind of deviant?! How old are you anyway?"

Then Naekoyou saidy, "Seventeen! And how about you, two-timer!! At least I already made up my mind!"

Then he shouteds back, "Oh yeah?! I'd like to see 'you' choose between those two. Trust me... -he gets sad- ... there's a huge difference."

Then Naeko'syour tone gotets lower too, "Well, I guess I am lucky, not to have to choose. So, since you're as dense as Gaara, what do you think I should do?"

Inuyasha wais about to get mad, but then he cooleds down and saidys, "Hmm... he's still going through some though times, according to you. So, just leave him alone for a while to sort out his mind... and... what would you do if you 'did' have to choose?"

NaekoYou looked away, "I guess... I'd be... -he's looking at heryou eagerly-... as royally screwed as you are."

He almost fellalls off the bench, and then snappeds, "Hey! What kind of help is that?!"

Then sheyou laughed a little and saidy, "^^ Don't get mad. I guess the best thing would be to take your own advice and organize your thoughts... -sigh- Why can they just be reborn with their old memories...."

Then Inuyasha finisheds the thought, "Yeah, then we wouldn't have to think so hard on this?"

Then Naekoyou said, vy very confidently, "I guess, you should choose the new reincarnation, that Kagome girl... -he looks surprised and asks 'why?'- Because, she's alive now. The other one is just a partial soul suffering on the memories of the past. Not to mention... she is made of clay right?"

"What are you getting at?" says Inuyasha.

Then sheyou gaive him a look, "Well, is she anatomically correct... for you know...?"

Inuyasha gaveives it some thought and beganins mumbling, "Well, I guess she might... hey!!! -he blushes and gets mad, hitting the table- You are a sicko, you know that?"

Then Naeko laughedyou laugh and saidy, "You wouldn't get it if your mind wasn't in the gutter, you know." Then sheyou looked away and out of the window. The sun wasis already about to set now -it's been about 5 hours!- SheYou jumped to heyour feet, "I'm late getting home now!"

Then sheyou stepped out -after paying of course- and so didoes Inuyasha who saidays, "I need to get back to Kagome too!"

Naeko raYou run back to the main road to find heyour way and Inuyasha followeds heryou. SheYou stared at the roads, doubtful of Lee's directions that might lead themyou to the sea and not Sunagakure.

Inuyasha stoodands there looking around and thinking out loud, "That portal has to be around here somewhere!..."

NaekoYou turned to him very happy and saidy, "-._- I know, I'll tell you how to find a portal... if you tell me on which direction you smell sand that doesn't smell like the ocean."

He lookeds at heryou, "-._-' So, how do I know you won't trick me?"

Then sheyou looked at him angrilymad, "You know we have too much in common and almost the same goals. At least, we both wanna get home right?"

He agreeds and closeds his eyes., Hhe almost lookeds like he was 's meditating. But he was's sniffing and listening, until he saidys, "I smell the sand and hear wind, but no ocean in that direction -points to the part of the road to the right-."

And so sheyou smiled and saidy, "^^ You should go into the forest -sheyou pointed to the opposite way- and find the large tree with red leaves and blue letters on it. Place your hand on it and think of home and visualize it as you think of a special someone. And I'm not kidding do as I say!"

He smileds and thoughtinks whether he should trust heryou or not. Then he turned around and started s walking away. He waveds and saidys, "Well, thanks, I guess... And give that kid a break, ok?"

NaekoYou smiled and waved back even though he wasisn't looking at , "Sure! No problem... and remember that you'rer screwed. -he gets an d angry vein on the back of his headate and makes a fist-. Oh, but just in case... my thumbs up for Kagome ^o^".

That way the new friendsyou parted, with your new friend possibly to never see one anotherhim again. And in seconds, all that ran through heyour mind was Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara... and so on.  
So, sheYou picked up heyour speed to make it in time for the week, if not earlier.  
T_T Goodbye to my new buddy... and hello again GAARA ^o^!!! And what did Gaara do during your absence?  
Well, train of course^^!  
But on the fourth day...

Gaara went into 'his' room to shower and change -he always did when Naeko wasn't around- But now, he was looking at all the garbage around, when Temari came in. She gasped when she saw Gaara standing there -fully dressed- looking at the trash. Then she said, "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here Gaara. I saw the door open, and I thought Naeko might be back. Gomen ^~^. -No reply from Gaara- Eh, Gaara... -he turns to look at her- uh, what would you do _'if'_ Naeko doesn't get back in a week."

He lookeds angry, but hid ites by turning around again, "I said I would get her back if I had to, and I will."

Temari smileds nervously. She stayyeds there but kepteps quiet for a while, until finally she askeds, "Gaara... do you like Naeko? I mean, really like her."

Gaara, still not turning around, saidys nothing. And so, Temari turneds around disappointed, and saidys, "I see. Sorry to bother you".

Temari wasis almost walking out when Gaara saidys, "So what if I do?"

Temari seemedis shocked, but happy he finally talked to her. Then she saidys, "Um, I... That's cool ^~^. I mean, Naeko is cool. She is a little crazy though. -Gaara turns to see her with cold eyes- I think she's nice. But... uh, you know... you can always trust me and of course Kankuro too. That is, if you want to, or if Naeko is not around... We're blood related so that should count, right ^^'?"

Gaara just saidys, "I know that." Then he turns back away.

Temari leftaves the room and shuts the door as she exhaleds in relief. But she smileds feeling a sense of accomplishment.

About fifteen minutes later...

Temari heards a knock on her door and she openeds thinking Kankuro wants her to make dinner. She openeds the door really mad and yells, "For the last time I'm not a cook!!!" She tookakes a second look only to find and sees Gaara.

Then he saidys, "Hm, never mind."

He was's about to walk away, when Temari noticeds he was's carrying a guitar -Naeko's broken, one single string guitar-.

Then Temari saidys, "Hey wait! Sorry. I thought it was Kankurou. -she plays the last card- Is that Naeko's guitar?"

Gaara stops and turns around with a light blushing, "Yes. I've heard her play it like this... -more blushing- so I thought...."

Temari just snatched the guitar away. ":D Sure! I'll get someone to fix it."

By the time she said that, Gaara was walking away into 'his' room again, but she almost heard him say, "Thanks".

Temari stayed in her room, staring at the guitar, _'Gaara is finally trusting people again. You better not mess it up Naeko, or I'll be the one to drag you back here one way or another.'_

_

* * *

_

_Comments: _Editing takes forever now that I'm working on other projects T~T...

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Naeko (c) Sheba D. Vil (me 8D)


	7. Chapter 7

It was the 7th day already *at 6 am*. Gaara came home to rest from training and wondering if he would have to go after Naeko from Sunagakure. He had been training so intensely. By the time he came out of the shower, he felt very tired. His face looked a little red, and he felt uncomfortable. It might be a fever, because he was beginning to feel sleepy and dizzy. It got to the point that he only managed to put on his boxers before he had to sit on 'his' bed. There, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Soon he began to dream.

**_~Gaara's Dream~_**

_It__ was a very hot afternoon. He came home and saw Naeko making dinner. He tried not to notice that apparently she was only wearing a white apron. He felt a strange uneasy feeling. So, he walked up to his room to take a shower, to get some relief from the heat. _

_It was nothing__ but a normal shower; that is, until the water from the shower stopped running. At the moment he felt that familiar embrace coming from behind. It was Naeko's arms wrapping around his body. He froze as the bare skin of her breasts rubbed against his bare back. His heart began racing like it's a life or death situation. _

_She beg__an to whisper to his ear, "You're my one and only..." over and over again. _

_Listening to her chant, he relaxed his tense body and let his head back on her shoulder. He didn't turn to look at her, but with eyes closed he said, "I was afraid you had left." _

_She remained__ quiet without saying anything. But he felt her hands running up and down his chest and stomach. He lay back further and began to enjoy the moment. He doesn't reject it. He lets it happen and begins to pant and moan saying "Naeko..." in a faint voice. _

A few minutes before that moment and back in reality...

Naeko was finally at the entrance of Sunagakure. She was thirsty and starving -probably one of the few people who would venture out into the desert with no food or water. But she didn't stop until she reached the house. Annoyed after spending ten minutes looking for the key only to find out that the door was unlocked, she pouted and muttered, "Oh, great -_-."

She went to the kitchen and drank a whole gallon of milk and ate some cookies -;p nice breakfast- After sitting at the table resting for a while, she had the need to let out some of that excess milk. So, as usual she ran back to _her_ bathroom.

As Naeko was about to open the door, she heard Gaara faintly calling out her name. It didn't sound like he was yelling at her, so she walked in. To her amazement, she found him on the bed and thought _'Oh how cute ^_^... hey wait a minute... Shukaku!' _

Cautiously, she got closer. As she watched him, she shuddered in fear that Shukaku was taking over Gaara's mind. He was blushing and making noises. She thought he was calling her for help and so she shook him awake.

As he began to open his eyes he saw Naeko looking down on him. She was looking concerned. He noticed she staring and so he abruptly took a blanket and covered himself. He turned away with his red face seemingly holding his stomach and he shouted at her, "GET THE HELL OUT!!!"

Naeko walked out and said nothing. She just saw him go through a very 'strange' dream -Oooh...He hates her now- But all she thought was, _'Maybe he just shouldn't sleep because he wakes up cranky.'_

As if she hadn't seen a thing, Naeko took over Temari's room, because she was gone. She showered and changed after she found some of her clothes in the laundry room. Just a an old t-shirt and some ripped (rips on strategic places ;p) blue jeans. After refreshing her body, you she sat in the living room waiting to see if Gaara would come down.

He finally came down and went to the laundry room –to drop off the bed sheets –Why (O_O)? Did the sheets get messy somehow?—

Then he came back and stood the in the living room, looking away.

Naeko stood up as well trying to see him face to face. But he kept looking mad with that blush on his face until she finally snapped, "Oh that's it! What the hell is your problem? Are you mad because I saw you like that?!"

He turned around more humiliated than ever and began walking toward the stairs.

Then Naeko said, "So what if you're not strong enough? You're still human. You have weaknesses too. That's why you fell asleep. If Shukaku almost got out... well, it was a mistake. But you should thank me for waking you, and not be angry with me or yourself. What kind of Kazekage will you be, if you get mad like a little spoiled kid?"

Gaara stopped in his tracks and seemed to be thinking about her words, perhaps glad she didn't see what he feared she had seen. And so, he turned to her and faced her in the middle of the living room. Looking more calm he said, "You're right... thanks."

Naeko smiled thinking, _'I guess sometimes it's ok not talking about the truth, by talking about something else. I never would have imagined feeling this way, but thank goodness for Shukaku!' _She saw him trying to smile a little, and then, she asked, ":D Does that mean you're not mad at me?"

He nodded. And she couldn't contain the happiness, so she pounced at him like a dog happy to see its master –too much hanging out with Inuyasha eh?— and drop him on the floor. She was on top of him, looking down on him; her long green hair cascades over both of them. Face to face now, he tensed up and almost taking a grip of the floor. She let her face closer to his very slowly, and he closed his eyes.

In a tender voice, she said, "Did you miss me?"

That's when he felt a big wet lick on his right cheek. He got mad, "Aaagh! Who the hell misses bathing in saliva?!"

Naeko didn't complain, as she let her body drop over him. She then let her head rest to his side, next to his right ear. Then, she began to whisper, "I did miss you... There were so many people there. But without you, this time I felt it was an eternity alone. I truly felt lower than a_ zero_ without you."

Gaara noticed how sad and sincere her voice sounded as she began nibbling on his ear with most of her body still on top of him. His arms began to loosen up and rise from the ground. He was either about to hug or push her away.

Just then...

The front door opened and they heard Temari's voice, "Man, that was a boring mission!" She walked into the living room.

Naeko sat up –still on top of Gaara who has just put his arms back down. She looked at Naeko and is about to get very mad, when Naeko smiled and jumped at her too, "Temari!"

She pushed her away, but Naeko still had that big old smile, "^_^ Temari..."

Temari replied very angrily, "What?!"

Then Naeko started fiddling with her bag of 'souvenirs' as she went on, "... guess who sent you flowers".

Temari blushed and said, "Flowers? Uh, I..."

Naeko couldn't wait so she shouted, "It was your boyfriend!"

Gaara was still there so Temari shyly said, "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!"

"So then who's Shikamaru then?" Naeko spoke very slyly.

She blushed madly and covered her mouth in shock.

Then Naeko went on to say, "Yeah, I knew you would remember you see..."

~Flashback~

When Naeko was in Konoha wasting time, she wondered into Ino's flower shop. There, she walked around annoying Ino by saying she had wrongfully classified some of the flowers.

Ino was yelling all sorts of curses at Naeko when Shikamaru and Chouji came in. Then Ino's tone changed as she greeted Chouji who was just out of the hospital. Naeko ran up to them pointing, "Hey it's you!"

Chouji smiled, "^_^ Oh you're the person who helped me while the medical team arrived,-bows- Thank you".

Naeko just nodded and took Shikamaru by the neck, "Good timing! Now you can choose a flower for Temari."

"Wtf?! Why would I? That's too troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Then Naeko grabbed him in a headlock, "^_^ Don't lie, I know you like her. So come on let's find her something nice". -he blushed-

For about half an hour Naeko dragged him by the store until he picked a pink sunflower. He knew Naeko wanted an explanation so he sayid, "See, it's pink. She likes pink so she'll like it. Now let go."

Naeko gladly took the flower and walked out.

Ino stopped laughing and went to Shikamaru for the money. He looked at her, "Why me?"

Ino laughed some more, "It was for your 'girlfriend' wasn't it?"

He looked at Naeko going into a store across the street as he searched his pockets. In a sigh he said, "Aah, that 'catgirl' is so troublesome -_-'".

Back in the present...

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch by the time Naeko's story was finished. Kankuro had come home with some take out food so everyone gathered to chat. Temari tried not to sound too needy as she asked, "Uh, so where is it?"

Finally, Naeko took her bag and handed a flower stem to Temari, to which she freaked out, "What the hell? This is not a flower!"

Naeko had 'anime' streams of tears as she ruefully explained explained, "T.T It was the morning before I left. It's just that..."

"You had to have breakfast, eh -_O" interrupted Kankuro.

To which Naeko angrily replied, "Hey, that I'm an 'incarnated forest spirit' doesn't mean I eat plants!"

They all stared at Naeko in shock. Finally Kankurou said, "Huh really? How come you're only telling us this now?!"

Naeko just shrugged her shoulders and went on to say, "Actually... I thought I had told you already," There was a pause and then she went back to her other story, "So anyways, I was leaning on a fence waiting for Lee to say goodbye, when a cow from behind the fence ate the whole flower in a bite ToT... But... it's the thought that counts right? ;D".

Temari reluctantly took the 'flower' while Kankuro was holding his sides from splitting in so much laughter. Even Gaara was laughing, so Temari tried to laugh –despite the fact that the vein oh her forehead is about to explode.

Then Naeko looked in the bag and took out a green outfit --Lee style ;p.

Kankuro laughed more and in tears said, "Let me guess, that's Gaara's, right?"

Naeko looked a bit sad and said, ":( Nope. I didn't find Gaara's size, so this one for you Puba. -Throws it to him- There, try it on ^^!"

If he was laughing before, now he's mad, while Temari and Gaara had a laughter attack. Then he snapped and pointed at Gaara, "So what did you get him?!"

Naeko looked into the almost empty bag, and took out an unmarked video tape. As she handed it to Gaara she said, "Here this is for ya ^o^".

Gaara took it and stared at it wondering what it might be.

But Temari said, "Hey wait a minute! That better not be something indecent!"

Kankuro very calmly crossed his arms and said, "Just in case, I'll take a look. Wanna watch with me Naeko -_o?"

For once, Naeko's expression became serious, "But that's just for Gaara. -Now the older siblings are giving her a glare- Hmm... Hey let's make Kankuro try on his new outfit ^^".

Temari burst in laughter again, but then said, "Only if you tell us what is in that tape."

Naeko yawned, "Only a boring video from the chunnin exam. Just thought he might want to see some of his flaws to strengthen up and stuff. -Stand up- Now get in suit Puba!"

Kankuro stood up and said, "Fine, but if you promise to stop calling me Puba for at least a week."

Naeko and Kankuro left, while Temari stayed with Gaara, "Uh, you're going to watch it in the living room, right?" she asked.

Gaara stood up and popped the video in the VCR. Temari left until she saw it really was the fight against Rock Lee during the chunnin exam.

'_Hmm... I meant to bring the one of the fight against Naruto, but the Konoha video store was out of copies -_-'_ thought Naeko.

As the video was over, Gaara began walking upstairs.

Naeko was coming down wiping away tears of laughter and saying, "That was too funny... yet, disturbing (O.O')" As they crossed paths, he looked at her but she kept going. A few seconds later she stopped behind him, and said, "Did you... -he stops and turns around- get taller?"

He looked at her like he wanted to say more than a 'maybe', but she walked away before that.

~What was really ticking in her mind was...

As Kankuro was getting dressed Temari gave Naeko an envelope, "This is your pay from the mission".

Naeko looked away and gave her back the envelope, "I don't want it. I did nothing back there. And I couldn't care less... So tell me, what is it you really want to say?"

Temari crumbled the envelope in her hand and very serious –as she took out a picture of a person—she said, "See, this is my uncle Yashamaru. He was Gaara's only companion growing up... but he lied to Gaara all that time about caring about him. Truth was he hated Gaara all that time. He tried to kill him and what's worst, got him to trust no one but himself," She looked at Naeko pensively, "He might not want to show it, but I know he's begun trusting you," then, she pointed at Naeko looking fierce, "If _you_ betray him, I swear I'll make you pay for it!"

Naeko, despite all the emotion in Temari's threat, looked at her like she hadn't been listening and took the picture from her, " -_-' Sure this is your 'uncle' and not your 'aunt'?

At that point, Temari had that vein on her forehead again, but Naeko went on, "Hm, either way... why do you care now? You left him alone all that time. And now you're the big brave sister? Don't make me laugh 8D!"

Kankurou stepped out before things could get worse. And next thing Naeko knew, she was kicking on the ground from laughter. She tried to forget it, but still, her mind kept working, _'-_-* How irritating! I'm the oldest one around here and no one shows me respect. But I guess is good a time as any to hear Inu's advice and give Gaara some space'_. And that's when she ran into Gaara on the stairs. After that awkward encounter with him, Naeko disappeared for the rest of the day -as usual.

Well, isn't that what cats do?

It wasn't until about 9 p.m. when Gaara found Naeko on his favorite place. She was sitting there, and he sat next her. It was odd how she held back from hugging him, when he actually expected it.

She didn't look at him in the eye as she finally asked, "So, did you get my point?"

He sighed and said, "I know you meant to tell me that I need to strengthen myself. I was useless when the sand was surpassed and when my chakra was gone," he looked at her and she nodded with a smile. He looked content about it and kept talking, "I also know that I feel different from then. I was empty and living for the wrong purpose. But now, thanks to Naruto, and... Uh, I have goal in life." He looked at her and she had big starry eyes with streams of tears in a somewhat comical way.

As she wiped the tears away, she said to him, "^^' Wow! It got to you more than I expected. So, planning on strengthening that 'taijitsu' (hand to hand combat) of yours?"

He looked down and blushed a bit, "That's why I'm here. Temari and Kankuro have been helping with my training until now. But since the sand interferes, it's almost impossible to practice self defense," he paused and looked at her, but then he looks away as he admitted, "I need your help."

By now, she had a lollypop in her mouth, so she took it out and said, "You want me to beat them up for ya? :D"

He grimaced, "I... hmm, need you to help me train. Since my sand is useless against you. I know you're strong, so I need to be able to defend myself against your attacks," he remembered his failing when he mistook her kisses for attacks and blushed, "By that I mean, if you want to help me by fighting?"

Naeko stared at him seriously for a while and he stood up ready to say 'never mind', when she stood up and said, "T_T I'm sooo happy... Of course I'll do it!"

He dodged her embrace and began walking away, "Ok then, let's go..." she embrace him from behind again with her arms over his shoulders –he did get a bit taller, but not that much. Then, she whined "Awww! But I just got back from Konoha, I made it in a day and a half. Doesn't that deserve some recognition? And besides, training too much will wear you out before the trials."

He got away again and she let him go –remembering to give him space. Then he looked at her, "What are you saying?" he asks.

By that time, Naeko had that big malicious smile, "Let's have some fun for a while before training ^o^!" Before he could ask what kind of 'fun', he found himself being dragged by the hand toward the town. *

* * *

Comments:

The plan? Hmm, we'll see ;p.

Let me make one thing clear... I know Gaara doesn't sleep, my point here is to make him appear vulnerable like the human that he is. He is still a child and he still gets tired, so it's ok for him to give in once in a while. The reason he doesn't sleep is Shukaku, not because being an insomniac is fun. If there are any more questions please contact me.

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Naeko (c) Sheba D. Vil (me 8D)


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

To her delight, Naeko found herself walking along side with Gaara, in the city at night. Soon, she decided on a place, as they walked she forgot to let go of his hand. He didn't seem to mind until a couple of guys outside a nightclub, started laughing, "Hey I wish my nanny would hold my hand like that."

Then another guy said, "Yeah specially if it's a hot chick like that one."

Gaara took his hand away very abruptly and turned around to face the retarded laughing idiots. He looked like he was seriously about to kill them. The sand on the ground began going crazy.

Just then, Naeko turned around and hugged Gaara. The sand fell to the ground. But those guys looked like they had already wet themselves in fear. But Naeko wasn't not satisfied, so she said, "What's with the fear boys? Afraid you can't measure up to a real man like Gaara?" She pointed at them, "Then you better run to your mommies!" Her voice was like electric shock to them that sent them running away in tears.

Gaara was shocked staring at his hand, thinking, _'I almost lost it again..._ -he looks at her- _If it hadn't been for her...'  
_Just as he was about to thank her, she stopped outside another club and started staring at two pieces of paper. Then Gaara asked, "Are we going in here? -_-* I don't really like this music."

Naeko turned around in streams of tears again, "T_T I know you don't. -he was about to say something but she kept going- I hate polka too. I had these tickets to see System of a Down, but they were for two days ago... I knew I shouldn't have stayed in Konoha all that long :("

Gaara turned around and said, "OK I guess we'll just go home now."

She grabbed his sash and started dragging him away, until they got to the end of a line of people. When she stopped he snatched his sash back, and asked, "What is this now?"

Naeko turned around, "Well, I guess we can watch a movie :)! -Gaara didn't look too happy about it, but does he ever?- Come on it can't be that bad. A lot of people are on the line... -_-' Waayy too many people. Come on!" That's when she took Gaara's hand and began walking ahead of the line. As people began to complain, she turned around in a police officer's outfit – Transformation jutsu— and said, "People! Have some respect for a protector of piece and safety! I'm here to make sure the place is safe. And you should thank Sabaku no Gaara here for helping me out! So, make way!!!"

Gaara looked at the crowd slightly and they all stepped back and smiled nervously. "^~^ Thank you... please go ahead," said a man from the crowd and the rest nodded in agreement.

Gaara followed her as he thought, _'Becoming Kazekage... will they ever see me in any other way than as a monster?'_

*Does it really matter what 'they' think? I like you Gaara, and that's all that matters! ^o^

Naeko, on the other hand, happily made it to the box office. But now she was just staring at the titles. At that moment a brown haired boy who was ready to get tickets for his crowd of friends –Four girls and two other guys— calmly said, "^^ How about 'The Ring'? I've heard it's pretty good."

Naeko just said thanks and got the tickets.

Once inside, Naeko changed back to normal. Gaara looked mad and he said, "Baka! Do you think they didn't notice?"

Naeko looked bored and said, "Hm, does it look like I care? Obeying the rules all the time is boring."

As they stood on the hall arguing, the group of friends from before was staring at the couple from a distance.  
The guy with the brown hair (Giiji) said, "See? I told you guys my brother was right. That girl is Gaara's -pinky signal-."

Then a black haired guy with glasses (Etsuo)said, "Then what my bro said must be true also. Gaara is going to try to become Kazekage."

Then the girls blushed and began mumbling amongst themselves, "Yeah, he is kinda cute."

"That maroon outfit looks good on him".

"He's probably not so bad if he wants to become Kazekage and defend the village."

Then the other guy in the group -black hair too, no glasses (Yuugo)- threw his arms around his two buddies and said, "I don't know much about protecting the village... but man! He sure got game with the chicks. I mean not just _any_ chick, it's a taller, older chick! Look at those legs and cute cat ears, and that silky, long, green hair," he bit his lip and blushed, "But the best part is the way she wears her forehead protector! Let's admit it guys, there's just no girls like that around here. That Gaara sure is one lucky son of..." and that was when one of the girls dumped a soda on his head –good, he needed to cool down.

The group started walking into Naeko's and Gaara's direction and Giiji said, "Uhm, hi guys. Wanna sit with us?"

Gaara and Naeko stopped arguing and then he stared at the guys smiling, then Yuugo stepped up to Naeko and said "^3^ So a date, huh? I bet you guys smooch a lot, don't ya?!"

Gaara looked at Naeko –she was freaked out too— and he understandingly took her hand. Without saying anything, still looking mad, he dragged her inside the theater. Then, she turned back and said, "^~^ See you guys around."

Once inside, Naeko and Gaara sat together. But since the 'keep your distance rule' came up, she sat without hugging him. For that, she spent the whole eternal time of the previews constantly tossing around in her seat, until she finally settled – no one was bothered because there was a fear based circle of emptiness around them, except for the little crowd in front ;p*.

Gaara just crossed his arms, and tried to ignore her. Not hugging him was annoying for Naeko. And not being hugged was also weird for Gaara—at least now.

It wasn't until the movie was in the middle that Naeko began to feel the freezing cold from the A/C—it was at full blast even if it was winter, why? Who knows. Therefore, she spent the next five minutes shaking with arms crossed. It wasn't until a terrifying scene when she saw some girls hug their guys, that she thought, 'Screw _it! It's not scary but...' _At moment she embraced Gaara, and began shivering in his arms.

Yay! Love horror movies :D!!!

She didn't see the horror because she was hiding on his chest. But he looked worried about her, so he placed his arm on her shivering back.

Five minutes later, Naeko was all nice and warm in his arms. Somehow, one of her ears slightly brushed against his lip. That made him uncomfortable –l something maybe related to that dream from before maybe O_o*. Since she had stopped shivering, he moved her aside and nervously stood up.

She looked at him and said, ":( Where are you going?"

He looked at her and said, "I need a break."

To that she thought, _'-_- Great, he needs a break now, what about from training? Geez...'_ And so she went on to shiver. That is, until she noticed the weirdo from before sitting in front of her. His head began turning around like 'exorcist' style. He stared at her making kissy faces repeating, "How about a smoooch, smoooch, smooch..." It was like a freaky owl.

Gaara came back about eight minutes later. There was about six guys sitting around her all beat up like by a train wreck. And she was sitting there looking at the movie with a big old smile—now she had a big denim jacket.

Gaara saw the scene, but knew better than to ask. So, he walked back to his seat. He brought popcorn and sodas. He stepped on that 'smoochy' guy and she could hear the guy's fingers being crushed, but he was out of from the previous beating, so he said to Gaara, "O~O thank you sir ... x.x;"

Gaara finally sat next to her, and she took a soda and stared at him as he handed her the popcorn. He knew she was staring at him, because of the glimpses of light, then he said, "What are you staring at? Just take this."

She snatched the popcorn; and then gave Gaara a very simple kiss on the cheek, and said, "You're so cute ^o^!" Then he replies, "I just couldn't hear anything over the growling of your empty stomach. Now shut up."

She didn't tell him that the loud pounding of his heart distracted her as well, for she knew it was better to keep quiet.

The following half of the movie they sat there watching and laughing while others cowered in fear. No more hugging since she had a jacket now ;). But every now and then their hands would meet in the popcorn during dark scenes, but the 'space' rule didn't let her say anything. Only Inuyasha could come up with the idea of no romanticism -_-'*

As Naeko and Gaara walked out of the theater, Giiji and Etsuo were dragging the 'smoochy' guy out too. They let him go and Etsuou (the one with glasses) came up to Naeko and Gaara, "Hey guys ^^. Scary movie, huh?"

Naeko started laughing like crazy, and as she finally stopped, she said, "Actually, nope, I scare Gaara way more than that little girl ever could 8D."

Gaara considered the idea of walking away, but instead he replied, "Ha, you were shaking in fear in there, Naeko".

"Did he just say Neko?" Said 'smoochy' guy as he sparked back to life.

Naeko immediately threw her leftover soda at his face, and said, "It's Na-e-ko, baka!"

Gaara looked at the guy and simply said, "You should keep your friend on a check or he might get hurt."

Then Giiji smacked his forehead, "Hm :) I don't think, uh, Naeko here would kill him."

The Gaara replied, "Who said it would be her?" – ;O Someone's jealous here—then, Gaara started walking away and said, "Let's go."

Obediently, Naeko walked next to him, but then Etsuo said, "Uh, hey guys!" both stopped and looked, "You guys might be scary and all, but will it be ok if we walk with you? I mean, it seems you're going our way, and..."

Gaara replied emotionlessly, "Fine, just hurry up."

The group smiled and followed. After Naeko and Gaara parted ways with them—especially after Naeko glared at the squealing girls most of the way-- Naeko could see a slight smile on Gaara's face, and she thought, _'See? It's not so hard getting people to like you, is it?'_ Then she said to him, "So what now?" sounding very low on energy, "Training?"

He knew he would get her 'arghh' voice that and she would say that she didn't feel like it. So he said, "No. I need to study as well. I'll use the rest of the night to read".

_T_T He's sooo cute and he understands me sooo well._

_

* * *

_Comment: Still editing. Taking forever, since I don't like to read T~T

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko (c) Sheba D. Vil


	9. Chapter 9

A concerned villager contacted Temari about the strange noises she had been hearing in her roof since 3 a.m. until now (noon). Temari took out her fan and looking up the roof she shouted, "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Not too much of her surprise, a flowing bundle of green hair slowly appeared from the edge of the roof, and Naeko's familiar voice said, "Morning Temari-chan!"

"What the hell are **you** doing here!?" Temari shouted louder making the village woman try to hide behind a broom.

Naeko jumped down nonchalantly and replied pointing, "v.v I was just cleaning this lady's gutters".

Temari shrieked, "Ew, it sounds completely wrong when _you_ say it... Hey! Where's Gaara?! Were you doing something to him up there?!"

Naeko picked her nose a bit, and then used her free hand from behind her back to showed her fist. When Temari backed away thinking it meant a fight, Naeko looked distant and explained, "I was busy making a new friend." She encapsulated the contents of her fist with both her hands and peeked in to say, "Hey friend :3, hungry? Let's ,make ya some Jalapeo oatmeal for breakfast!"

Naeko continued walking as she talked to whatever was on her hands, Temari looked on and almost forgot to yell, "I don't want any of that for breakfast! I'm sick of spicy foods damn you! :O!!!" ... Eventually, she apologized to the lady before going home too.

Moments later...

"Aw my stomach's burning! T~T... Damn it Gaara! How can you eat that?!" Kankuro rubbed his belly as he drank water Temari just went out to eat.

Gaara kept his arms crossed not saying that although the food was spicy, it was also one of his favorites. Then, he walked into the living room pretending to hide his curiosity at to what seemed to be Naeko's newly found source of affection.

Naeko contemplated whatever she had on hand, and every time Gaara was close to looking, she turned around-which of course ended up arousing Gaara's curiosity even further. And just as she sat on the roof of the house at night wishing her secret new friend good night, Gaara sat just a few steps away.

Every time the wind blew, Naeko noticed Gaara got closer by a bit and a bit more, and more, until he was all out next to her trying to see what she was holding.

Naeko turned around without a warning and planted a big, wet lick on his lips.

He backed away looking offended as he wiped the saliva off his face with his sleeve, and then he snapped, "Why the hell are you defending that thing?! Is it some sort of weapon?"

"O_o... XD! What kind of a nut are you!?... I guess a very cute one ^3^. Tell you what, if you want to know what this is, you have to pay me..." Naeko gave him a sly look.

Gaara didn't lose time to take out his wallet and ask, "How much?"

_'. He is dense_' Thought Naeko and then she licked her lips to explain, "I don't need or want money, I want something... more fun ^o^."

"Are you challenging me to a fight?"

"No, -.-;... I mean, I'll trade you a peek for... uh, let's say a kiss. Yeah! Give me a kiss and you can meet my cute friend here... Either that, or we can play doctor. I can give you a detailed check up ;)..."

Gaara blushed bright red under moonlight and looked on to Naeko's soft hair blowing in the wind as he contemplated the idea if for just a second; he took a gulp of saliva and decided, "It is just a trick! There's nothing on your hands, so stop playing stupid games!"

Naeko's eyes quickly became big and teary, ";~;, I know you're mad, but no matter how big or small you are, it still hurts when other people deny your existence... ;-; you're so cruel to say that!" After saying that, Naeko stood up and jumped off the roof.

After listening such words, Gaara felt the pain he knew in his early childhood and realized that perhaps she did understand what he felt in the past and even now.

A couple of days later, days in which Naeko didn't speak to Gaara at all, Naeko was stepping out of the bathroom after a hot shower. She complained less, and Gaara could hear her sing and say, "Don't worry my little buddy I'll have you all clean like me ^-^".  
By now, Naeko had her friend in a small box with holes too small to see anything, but enough for whatever was inside to be able to breathe.

Gaara was in his room, which he reluctantly shared with Naeko, when she stepped out of the shower drying her hair and using a tiny towel else to cover her body. Gaara turned bright red more than his hair. And before he could complain, Naeko got dressed and walked out saying, "V.V; Don't worry about anything, my buddy and I will be leaving... As soon as I find another place anyway .;"

Moments, later Gaara found her on the roof. She was trying to hide that she was cold, but her ears were shaking.

Gaara bit his lip and walked over to her, and then he threw her jacket on her back. Naeko kept pouting, but couldn't hide a small blush of joy.

Gaara sat next to her and gazed at the moon as well. Naeko could tell Gaara was having a hard time saying the following: "So, if I... _Kiss_ you, can I really see what's in that box?"  
Naeko was pretending to keep her dignity, "Yeah, but only if you want to v.v".

Gaara turned to her and hesitated for a while, and she could see that he was thinking how much easier it would be if that was a duel to the death, so she said, "Fine, if you're that shy I'll just close my eyes u.u."

His hands were sweaty and his heart was racing; and as he leaned closer to her, he held his hand to his chest as if trying to hide the sound of his heart pounding. Too bad the image of Naeko walking out nearly nude was too fresh in his mind. Loud heartbeat or not, he did it in one blow. He closed his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek; she smirked as she saw him through his lightly open eye. A strange sensation urging from within made him want to embrace her and kiss her more, but he backed away, and asked for his reward, "OK, now let me see."

Naeko blinked and said, "That's it? Geez, how cheap, no tongue or anything? :)... –pounces- This **is** a KISS!"

Naeko let go of the box, and while Gaara struggled to keep Naeko and himself from falling as well as to being taken to new explorative sensations, the sound of fluttering wings broke the silence of that almost quiet night. Naeko got off Gaara and looked up waving, "Goodbye Nichie!"

The small black bird flew as if it seemed to be flowing directly into the moon. Gaara and Naeko looked on until it was no longer visible. All that time Gaara found himself content with the idea of knowing someone that caring, but at that moment he never thought about saying it.

As Naeko looked on, she explained, "It was born later than the other birds, so when time came to migrate her parents had to leave her. XD I must say it was hard finding the right time to teach her how to fly without anyone seeing us. I don't like people knowing I'm that much of a softie, or that I might be trying to eat it -.-;. So, promise you won't tell."

"OK" he said, and continued to be silent.

Then she added, "I know you won't since you've known for a while 8D! -hugs him- You're so cute to try and cheer me up. I promise I won't tell either...-lets him go- Hm... and now that we're alone... wanna play doctor?"

Gaara grimaced and just walked away—he tried anyway. After all, they were to begin training in taijitsu the following day, and Gaara shuddered to think what she had in mind for that.

* * *

Comment: Originally, this chapter was supposed to be Chapter 8.5 and it was written after the entire series was completed. However, since it is pretty short, I decided to add it in the correct sequence.

I guess that's all 8D

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko (c) Sheba D. Vil


	10. Chapter 10

IX.

SONNET 138  
When my love swears that she is made of truth  
I do believe her, though I know she lies,  
That she might think me some untutored youth,  
Unlearned in the world's false subtleties.  
Thus vainly thinking that she thinks me young,  
Although she knows my days are past the best,  
Simply I credit her false speaking tongue:  
On both sides thus is simple truth suppressed.  
But wherefore says she not she is unjust?  
And wherefore say not I that I am old?  
O, love's best habit is in seeming trust,  
And age in love loves not to have years told:  
Therefore I lie with her and she with me,  
And in our faults by lies we flattered be.

**-William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

  
**

That morning the siblings had breakfast and set off to train. Naeko stayed back after complaining it was too sunny outside. Thinking that she just didn't want to train, Gaara didn't mention it anymore. In the end, she spent most of day playing with her newly fixed guitar; she didn't bother on asking who had done it, but yes it was great it was fixed.

Later, she got up and prepared lunch and dinner. There wasn't much talk, and after dinner that day, Gaara went on to study without talking to her.

It must have been around 10 p.m. when Gaara was almost through with reading a huge -probably 5000 pages long- book. The study was all dark except for the sky light that came in through the window and the lamp he used to light up his reading. Suddenly, but slowly, she sneaked up behind him and shut the book closed. As she embraced him, she whispered, "Time to play..."

It was surprising to him, as he almost began to stutter, "I-I need to study. The time is almost up."

Naeko turned off the lamp and said, "That's why we need to get through with the last part of your training ^o~".

It was a winter night, but it wasn't cold or windy. Actually, Gaara was wearing his old black outfit, but by now he was working without a shirt on. Naeko was wearing a black shirt that showed her belly with some tight, low-rise, black pants, and had abandoned the jacket she was wearing as well.

The training was based on a simple game of tag, as she said before, it was play time as she said, "You have to catch me first."  
Gaara replied, "I don't have time for stupid games." He began walking away.

Then she explained, "And I guess you don't have time to go to the hospital either, do you?", he stopped walking away and turned to her, "You see, when it comes to taijitsu, I'm not good at holding back. If you're able to catch me, then that means you can keep up with my speed. That's when I can attack you without fear of seriously hurting you, because without the sand..."

He smirked and said, "We'll see who gets hurt. I have yet to see that famous taijitsu of yours."

Naeko smirked back and said, "Well then, catch me if you can. If you can get a hold of me for more than three seconds, we'll move on."

It was around 2 a.m. and Naeko didn't look tired at all -she slept all day. Gaara, on the other hand, got close to catching her a few times, but she was fast -cat-like reflexes ;p. There was a moment when he almost got her, but she skipped his grasp by jumping. She landed on his hand and said, "You really can't catch me like that," she jumped away as he tried to grab her ankle, and sat away, "Come on! You've seating on your ass for a while!" she saw him panting and all sweaty. He gave her a glare, and she happily said, "Well, snack time ^o^!"

They sat under the light of the stars like in a picnic. The snack was simple rice crackers and fruit juice. Naeko was smiling enjoying her share, and when she looked at him, he was already drinking the last drops of juice, and the crackers were gone. She looked at him surprised and thought _'(0_0) Man boys always eat so fast. I should've brought more -.-' _So then she said, "Um, here have some more ^~^"

The crackers were gone in a few seconds more. After a sigh he looked up at the sky, it seemed as though he asked for divine advice. Then he finally looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Naeko, how do I know I can trust you?" he waited as she looked after choking a little, "I mean, I don't know much about you. So, how do I know what you tell me is true?"

Naeko had a sly grin as she began to say, "Because I just don't lie. It's a big fat waste of saliva, and not to mention, that eventually, someone always finds out the truth. For example, I'll tell you that I met a guy on my way back home. He was cute and he asked me to marry him. I said yes ^.^".

He stood up and looked away, "You're a ninja from this village now. You should know you're not allowed to marry outsiders."

Her ears bent backwards, and then she began laughing, "What, are you jealous now? Besides, I don't know much about you either. I don't even know if you like me, or am I supposed to read your mind?"

He looked back and angrily replied, "I'm just telling you something you should know! And you don't need to know my thoughts, I..." He blushed a little and looked away.

Then she inched closer to him, "See? That was my point. I was making up a lie. Although, I did meet a guy on the way home, he was in a weird relationship with to girls already. And he was a loud dog demon."

Then he asks, "Was he that Akira you call in your sleep sometimes?"

Naeko blushed and said, "Too much chit chat! Let's get back to training!"

He got worse than before. It was obvious there was something ticking in his mind. She considered telling him, but she shuddered at the idea, _'But talking about Akira, no, not yet,'_ she thought.

Running around in the sand was quite fun. But they began to grow tired; especially Gaara who was almost pushing a limit.

It was around 4 a.m., and Naeko had run through many miles of training ground without being caught. Just as she was about call it quits for the day, Gaara got really close to catching her. It was a trap. He knew the terrain better, so he tricked her. And now she was facing and endless fall into an abyss.

Naeko stopped trying to balance her entire body on her toes. And just as she closed her eyes to fall, she felt his hands wrap around her waist from behind. He held her for what seemed to be a sweet eternity. His breath against the back of her neck was warm and getting through her hair. She felt that she regained her balance, but almost lost any other self control –yeah that kind of 'control'. But she held back and just patted his hand still on her belly as she announced, "You won. How about a break and then we'll go on to next part of the training?"

He let go and turned around before she could see his face.

Naeko, on the other hand, ran to behind some rocks to pee –after all, she almost did die after having some juice ;P. As she sighed in relief she began thinking on one of her philosophies of life:

_'It is best not to speak than to waste saliva on a worthless lie or speak an uncertain truth.'_

* * *

Comment: I love Sonnet 138 by William Shakespeare.

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko (c) Sheba D. Vil (me 8D)


	11. Chapter 11

X.

_In many cultures around the world, it is believed that humans originated as a single being. But there was a time when they separated in two; thus becoming man and woman. They would forever be driven to seek one another in order to be complete again._

The training continued...

When Naeko began attacking, Gaara realized she really had almost no self control with taijitsu after he dodged one of her hits. By missing him, she pulverized the rock behind him. It was clear, that getting hit was not an option. But still, it was difficult. She hit him a couple of times, not as hard, and he was able to block the attack with his arms. He had bruises to show for it. And eventually, she told him, "Come on, and take advantage of my closeness to hit back!"

He smiled, and as she threw a hit he caught her arm and tried hitting her back. He hit her ribs, but she barely felt it. As a reflex she kicked his stomach and punched his face. He stood up with his lip bleeding. He wiped away the blood and got ready to fight again.

The sun was rising so she said, "It's already morning. I'd love to watch the sunrise, but it's getting pretty cold. Besides, I forgot to bring ointment to put on you," she put on her jacket and he put on his shirt, "Now let's go!" As she said that she took his hand and began walking forward.

Instead of getting mad, he squeezed her hand back and followed.

Then she let go and said, "How about a race home?"

Gaara smirked and said, "Fine, but even if I go around using my sand I'll get there faster."

About a minute later, Gaara walked into the house. It was all dark and quiet, that is, until Naeko got there too and jumped at him, "Well, you did beat me, but I still get to hug you ^o^!"

I'd call that winning :D!

Later, she sat him in the kitchen –he had no shirt on—and began to apply ointment on his bruises. Lucky for her, he had no broken bones. Then she got to put ointment on his lip, which still had a little bloody cut. She was almost hypnotized, tempted, by his lips. And so, after ten minutes applying ointment on his lip, he looked into her lost eyes and said sounding annoyed, "What? Is it that bad?"

Naeko smiled with a little blush, "Oh no, not really. I was just noticing... you have a great figure for someone who reads so much ^.^."

He looked away a little, and then grinned to say, "You have a great figure too... for someone who sleeps all day in a messy room, anyway."

Naeko ignored his attempt to make her mad and happily said, "Oh really? You actually pay attention to my looks?"

"Of course I do! You're hot!" said Kankuro, standing behind Naeko and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Gaara stood up and said, "Kankuro keep your hands to yourself!"

As Naeko looked at Gaara walk away, he turned around slightly. He gave her a little wicked smile, like saying, _'I think you are hot. I'm just not willing to admit it.'_

That day passed like the one before. The night came and they got to train. Gaara was more adapted her moves by now. So by the next morning, he passed her training. He had avoided any serious damage by blocking or dodging attacks. He could make it now, even if the sand wasn't around.

It was around 10 a.m. that day. Gaara was looking for a scroll that was missing from the study room in between all the mess Naeko kept on the floor of his room. He heard her walking out of his restroom complaining, or better said, talking to herself. She thought she was alone, "Damn it! One thing about having cat ears in the village of sand! Argh, and you! It takes so long to dry you, hair! I should cut you short."

Gaara looked up to her as he had begun saying, "Naeko have you..." His eyes were wide open and he had suddenly fallen mute.

Naeko was standing almost naked in front of him—again. The only large towel she had found, she was using it to dry her long green hair. She looked up slowly to find Gaara petrified in her presence. She could see her own reflection in the light of his eyes. Careless, as usual, she nonchalantly said, "Um, wha—"

Gaara interrupted, "I'm - I'm sorry..." He walked out in a hurry, shutting the door.

Naeko walked over to the spot where he was standing. She picked up a scroll, as she began thinking, 'Huh_... this is the scroll he left here the other day.'  
_  
Naeko got dressed and went to hand it to him.

He took the scroll avoiding seeing her face to face, and then said thank you. It made her mad enough to say, "What are you so freaked out about? I mean it's not like I care! Nor like it's the first time -;"

He looked at her really angry, "Why did you take my room. There are two guest rooms, and you to take mine?! Clean it up and move out!"

Naeko got close to him as if about to kiss him and shouted, "No...way!" and then, she walked out.

For the next week, they didn't cross a word. They continued to share the room, but when one is in, the other goes out. Kankuro tried to make a move on Naeko, but ended up with his butt kicked every time.

It was the final day before the trials. And Naeko made a special dinner. She announced it, making it the first time she talked to him in a while, "It's all your favorites Gaara. Eat as much as you want it's your day tomorrow!"

Temari cheered, "Yeah, eat up!"

Kankuro went on, "It's a three day thing, so who knows if you'll get to eat -_0."

Gaara replied with small very general 'thank you', and then began to eat. It was odd for him to have this much love and attention from his siblings, but it made him happy and confident within. ^.^

After the huge meal, Temari and Naeko stood up giggling. Gaara just stared and when the two were gone, he asked Kankuro, "What are they up to?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

In a couple of minutes, Naeko and Temari came back behind Gaara and all he could see was candle lights as everyone (except for Gaara) began to sing 'Happy birthday!'

It was a surprising first for Gaara as the birthday cake was placed on the table. Then he said, "What the hell are you..."

Kankuro smiled big, "Your birthday is coming in between of the trial days, so..."

Temari looked sad, but she tried to smile, "I know we weren't there for you before, but it's different now. We'll be here for you no matter what happens tomorrow. Uh, and don't worry, I picked the cake, so it's actually sweet and not spicy ^^".

Naeko got a little mad, but said, "I guess it should be good. Happy thirteen anyway ^o^," she kissed him on the cheek, "Make a whish and blow the candles now."

It was a small party with no games, although it turned into a kind of eating contest between Naeko and Temari. The girls grew tired after eating most of the cake.

Gaara and Kankuro kept talking about what they expected of the tests, while Naeko and Temari walked upstairs. With such a full stomach, it was like climbing Mt. Everest.

Naeko went to _her_ room and rested her colossal meal while looking at the ceiling. Her guitar was on the bed by her side. She could hardly move from so much food; still, she knew as soon as he came in that would have to leave. She wanted to shut the window—it was cold and her skirt was too short. But just then, the door opened. Gaara walked in. Naeko sat up and took her guitar. He walked in and she began walking out dragging the guitar on the floor. When they crossed paths two steps away from the door, Gaara turned to her and said, "Don't go. Stay here at least for tonight... I need to talk to you."

* * *

Comments: This was pretty short... but good news is that I love the next chapter 8D

_Gaara's actual birth date: January 19th _

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko (c) Sheba D. Vil


	12. Chapter 12

XI.

The guitar slipped from her hand and hit the floor making a loud noise. Gaara was standing there, asking her to stay with him.

Could it be a dream?

Only one way to prove it: She pounced at him to hug him. He moved to the side and she fell flat on the bed. It made her laugh, "Ha! Guess I'm a good sensei after all ^-^," She sat up and stared at him, "Nervous about tomorrow?"

He looked down, "If I fail tomorrow—"

She interrupted, "You won't fail, you've worked too hard. And we believe in you, at least I do."

"Why do you? Why are you like this? No matter what I do, you never get angry. You even risked your life to get me this opportunity, but why?"

Naeko sat on the middle of the bed and picked up one of the many large pillows. She hugged it and smiled at him, "I told you before. I do it because you're my one and only... Besides, don't question things so much or you'll get old pretty quickly. Now, come and sit here next to me. It's really cold tonight."

He looked at the open window, but didn't bother to close it. He obeyed and before he was actually sitting, she threw the pillow on his lap and rested her upper body on him. While facing down on the pillow her long green hair was flowing on all around like summer vines. She rested her chin on her hand and said, "Fine. If you really want me to stay, then tell me a story."

Gaara was uncomfortable, but somehow content, so he asked, "What kind of story?"

Naeko turned to face him, "Well... tell me. How did you get that kanji on your forehead?"

He touched his forehead and said, "Uhm, I don't want to talk about that."

Naeko smiled and went back to resting her chest on his lap. Even through the pillow she could feel his knees shaking, so she said, "Are you still acting weird because you saw me like that the other day?" she waited, but he didn't answer, "It's a natural thing, and it was an accident. But you know, I have a mark on my back too. It's a tattoo of a monkey's silhouette. It's not a great story. I just got it because I was bored. But somehow, I stopped caring about what other people think ever since I got it," she looked up to see him looking away and blushing, "Don't worry I won't show it to ya. Temari would kill me if I did," she smiled and went back to rest on his lap.

He took a deep breath, and asked, "Is it really because of that tattoo?"

She nodded, "I guess. That is what the tattoo guy told me it was for."

"Then it's probably wearing off or something," he mused.

Naeko looked up to him very concerned and asked, "O.O; What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms and looked away, "You haven't been acting the same way you used to. You're not the same as when you first came."

He looked sad about it, so she began counting with her fingers as she said out loud, "Huh, different? Ok let's see, I'm still cute, I have cat ears, I annoy Puba and Temari, I'm mean and obnoxious with other people, I cook and clean (most of the house anyways). Oh... I know!" She sat up in a hurry and stared at Gaara. He shyly looked away. And she threw her arms at him and dropped him on the bed— and let's just say, it's a good thing that 'big' pillow stayed on his lap.

Gaara was stuck looking at the ceiling, as she whispered to his ear, "I haven't hugged you in a while, have I? I haven't bitten you lately either," she started biting his ear, " Mm, still as tasty as ever," she sat up suddenly, and he sats up as well. She began looking into his eyes, and he didn't look away as she quietly said, "You know what I think you miss the most..." she got closer, "The feel of my tongue playing inside your mouth," She backed away just as he thought she was going to kiss him, "^-^ It's ok, I know you hate that. But if you did miss it... It doesn't always have to be me the one... After all, you're the only one that can get close to me, anytime and in any way."

It happened almost in slow motion, as Naeko let her body fall back to the pillow, Gaara held her back. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pushed her close and tightly against his body. His lips meet hers in a seemingly innocent peck. His hands on her back pressed her closer to his chest. He could fell her breasts now, and she could feel his tongue tickling her lips. Her mouth opened and she began kissing him back. His saliva was warm and sweet like precious nectar. The kiss began getting deeper and more intense.

She felt his hand slowly letting go and moving down her back. In her mind, there were things that bothered her about what was about to happen: _'Does he love me, or does he just want to experiment? And what about me? Is it Akira I see or Gaara? I just...'  
_  
She took his hand just as he was going up her skirt. She let go of his kiss and smiled. He looked shocked as she kissed his forehead, "Make that your good luck kiss for tomorrow."

Despite of what just almost happened, she let her body fall on his lap again. Indulging in that closeness, she chose to ignore the torture that it was for him at that moment.

After a while, she continued looking away and then calmly said, "Hey Gaara," he sat up to listen to her, "Should I cut my hair?"

Gaara didn't reply, but he was thinking _'-.- What kind of question is that?!'_

Then Naeko answered to herself, "No, of course not. I know you like my hair long."

Gaara didn't say anything, but he agreed, by passing his hand on her hair. It was almost like petting a cat, but getting a better feel of her curves. Her ears twitched a little after a quiet moment, and then she began laughing. He stopped petting her and asked, "What?"

Naeko replied still chuckling, "He, he, you think I can't feel it? Actually, I hear it."

He stopped touching her, and started sweating bullets thinking she could feel something _else_.

"You ate a lot," Naeko continued, "I can hear your tummy making digestion."

He scowled, and angrily said, "You ate half of a cake and an entire fish. I'm not surprised if your stomach keeps the whole village awake!"

Like many other things in life, Naeko ignored his outburst and said, "Since you won't tell me about your kanji, then tell me. When you become Kazekage, you won't forget me, will you?" her voice began fading because she was falling asleep.

He replied, "Of course I won't."

Naeko smiled as her ears perked up.

"I need someone to bring me lunch and clean my office," Gaara added with a smirk that she couldn't see.

Naeko stopped smiling and said, "Jerk D8..."

Despite being angry, she rested her head on the pillow. After a quiet moment, he began telling her about his kanji and why the word 'love'. He petted her as he told the story. But by the time he was done talking, was already asleep.

Who knows what happened after that or if he even stayed.

The next morning Naeko woke up to hear her name. At first she though it was Gaara, but as she uncovered her head from under a blanket— which mysteriously appeared on her— it turned out that it was just Temari. She was angry. Naeko didn't mind, so she threw the blanket over her head again.

And again, Temari screamed, "Dammit Naeko! Wake up! Gaara left already."

Naeko fell off the bed from the surprise, and also because she was at the edge of the bed.

"Let's get ready to go wait for him."

Naeko looked at her. Temari was still wearing her sleeping clothes. So Naeko said, "So? Won't it take three days for the trial to finish? You don't seem to be in much of a hurry either."

"Yeah, but even then, we need to be close to support him—"

She was not done speaking when Naeko stood up and said, "OK let's go!"

Temari looked at Naeko and then awkwardly looked away, "Agh, pull down your shirt! I can see your... Hey Gaara wasn't here with you, was he?"

"Ooops =^.^= Gaara? Sure he was here."

Temari thought Naeko was being sarcastic, so she ignored the blatant answer and walked out. Still somewhat bemused, Naeko pulled down her shirt wondering, _'How did it get up there?'_

In a few minutes, the two siblings and Naeko were outside the stadium where the Kazekage trials took place. Others were there waiting as well, praying for the best person to be chosen.

Kankuro met the girls there and he let them know there were two other candidates, so it wouldn't be all that easy.

In minutes, Naeko began to feel bored and hungry. So, she sat on the ground not listening. A bunch of kids came to Naeko, "Hey are you a kitty?" they asked.  
Bored Naeko replied, "-_-No. Now, go away."

A little boy stepped up and said, "We'll give you money if you let us touch your ears :D"

Her ears arched back and she replied with a hiss, "I don't care about money! Go away."

Then a little girl stepped up with a lollypop, "I'll give you my candy :D".

With no breakfast and low blood sugar, Naeko grabbed Temari on a headlock and after taking the candy, she said to the kids, "Here! See? She has four kitty ears -her four pony tails- isn't that cool?"

They looked all bright-eyed and engulfed Temari in their little crowd as she cursed at Naeko. Free, Naeko left the scene to find a food vendor.

Temari caught up with her later and made her fix her hair.

Two days went on like that. Naeko even picked the kids to as her little gang to pull pranks around and stuff –what a bad influence V.V. All the time she wondered about Gaara, but she decided to hold back in trying to find him, since she wanted to avoid him trouble.

And then, the end of the wait arrived. Everyone was anxious as an old man spoke the enormous crowd outside. He gave a long boring speech and finally he said, "It is my pleasure to introduce the new protector of our country. The fifth Kazekage has sworn to protect and guide us all!"

The crowd burst into cheers, and people in the multitude said, "Finally, we have someone to protect us."

Naeko looked up concerned because Gaara, besides looking cute in blue, also looked tired. Her thoughts were interrupted as a bunch of girls began squealing because Gaara was waving hello to the crowd. She was annoyed until he seemingly looked directly at her and waved. But when Naeko waved back, he blushed a little and looked away.

To be ignored like that, Naeko felt a strange pain in her chest that suffocated her heart.

Temari and Kankuro began making way among the people to get to the building to say hi to Gaara. Kankuro looked back at Naeko as she was standing there looking kind of lost, and said, "You comin' Naeko?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll catch up later. But thanks Kankuro ^-^".

He was surprised she called him by his name, but he was happy for Gaara, so he nodded left to meet his brother.

And Naeko, well she...

* * *

Comment: Still editing...

On an interesting note here, this is one of the dictionary definitions for the word pet.

**pet****:** _V._ to touch for sexual pleasure: to touch each other in a way that causes sexual pleasure. (not the only definition, but this was a bit unexpected)

Gaara and other Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko (c) Sheba D. V


	13. Chapter 13

XII

_**Should I be a Zero without my One?**_

Naeko arrived home to the always open door. She looked around, but everything was clean. So, she went for the unexpected, clean her room! As she walked upstairs, she wondered if anyone watching work her would think that she if she could be sick or something.

Opening the door among all the mess was almost impossible. She picked up about a ton of empty juice boxes, dirty underwear –not only hers, but Gaara's as well. She began complaining, "If he wants the room clean, he could try to pick up something once in a while too. It isn't bad enough I have to wash his dirty clothes, but he also takes the stained bed sheets to the laundry without putting clean ones back on. And now one of the pillows is missing. Agh... I'm sure I'll find it in the laundry." It was then that she found a strange picture that pushed the last of her few buttons, "What the hell?! A picture of that stinkin' gourd!!! What about me? He carries that thing around all the time and takes its picture?! Oh that's it!" And that was how Naeko's greatest rival was revealed.

After the work was over, Naeko lay on the bed for a while. Suddenly, she stood up, "OK that's it! I'm taking a vacation! I'm going home. I can't be the last one left, right? I mean Gaara thought no one would ever like him, but look at all those people kissing up to him so he can protect them...freeloaders. But who cares I'm leaving! And maybe I'll find a friend who respects me without calling me a pervert or something, yeah, I'll do it...."

Naeko got ready and left most of her possessions—her guitar and forehead protector and a note for Gaara. Too bad no one noticed for three days, because Gaara had to learn about working in the office and Temari and Kankuro thought Naeko was being lazy or spending time with Gaara.

On the late afternoon of the third day after Naeko left, Gaara was getting home. He was very tired by the time he got to the door at the same time as Temari. She was very happy to see him, but he was too tired and hungry to care. They expected food, but the kitchen was lonely, full of spiderwebs, and full of empty instant ramen bowls. Then Temari asked, "Uh, isn't Naeko supposed to be here? I mean, wasn't she with you all this time?"

Gaara yawned and said, "No, I haven't seen her since I left six days ago. When was the last time you saw her?"

Temari was kind of nervous now, so she said, "^~^' Oh she's so lazy she's probably sleeping in her, I mean, your room. Why don't you wait here and I'll see if she's there." Before Gaara could reply, she had already gone upstairs.

By the time Temari returned, Kankuro was home, and he hadn't seen Naeko either. But Temari already had an answer on her hand. She handed the note to Gaara and said, "It's for you Gaara. Sorry I read it, but..."

Gaara just took the letter and began to read, while Kankuro asked to Temari in a quiet voice, "So what does it say anyway?"

Temari replied, "It's a bunch of nonsense, but the part I understood says that she left the village and maybe for good."

This is the last part of the letter said:

_Dear Gaara,_  
-Skipped lines-  
_So in conclusion, I'm taking a vacation. I'm not saying where, because I don't want to be bothered. I'm sure you'll find one of those squealing girls will make you a good lunch while I'm gone. I got you a laundry basket, so keep your dirty clothes on check. I left my head band because who knows if I'll want to get back. Sorry I couldn't kiss you goodbye._

_You'll always be my one and only._

_Naeko_

_PS: Don't think I didn't notice you took a look at my monkey!  
-on the first half Naeko just ranted on about how much she hates his gourd-_

As he finished reading her letter, Gaara found Temari looking at him with hands on her waist and tapping her foot, "What does she mean 'monkey'?"

The front door opened. Baki came in along with an old lady known as Chiyo-baa-sama. Baki seemed to have heard the whole conversation so he asked, "So, what do you plan on doing now, Gaara?"

Gaara looked down and gave them the expected answer, "I'll send a team of hunter nins. In our law she's now considered a traitor so..."

The old lady began laughing, "Do you believe your own words, Kazekage? I think you should get to know more about her before passing judgment." As she said that, she took out a black book and handed it to Gaara.

He asked, "What is this?"

The old lady smiled, "^^ That girl showed up one day on our garden. She was much like a cat playing with Ebizō's (her brother) koi fish. That same day she asked my brother how she could become part of the village. My brother offered his forehead protector if she beat him. It was a joke for him, that is, until she beat him." The crowd looks surprised and she laughed more, "She kept on visiting afterward. She told my brother about her life and he told her about his. He decided to write this diary of her life. This is a copy, so don't tell anyone you got it from me. That neko girl made two things clear the few times I saw her: One is that she hates me for binding Shukaku to Gaara. The second was that Gaara is her one and only reason to exist. That's why I doubt she'll be gone for long, unless something holds her back."

For Gaara many things began making sense, and by the time he noticed Baki and the old lady were already walking out, all he managed to say was, "Thank you, and I'm sorry she was rude to you." He bowed solemnly.

The lady nodded emotionlessly and left, but Baki stayed back to say, "This should be kept secret. If it's found that someone so close to the Kazekage does as she pleases, it might be bad for you".

Then Kankuro said, "That's true, but should we go find her then?"

"No, but on your regular missions I'll send a pair of other gennins to scout the area looking for her. However this should be kept a secret, so find someone you trust," said Baki as he was about to exit.

Gaara replied, "I think I know two people. Thank you for your help."

It went on as planned. Kankuro and Temari looked for Naeko while Gaara worked in an office, living trying to get away from squealing fan girls, and during free times he reads Naeko's diary.

These are some things he found interesting:

I was born in a village of incarnated forest spirits like myself. We were few, but we liked the peaceful life. At least that is until a band of humans killed my parents and took me to their village when I was five. I was kept like a doll in silk clothing in a small chamber. People would pray to me because of my kind's amazing healing abilities. When a person was dying, I was to place my hands on them to cure them. If they got better I was praised, if they died I was brutally beaten.

Skip pages

That day they beat me to much, somehow the stick they beat me with cut my ear and I lost consciousness. I woke up among bloody corpses and the village on fire. I passed out again. I should have died in the fire, but when I woke up, I was being carried on someone's back. He was small like me. All I could she was his messy red hair and a mark on the back of his neck, a kanji of the word 'Love'.

Skip pages

Living with Akira and his dad made me forget any pain I ever felt. His dad thought him taijitsu, because he was an expert. I learned next to Akira just to be by his side. I was never serious about it.

skip pages  
We moved constantly, until we found a human village that was very close to my old village. We settled there. After Akaira's dad remarried. We were 12 then, so were always on our own anyway. That is until an elder of my kind decided I was to marry Furuta. He had blond hair and black cat ears. I called him Puba to make him angry, but still he was always ruining my moments with Akira.

Skip pages

I woke up. I can't believe it's been 700 years. He was really reborn. Odd that his brother looks like Puba and his sister looks so much like my mom. He's not nice like Akira. I wonder if he hates me. But he's so alone, like me. I made my decision. There's no looking back, Gaara is not like Akira. I wonder if Akira would hate me if I told him what Gaara means to me now.

~There were too many details and little stories left out, but it was enough for now.

Gaara laughed alone sometimes and sometimes he would look sadly into the horizon wondering where she was.

In the distance...

Naeko had been wondering around on the forbidden forest for two days. Now she was bored talking to herself, "Agh... It was true, there's really no one left. And man this place is lonely as hell. Although... I should stay here to scare people. Yeah! I can be one of those phantoms that scare people. I've heard their stories, so it should be fun. He, he, he, now all I need is a crew, but who?" On the corner of her eye, she saw a passing squirrel, "That's it! I'll have a gang of squirrels to help me scare people. I can't wait to see them crap their pants in fear and leave me their stuff so I can let them live 8D. Hmm... I wonder if they like spicy nut mix...?"

Two hours later, she was surrounded by about 30 squirrels. They all looked up to her now, but was already bored again, "Oh man, no humans around here. Argh... Who am I kidding? I miss Gaara!" she pulled her hair in frustration, "I mean what if those stupid fan girls don't know what he likes to eat. Or worse (O.O') What if Temari makes him sick with her cooking? And if not, what if Puba eats all the food. :( Uh, what should I do?" She looked at a squirrel for an answer.

The squirrel shrugged its shoulders.

"You're right I should get back him right now!=O" Naeko jumped to her feet.

And so she began walking. The forest was familiar grounds, but something about it was new and unpleasant. After a while, she found a path that had been made recently by people who walked by often. It wasn't her priority to find out, so she kept going. Unexpectedly, she crossed paths with a young man. He had gray hair and round glasses. She was in front of him when he politely asked, "Excuse me, but are you lost miss?"

Naeko calmly said, "^_^ Nah, just hungry." She passed him and kept walking.

He stopped and turned to her, "How about we go grab a bite at my place?"

She simply said, "Sorry, I don't go out with strangers." Then she thought, _'...at least not creepy ones like you -.-'._

Then he walked up to her, and said, "I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Is that better?"

"Sorry still not interested, four-eyes," Naeko spoke coldly.

Then he laughed a little and said, "Hm, but I am interested in you. You're a very rare creature... an earth spirit, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Naeko seemed bewildered.

"The grass vibrates with light of a requiem as you pass by. It's a textbook..." he stopped talking as he saw she was far on the distance by now –so much for showing off his knowledge.

She didn't see it coming. All she heard were his feet moving quickly on the grass. It was like being stricken by lightening, and then darkness...

In dreams, Naeko heard a voice, like the one she would imagine a snake to have. It spoke with a hiss and said, "What is that Kabuto?"

Kabuto's voice replied, "A present for you, Orochimaru-sama. The hidden secret to eternal life lies in this creature. We got lucky it's a female, they're said to live longer...."

The snake voice replied, "Ha, trying to gain my grace over Sasuke-kun? You just might, if you succeed..."

Naeko wanted to move or at least open her eyes, but her body was numb and heavily bound. It was all because of a toxin in her body to keep her unconscious, as Kabuto explained.

In that binding numbness, Naeko fell asleep again...

* * *

Comment: Yeah, I realize I have to re-check chapters 2 through 5, but I don't feel like it :/

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	14. Chapter 14

XIII.

Nearly two years passed since Naeko disappeared. And during that time something terrible has happened, Gaara was taken by the secret organization Akatsuki. He was been saved by his Konoha allies (including his friend Uzumaki Naruto). Despite the success of the recue, someone paid the highest price, Chiyo-baa-sama gave her life to restore Gaara's. And now the story continues from the point as the Konoha team was leaving...

Gaara shook Naruto's hand as a sign of friendship. As the group was leaving, he called Lee to have a word in private, but Ten-ten joined the chat. Gaara seemed nervous about asking, but he had to, "Have you... have you by any chance learned anything about Naeko?"

Lee looked down, and replied, "I'm sorry, we..."

Ten-ten continued, "We've looked for her ever since we heard she disappeared, but nothing. I'm sorry :("  
Gaara looked down and said, "It's OK. Maybe she just doesn't want to be found, or..."

Lee got his eyes all fiery and shook his fist in the air. "Never give up on LOVE! Gai-sensei told me true love can be the key to miracles!"

Gaara didn't reply. As he waved them goodbye, he thought, _'I really want to believe that, but it's been so long...'_

News soon arrived on another matter. There was a breakthrough on the search for Sasuke. An underground castle was found by other Konoha ninjas on the way home from a mission. It is certain it's one of Orochimaru's castles, and it had recently been abandoned. Another team was sent to search for clues of their new whereabouts. It was the team that failed to get Sasuke last time, Naruto—of course— Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee and a new addition Sakura.

The group divided to search the enormous, treacherous castle. Kiba and Akamaru went to the basement, where they found decaying corpses of prisoners in different cells. Somehow, Chouji and Shikamaru ended up in the kitchen; and then they found rooms where they saw the ridiculously decorated in gold snakes and purple velvet curtains(Orochimaru's room). Shikamaru was tempted to take a nap, but then he said, "Waking up in here might be too creepy and troublesome."

Neji was stuck following Lee, who challenged himself to run through an entire maze.

Naruto almost forgot the mission thinking it would be romantic if Sakura got scared in Kabuto's creepy lab, and she came running to him. But Sakura was busy reading one of Kabuto's abandoned experiment logs --What a mood killer.

So, frustrated again, Naruto decided to take a look around. There were organs in jars, pieces of animals, but what freaked Naruto out was when a spider jumped onto his hair. He tripped and fell against a locked door. Against Sakura's advice not to touch anything, Naruto took out a kunai and broke the locks and seals to the room. He was surprised to see sunlight coming in directly into the room. It was a small window on the roof, but the light was spread through the room because it fell directly upon an aquarium the size of a small room. He couldn't help but wonder what was in it. The water was thick with algae, so he pressed his face against the glass trying to see what was in it. He stared and stared until...

The conscious mind inside the tank began to react to Naruto's presence while thinking, _'My body feels so numb and light, but this heaviness constricts me. Where am I? Why is that damn light above me so bright? It's annoying. Without it I could sleep in peace. It's always there. Hmmm... what's that outside? Something's moving. I can't see... Why can't I open my left eye? Or more importantly, who...'_

Naruto saw her eye shine in the water. The water began pulsate as he hit the glass with a kunai. After maybe thirty hits, the glass shattered, the whole aquarium collapsed, and the water flowed all over the room. Naruto screamed, frantically, "Hey, hey! Are you OK?!"

She opened her eye and saw his face, but she couldn't say anything. A faint groan was all he heard from her. Her hair, the same color as the water, spilled like vines all over the floor.

"Please hold on! Sakura! Sakura-chan!" He screamed until his cries were heard.

Sakura came in angrily shouting, "Baka! Did you get bit by a... What happened? Is she...?" Sakura got close to her and listened to her heart, it had just stopped beating. Sakura moved to the side some of the rows of heavy chains covering her body.

Naruto stared as Sakura struggled to bring her back to life. He almost got teary eyes to see the miraculous saving, but then he asks, "Sakura-chan, shouldn't we take off those heavy chains?"

Sakura's voice was gloomy as she said, "I need to cut them off... most of them have been nailed directly to her bones. If I take them off carelessly, I'll break her bones. She's already too weak and her body is starving."

Naruto and Sakura broke most of the chains away from her body. And after they finished removing her clothing of chains, they stared at her feeling tired and wondering, how anyone could be so cruel. Then Sakura reacted, "Hey stop staring at her you pervert! Turn around and give me your jacket!"

Naruto knew better than to disobey. So in a hurry he did as she ordered. Sakura covered her with Naruto's jacket just as the rest of the group arrived.

The group stood at the door staring. Eventually, Shikamaru was the one to say, "Did they find Sasuke?"

Lee said, "Could it be..." he walked over to see. He gasped, shocked to see who it really was, "Na-Naeko? Naeko-san! Is she...?"

Sakura has a sad smile on her, "So, it is her. I only saw her from far away back then. But she looked so lively, it's hard to imagine...."

Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji recognized her, "It's her, Naeko. Is... is she...?"

Neji, just like Naruto, never met her, so he didn't have much to say.

Sakura replied, "She's alive, but she needs emergency treatment."

Naruto stood up and turned around; since the rest of the crowd was looking it must be ok. So he confidently pointed at himself, "I'll take care of it, believe it!" And so he bit his thumb, and summoned a frog as big as the room. Sakura was freaked out by the frog, but she knew it was the fastest way to Konoha. Before leaving she made a request, "Kiba, is it alright if Akamaru comes with us. Since he's so big he can keep her warm".

Kiba shouted, "You don't even have to ask! She's our friend, so it's ok. Now hurry up!" Akamaru jumped and got close to Naeko.

The frog leaped breaking the weak roof next to the window-- only Naruto hit his head.

The guys that stayed behind listened to Shikamaru give them orders on what to collect, but Lee had made up his mind and he made it clear, "I'm sorry, but I must complete another mission, in the name of Love!"

Neji was irritated soscoffed, "What are you talking about?!"

Lee replied, "I need to get to Sunagakure. I must tell Gaara-san, about Naeko-san's miraculous revival."

Shikamaru knew about the situation, so he didn't argue about it, "You're right, they have been looking for her. Fine, go, but take someone else with you. This territory's not safe."

Feeling bad about his outburst, but hating himself for it, Neji decided to go with Lee. Kiba volunteered as well. Chouji would have too, but he didn't want to hear about slowing down the team. All that decided, Lee left like a flash, and Kiba and Neji followed.

Lee really outdid himself this time, and he was proud of it. He made it to Suna in less than two days –Neji and Kiba were right behind.

As soon as he crossed the gate, Lee asked someone for the Kazekage's location claiming it as a serious emergency. He was directed to right place; but once he arrived outside of Gaara's office, he was stopped by two guards. Apparently Gaara just went into a serious conference. Then Lee exclaimed, "I must tell him, it's urgent! Naeko-sa..." He stopped as he noticeed the guards were taken aback.

They should be familiar, Giiji and Etsuo. They pull Lee aside and ask in secrecy, "How do you know about her? Have you seen her?" asks Etsuo.  
Giiji added, "Finding her is our secret mission. So tell us!"

Lee responded without reservations, "Yes! We found her! Gaara has to—"

Kankuro walked by, and the two guys couldn't help, but to yell, "Kankuro, we found her!"

Kankuro looked very carefree, and asked, "Really, where?"

They pointed at Lee, "This guy says he knows where she is!"

Kankuro saw Lee and that was all the proof he needed. Before getting anymore info, he smashed the door to the conference room open. One of the old people in there snaps, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Kankuro just anxiously gazed toward Gaara--who looks at him puzzled. Kankuro gave him a big old smile, "^-^ We found her!"

Gaara dropped the papers he had on hand and walked over to Kankuro. "Are you sure? Where is she?"

Kankuro was dragging Lee like an old rag by now—hmm... wonder where he learned that. "Fuzzy eyebrows here says he found her. And you know he can't be mistaken," Kankuro glared at his team as he remembered them bringing fake leads before.

Gaara's eyes looked bright as he asked, "Wh-where is she?"

Lee finally stepped up full of energy again, "I told you Love is the key to miracles, didn't I?"

Gaara nodded and stareed at him impatiently like everyone else.

Lee went on, and his complexion changed, "She's in Konoha now, but..."

Then, Kankuro asked, "Did she get in trouble with the Hokage?"

Lee's expression grew dimmer, "No, then...well, she should be better now. Naruto and Sakura took her to the hospital for treatment," he looked up with energy again, "You must go see her Gaara! Your companion is the best medicine!"

"He can't run off like that!" and old man starts talking. Gaara nodded to Lee and then turned to give a death glare to the old man. Without any objections, Gaara was on his way to Konoha within minutes. Temari, Kankuro, and Lee and his exhausted team behind followed. Gaara kept silent, but the scowl in his expression let on as how worried he was. He continued moving way ahead of the group. How far ahead? Well, he made it to Konoha in one day—smashing several records including Lee's.

By the time Gaara reached the front desk of the hospital, he was almost dragging his feet, sweaty, and gasping for air—it was from running so don't get any ideas here... at least not yet. He was about to ask about Naeko, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Chouji smiling. "Shikamaru, just lost a bet. He said you'd be here in three days. Want something to drink?" Chouji spoke as they walked toward the waiting room for the emergency area.

Gaara was about to reply, when he heard Naruto's voice, "Gaara! Hey you got here fast :D"

Then Shikamaru, sitting on a bench, said, "Shhh, keep quiet this a hospital."

Gaara walked to the door, where the red light marked no one could go in.

Naruto walked next to him, "You better sit down, Sakura-chan and old lady Tsunade have been there for a while."

Gaara turned to see Naruto's sad looking face.

Then Naruto explained, "She was badly hurt... But Sakura-chan's very skilled, you'll see, she'll be better soon! :D" Then, Naruto went on to tell Gaara how he found Naeko.

And then Gaara's mind stopped after he realized, "Did you just say you saw her...naked?!" his voice was angry.

Naruto turned almost blue after he got one of those now rare death glares, and said, "Uh...^~^ I, well, it was an emergency and I..."

Just Naruto beginning to consider running away, Tsunade came out along with Sakura. Tsunade was stretching from the long hours of work, but then she looked serious. She called Gaara aside, "So, it's true that this girl is important to you."

Gaara looked away, "Thank you," he bowed, "How is she?"

Tsunade became more serious, "She's out danger for now. I don't know how long she'll be asleep. She was kept in terrible conditions. She hasn't been given food in a long time, and on top of that most of her blood was taken, possibly to be used in experiments. She's also full of torture scars... You can go see her, but make it brief. Tomorrow we'll put her in a regular room. If she's better by then, you can stay by her side."

"I understand," Gaara said. Then, he shook her hand.

Gaara was eager to see Naeko, but soon that excitement became nausea from anger. She was surrounded by a bunch of machines, with her face covered by an oxygen mask. She was very pale, and very thin. What made him angrier was the deep cross shaped scar on her left eye, and the fact that half of her right ear was missing, or better said had been hacked off.

Gaara stepped out quickly. Temari was outside already, but Gaara just walked by her saying nothing.

Temari followed him. "Where are you going?" she worriedly asked as they were stepping out of the hospital.

Gaara could hear she was concerned, so he calmly said, "I just need to step out for some fresh air."

Naruto decided to follow Gaara, without him knowing. Gaara stopped in a lonely rocky area far from the hospital, and then he screamed as he hit a rock. Among the dust he cursed many things; he cursed himself. He was panting, by the time Naruto walked up to him. Gaara stood up, and looked at Naruto. "Sorry, but is seems we'll be rivals again" said Gaara.

Naruto was shocked (O~O')as he asked, "Why? OK, I did see her like that, but I- I think she likes you and—"

Gaara interrupted, "Not that. I mean, now we're both after Orochimaru's head."

They stared at one another as if making a serious agreement in silence.

Naruto smiled and said, "Fine with me."

* * *

_Comment:_ I just realized that in the previous chapter where Gaara's birthday is celebrated, there was no mention of his age—I think. So, I'd like to point out that he was fourteen before Naeko went missing. Also, Naeko was seventeen at that time. Age gaps are fun, aren't they 8D... sometimes, anyways, if they're not too extreme. Thanks for the reviews Michi-chan!

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	15. Chapter 15

XIV.

Early in the morning, Gaara and Temari were allowed to sit in a room next to Naeko. They were eager for her to wake up, but Temari was also worried about her brother. Gaara hadn't left the hospital; he hadn't taken a bathroom break or had a meal. So, Temari said, "Gaara, why don't you go to the hotel room that I rented and take a bath. I brought you some clothes," when she saw him shake his head, she tensed up and smiled nervously, "At least eat something ^~^. You know... if Naeko wakes up, she'll probably hug you and kiss you, and if she notices you haven't showered, you know how she is... she'll point it out for the world to know. Also if you're hungry she's going to get mad at me."

Temari's words were full of hope, but also a cruel thing to say. Nonetheless, it worked. Gaara got the keys and went to the hotel.

Naruto was waiting outside already, so he invited Gaara to breakfast. Yes, to the ramen shop indeed.

Gaara wasn't a big fan of ramen, but seeing that Naruto was very happy to have his company, he ate. They had a small conversation, until the subject of, "So is she really your girlfriend?" came up. Gaara almost choked. He turned red and left after a quick 'thanks'.

Finally in the hotel, Gaara took some time to rest. He couldn't help taking a shower and feeling anxious to see Naeko again. It was always the shower, after that dream long ago, that even awake, he would daydream about her. When the drops of water hit his lips, he dreamt of that passionate kiss he shared with the one who made him her own so long ago.

Isn't the shower always so inspiring (O.O)?

Meanwhile in the hospital, Naeko finally began to wake up. She was very sleepy, but she had that annoying feeling of being too long in bed. Besides being annoyed, she began remembering that she was very hungry. There was sudden apparition of coconut scent in the room. It made her hungrier, enough to have her stomach shouting. Driven by those shouts, she suddenly sat up feeling crappy. She held her head to keep it from spinning. Then, she heard the voice of a woman repeating the words, "Naeko, are you alright?"

As she checked her left eye, Naeko became aware of it being completely blind. She could feel the scar under her fingertips. She trembled and looked up confused, "Um... where am I?" She turned to the woman to be able to see her with her right eye. She was blond and had strange ponytails, and then Naeko said to her, "Well, that answers one of many very important questions. Now, who are you?"

"It's me, ^-^ Temari. Don't you remember?" She smiled to Naeko thinking it was a joke. Then she pulled the guy next to her by the arm, "And this is Gaara! Remember now?" She backed away expecting Naeko to glomp him.

Unfortunately, Naeko looked at him up and down. The more she looked, the more she looked confused and angry.

He was blushing, stiff, like if he was trapped.

After she grew tired of staring, Naeko turned away and scoffed, "Hm...So, are guys like my siblings or something?"

Temari pulled on her ponytails as if trying to remind Naeko of something, "No, if I were I would look like you ^-^. We're friends. Gaara is my brother, and we live together in Sunagakure," Temari stared eagerly, but her smile began to fade as Naeko's stare continued to be as vague as before, "Do you really not remember anything?"

Naeko shook her head and held her stomach, which was in pain.

Temari stood up, and ran out saying she was going to get a doctor. When she left, Gaara took courage and got close to Naeko, "Uh... how do you feel? Can you remember anything at all?"

Vexed, Naeko stared at him. For a moment, she stopped to think that maybe that anger was from over sleeping. However, the closer he got to her, the more she felt her heart jump. It bothered her. She knew she was angry, but she didn't know why. So, in the end, she decided that he was the one teasing her with that delicious aroma that reminded her of food. But it didn't matter, maybe it was the pain. She held her sides as if her body was about to split in half. Then she finally said, "I don't remember anything. But looking at you makes me feel... feel very angry. Get out! You're nothing of mine, so leave!"

Temari and Sakura were outside the door when they heard Naeko screaming in pain. Gaara was trying to help, but he couldn't do anything. He was pushed away. By the time he went to wait outside, he looked as if he was in as much pain as she was.

The way Naeko felt was as if her insides were exploding. Tsunade arrived shortly and after looking at her for a while, she came out of a room full of screams.

Gaara and Kankuro listened to Tsunade's reasoning, "There's very little known about forest spirits. All that is known is that their bodies are mostly chakra, almost like tailed beasts. In their almost human bodies, they can live long periods of time with hardly any aging. That's why I fear that that bastard Kabuto took her blood in order to make a longevity serum for Orochimaru. If that succeeds, he'll be able to take Sasuke's body and keep it for long without having to make changes."

Gaara trembled with rage, but it was Kankuro, who said, "That doesn't matter now! You gotta find a way to help her, she's dying...."

Tsunade snapped, "I know that! But..." she inhaled deeply, "It seems the nails that held the chains to her body, coincidentally made openings to some of her vital chakra points - they're called 'tenketsu'. In other words, her chakra is slowly leaving her body along with her spirit. That is also why her body is not healing properly. I think there's a way to reverse this, but...."

"What is it?" Gaara asked desperately.

Tsunade replied, "It's not a very orthodox method, because there's only one person I know who can seal those points, but he isn't a doctor..."  
With that said, Gaara and Kankuro turned around to see Neji. Gaara turned back to face Tsunade. Then he doubtfully said, "If there's no other way..." he turned to Neji, "Can you really...?"

Neji stepped forward with a serious expression upon him. Then, he replied, "I can't make any guarantees it'll work".

Inside the room, Temari and Sakura held Naeko standing to prepare her for the treatment. They were surprised to see her hair was down to her ankles by. Being held and still feeling confused, Naeko opened her eye and saw Neji standing there. He looked frightening to her. She wanted to run, but couldn't.

Gaara stood outside remembering Neji's fights during the chunnin exam, and he too was frightened for Naeko's sake.  
It was quick, but painful. Each hit felt twice as heavy as a nail breaking into her flesh. The pain took its toll until she fainted.

Sakura and Temari were amazed at the results. Just a few seconds after the 'procedure' Naeko's damaged ear began healing, and being reconstructed. The scar over her eye began to disappear as well. All that was left was for her to wake up and show the miraculous results.

On the next morning...

Naeko woke up once more, and Temari and Gaara were there by her side. She was amazed to be able to with both eyes. She moved her ears, felt them. And when she noticed them staring her ears flipped back as she gave them a suspicious glance.

Temari came up to Naeko and greeted her first, "Good morning ^-^! Do you remember me now?"

Naeko's ears arched back and they could almost hear Naeko's hiss in her sarcastic reply, "Sure I do! You're those people I don't know!"

Kankuro walked in. He heard Naeko's reply, so he asked, "What about me?" -points at self- "It's me Kankuro ^-^," Seeing that Naeko's guard was still up, and hating himself for it, Kankuro tried to remind her "OK how about if you call me... Puba -.-' Remember that?"

Naeko's pent up anger burst out, "I don't care! I can't remember no matter how ugly your name is!!!"

Kankuro sighed and stepped out, defeated :(

Naeko held her stomach again. And Gaara got close to ask, "Are you in pain again?"

Naeko turned to him looking pale, "No. I just remembered something... I'm starving! What kind of friends are you? Get out and get me something to eat damn it!"

Temari stood up before Gaara and said, "I'll get it right away. Why don't you keep her company, Gaara?"

Gaara had no time to reply, so he ended up stuck with someone angrily trying to avoid him. He tensed, blushing and looking at her waiting for one of those sneaky hugs he remembered so well.

Instead, Naeko just pouted her lips, until eventually she said, "What?! Never seen a person with cat ears and in a hospital gown before?! 8("

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he said as he nervously looked away.

Before she could say anything else, the door opened. It was a nurse bringing meals. She served a plain white rice and miso soup. Naeko began eating fast, but then she slowed down hardly taking a bite.

Seeing her discomfort, Gaara asked, "What's wrong?"

Ignoring the gentle care in his voice, she replied without any emotion, "This is... bland."

The door opened, and Temari and Tsunade entered. Tsunade said to Gaara, "She doesn't remember you yet?"  
"No, but she looks livelier," Gaara replies with a mix of relief and disappointment in his words.

"You must understand that the mind is more complicated than flesh. Talking about that, I need you both to exit. I need to examine all her wounds," Tsunade spoke in a very commanding tone.

Temari and Gaara left the room. Standing outside Temari sighed and said, "I know you'd be too embarrassed to ask. So I asked Tsunade for you. Don't worry. Naeko wasn't _attacked_ in personal ways."

After a moment of silence trying to make sense of Temari's words, Gaara said nothing and turned away to sigh in relief.

Back inside...

Tsunade was finished checking Naeko up and she said her body is almost completely recovered.

So Naeko eagerly said, "In that case, can I leave now?"

Tsunade crossed her arms, "You're free to leave. This is a hospital not a prison. And I'm guessing your friend the Kazekage has to get back to work."

Naeko didn't bother hear the last part, so she happily went on, "Hey did you see that bird on the window? It was huge ^-^."

Tsunade temper flared, as it was almost always the case when she ran into Naeko. Still, her ethic would not allow her to beat up a patient. She stepped out and when she found Gaara, she said to him: "How can you put up with her? Are you sure she's the one you were looking for?"

Temari thought about it after Gaara had already nodded yes, so she said, "Come to think of it... How do we know she's not some kind of copy?"

"Well, does she have any special mark?" Tsunade asked.

Temari said she didn't know of any, but Gaara shyly admit, "Uh... She... does have the tattoo of a monkey on her upper back. All in black ink."

Temari and Tsunade were now thinking, _'Hmm... I wonder how he knows.'_

Despite her curiosity, Tsunade confirmed she had seen it. Then they talked about how important it was for Naeko to stay close to her friends –and Tsunade makes it clear that it must be especially to Gaara-- in order for your memory to recover faster.

While all that goes on, the nurse came in to retrieve the empty plates.

After Tsunade left, Gaara and Temari went back in, feeling hopeful Naeko will recover soon. Too bad she was not there to hear the good news. The bed was empty.

Temari went to search the bathroom, but Gaara already found the nurse's foot sticking out from under the bed. They pulled her out, to find all her clothes and shoes were taken. She was tied with pieces of bed sheets and left in her underwear. They knew Naeko left through the window.

Gaara's eyes appeared severe with Tsunade's words still echoing in his mind. So, following the doctor's orders, and without hesitations, he jumped out of the window, ready to get closer to Naeko—whether she wants to be close or not.

*Oh my (O.o) I like the sound of that.*

* * *

Comment: I know. It was harsh when she rejected him D8 Wasn't it? But, if you've ever been in a lot of pain, sometimes you snap at the ones you love the most T~T.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	16. Chapter 16

XV.

It was hours before noon, when Naeko wondered the streets of Konoha still starving. She passed by the ramen shop just in time for the seafood bowl special! Without thinking twice, she too a seat and ordered a bowl. It looked scrumptious, steaming with all kinds of seafood. She began slurping the noodles while the hot broth splashed around the table, but by the time she was halfway done, she slowed down again and said, "*3*It's good, but still kinda bland. Something's missing...? (O~O')" she was surprised to see a hand pouring hot sauce directly onto her plate.

She turned to the hot sauce provider to find Gaara. He smiled at her and said, "It should be better now."

Naeko doubted for a few seconds, but still, she took a bite. Her mouth was in heaven, spicy food at last :D. But she couldn't let her pride down, so her ears arch backward. She turned to him and noticed Naruto was sitting next to him, also looking at her and smiling. Naeko smiled back, "^-^ Hmmm, it's delicious!" the grin disappeared, "But who told you to stick your hand in my plate?!" she picked up the bowl and threw it to his face.

He dodged the hit, but the bowl landed exactly on Naruto's head, he took a taste and said, "Hey it does taste better :)".

Before walking away she pointed at the pair and said to the owner, "Hey, these are my friends and they'll cover me! Bye!" she calmly walked away.

Minutes later, she was walking down the street, still wearing that nurse's dress. There was just something unwholesome about wearing a white dress that didn't fit her that well –with nothing under to boot— in a windy day. But what to do? She had no money even if there was a nice clothing store up ahead.

She continued to walk, still being followed by Gaara, and Naruto was following Gaara while saying, "Hey I thought she was supposed to like you. Did you do something to make her mad or something?"

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, remembering, and just as he was about to open his mouth...

Naruto stopped, standing waiting for an answer, but all he saw was Gaara vanish and a thud on the floor. Naruto looked down and said, "*o* Oooh, so this is what Kankuro was talking about!"

Naeko had pounced on Gaara and had him flat on the floor. Gaara was petrified again, looking at her cleavage. The dress was too small for that area of hers. Then she got face to face with him, "Heya friend!"

Gaara blushed and gulped, it looked like he was reaching for her lips, but she backed away.

"So, since you say you're my friend..."Naeko went on, "I'm guessing you wouldn't mind lending me some money ^o^!" After she said that, began start running her hands by the sides of his body. To make things worse for him, you stick your hands into his pockets. Without consent, she took out his wallet and pulled out a handful of money, "Hey, thanks! ;p I'll pay you later." She patted his head and stood up. As she began walking away, she appeared dangerous as she warned them, "Keep following me, and suffer the consequences!" She happily walked away.

Naruto squatted down next to Gaara, laughing, "Hey, you're so red I can't even tell where your hair ends and your face starts! (O_O') Is that a nosebleed?"

Gaara sat up suddenly. He looked sad as he mumbled, "That... wasn't the same. She hugged me, but she..."  
Naruto finishes, "She didn't kiss you or lick you? O_o"

Gaara became angry, the veins on the side of his head seemed about to pop, and then he punched Naruto, "Remind me to give one of those to my big-mouthed brother too!"

The chase continued. They followed her to the store, where she found herself lost among the variety of clothes and accessories. She walked up to the lingerie and said, "Hmm, not extremely necessary, but it is windy today...-.-'" It was then that she noticed someone standing behind her. Her ears twitched and she abruptly turned around. But all she could see was a blond girl with ponytails, and marks on her cheeks. Naeko ignored her and walked to the fitting room.

Yes, it was Naruto's sexy no jutsu* He squatted down to see Gaara. In turn, Gaara handed him a set of clothes. But Naruto doubtfully said, "Are you sure she's going to wear this -_-?"

Gaara simply said, "Yeah, I know this is her style."

Naruto had a malicious grin, "So, you know her measurements by hand?"

Later the blond girl with ponytails passed by with a black eye and left a set of clothes outside the fitting room. Naeko gave it one glance, and took it in. She put in on, and it fit perfectly. It was a pair of tight black pants and a t-shirt that had a split horizontally across the chest area. It was completed long boots with open toes and even a wrist band.

She walked to the cashier and handed paid without remorse. As Naeko was leaving, the cashier called out to her, "Excuse me! You forgot your change!"

Naeko coldly looked back, "Who cares it's not my money," She shrugged her shoulders and walked out wondering, _'Hmm, that floating eye in the fitting room was strange... ah whatever.'_

She continued walking down the street with no particular thought in mind, even picking her nose. It wasn't like she cared much about what people thought anyway. Suddenly, she tripped on something. She almost fell, but she picked up her balance –too bad because Gaara was about to go to her rescue :(*.

Looking around warily, she discovered that it was her own hair the one that betrayed her. It was really down to her ankles, so she shouted curses at it and rolled it up on her arm. She continued walking very angrily. Behind her, at a distance, Naruto stared at Gaara, as Gaara smiled and thinking to himself,_ 'She really hasn't changed all that much.'_

Finally, she found a salon, and luckily for her it was not busy. She walked in and said to the stylist, "Hey you, I need a haircut," she pointed at the hair rolled up in her arm.

The guy had a thin mustache and a big nose. He eyed her up and down, and finally said, "OH you definitely need one! And a treatment, and a—"

"I don't care, just get cutting!"

"OK then what cut do you want?!" he shouted back.

Naeko ill mood was growing worse, "Argh! It's so annoying! Just cut it short! I don't care!"

He began spraying her hair, but found that he has no scissors at hand. He walked over to the counter to get them, but a mysterious hand pulled him behind the counter. Naruto and Gaara are curled up in there. The hair dresser saw the handsome guys and smiled, "Hey there, ;) is it time to party?"

Gaara shuddered at the idea. Irately, Gaara takes him by the shirt and said in a low but angry voice, "Shut up. Listen, don't cut her hair too short."

The man nervously replied, "Then how long?"  
"Just cut it up to her lower back," said Gaara.

Then Naruto butted in again, "He means her butt :)".

The annoyed hair dresser stood up dusting himself, and Gaara pulled him back, "One more thing, whatever you do... don't touch her ears," He looked fierce at this last request.

So the man stood up and went to cut hair.

In her fowl mood, she mumbled stuff like: "No wonder this place is so lonely..." And more stuff like that, but with more cursing. The guy mumbled stuff, about "Why do I always have deal with the jealous boyfriends?" and stuff like that also with a stronger language.

"There!" he says, as he showed her the length of her hair, "It's not short at all, but the layers look cute."

She threw him the last of the borrowed money and left.

As she walked out of the salon, she found a huge white dog. Oddly enough, she could clearly understand him greeting her. Somehow, the dog licking her face brought up a happy memory, so she give him a big hug, "Oh, you're sooo cute puppy ^0^!"

"Hey stop bothering... huh (O,O) Naeko?"

Naeko looked up to see another guy. Her ears arch back again and she said, "Who are you supposed to be? My twin?"

Then he snorted and replied, "Oh, so, you did lose your memory. That sucks. But hey, my name is Kiba and the 'puppy' is Akamru. We met a while ago."

He seemed so nice that she chatted with him a little more.

By the time Gaara and Naruto got out of the salon –after the stylist tried to fix their hair— they saw her walking away with Kiba and Akamaru making friendly conversation.

Watching from the distance, Gaara appeared so forlorn, and angry. The lavish attention that he once had was going to someone else. The smile that once was his alone had turned upside down. He walked guardedly thinking of a way to turn things back.

Naruto, not knowing how to console him, just followed him.

* * *

Notes: I had trouble with she site yesterday :/

Also, I'm sure most people noticed that up to the point where Naeko was found, the story no longer follows the original Naruto story. It will probably deviate even more. But I was thinking, since this is an edited version, would you guys like to see more of the Akatsuki members?

Please make note of that and let me know. I'd appreciate it. Thanks 8D

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	17. Chapter 17

**XVI**

Lunch at Kiba's house was a bit hostile, since his mom and sister kept glaring at Naeko— after she thoughtlessly asked which one of them was Kiba's dad. That incident happened once before, so Kiba knew she wasn't faking memory loss. And to their dismay Naeko paid no attention to their attempt to make her uncomfortable whatsoever. She was too entertained with finally some details of what happened to her. Listening to Kiba, she grew angry as she found out that the person responsible for the loss of her past was some snake named Orochimaru. Kiba doubted about telling her more, but the way she glared at him was like a strangle hold. He had no other choice but to tell her everything he knew.

Meanwhile outside of Kiba's house...

Gaara and Naruto were sitting below the window waiting for Naeko to come out. Naruto looked around and then asked, "So, is there really a reason for her to be mad? I mean, she has no memory, so then why...?"

Gaara sighed at the indiscretion of Naruto's continuous questioning, until he finally said, "I guess somehow she remembers some things. She was always on my side, and I was always angry with her. I said something to make her angry and I--"

Gaara was interrupted by Naeko's shouting, "Let go of me! I'm going to kill that snake and get my past back!"

Kiba struggled to hold her back.

Just as Naeko was stepping out of the door, she saw a group of people. It was Temari and Kankuro being led by Shikamaru. Temari looked concerned when she saw Kiba holding Naeko's arm to keep her from leaving. Then she said, "Oi! Naeko! What's going on here?"

Taking advantage, Naeko finally freed herself from Kiba and looking away she said, "This doesn't concern you. Unless, that is..."

Temari gave all her attention but also noticed Gaara coming from the side of the house.

Naeko didn't bother to wait, and asked, "... can you tell me if I had any family".

Temari and Kankuro seemed surprised. Gaara was about to step in and talk, but Temari quickly took out an item from her shirt. It was another forehead protector like the one she and Kankuro wear.

Naeko frowned because she was tired of waiting for answer. She ignored Temari's attempt to help and began walking away. Temari followed and covers her path as she put the forehead protector up to Naeko's face. Her voice, usually firm and commanding seemed to be breaking, "This is yours! It means you're a shinobi of Sunagakure, and it means you're also like family to us. We lived together like family before so..."

"That is not important! It means nothing if we're not related by blood!" Naeko snapped. She snatched the protector from Temari's hand and tossed it away. She walked away without regrets.

Temari began thinking, _'Damn it Naeko! I promised myself that if you hurt Gaara I would make you pay for it. So...'_ Again, she got in Naeko's way and said out loud, "Gaara is here wasting his time for you! If you're not coming the easy way, then I'll have to drag you home by force!" She took out her fan. Her stance meant business. A fight was about to begin.

And Naeko wasn't the one to cower away, so she smirked and said, "Ha! We'll see about that..." before she could say anything else, she felt the wind.

Then Temari called out her attack, "Kamaitachi!"

Naeko tried to cover herself with her arms, but somehow, a root emerges from underground and took the hit of the slicing wind. The root was smashed into pieces, but Naeko was safe.

Gaara was concerned about the outcome. He knew better than anyone about Naeko's capabilities and her lack of control, so he shouted, "Temari stop that now!"

Naeko took advantage of her distraction, and leaped high in the air. Temari looked up waiting for an attack, but the sky was too bright. Naeko descended fast and heavily like a bullet. In midair, she kicked the fan away from Temari's hands. Before even she could react, Naeko had her on the ground with her knee on her chest. She managed to hold Naeko from driving a kunai into her eye.

Kankuro took out one of his three puppets –karasu, his favorite. It was about to hit Naeko, when it stopped on its tracks. Naeko looked for the source and found Gaara with at the corner of her eye. He stood behind her, looking dead serious. He took her hand with the kunai. His hand over hers was strong, but gentle. He made her drop the weapon, and said, "I've had enough."

Naeko looked at him like a child being scolded by her parents. It was in that stint that she felt his arm wrapping tightly around her waist. She could only feel her body being flipped in midair, and next thing she knew—she wasn't the only one surprised (OoO')—she was on his shoulder, being carried like a sack of potatoes. Sadly, no bridal style for naughty kids 

His shoulders were not too wide, but her waist was not too thick, so it was almost a perfect fit; yet, awkward.

Naruto stood in front of Gaara pointing and almost screaming, "(O.O)We put up with all her crap, and you could have done that all along?!"

Gaara didn't pay attention because he was busy putting up with Naeko's constant kicking, punching, and yelling at him like, "Put me down baka! I'm nothing of yours so let go..." and so on.

Gaara would have put up with her, but then Kankuro made his puppet hit her thigh with a small needle to put her to sleep. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Gaara asked angrily.

Kankuro replied with a smile, "It's ok. Sakura gave me a tranquilizing potion after I told her about Naeko's attitude problem."

Naeko was not actually asleep, her body was just paralyzed.

Gaara kept her on his shoulder and still annoyed he said, "It's time to go home."

Shikamaru spoke as he helped Temari up to her feet, "Are you sure you want to take her like that? I mean, she seems really dangerous." Shikamaru looked wary.

Temari replied with a smile, "It's ok, I was just going easy on her." she said that, but inside she was thinking, _'That is because I had no idea she was so skilled.'_

As the group began walking away, Kiba called them back, "Oi! The thing about Orochimaru...gomen... I said too much..."

Gaara just said it was ok. And then, the siblings –and an unwilling Naeko— walked away to get ready to leave.

Less than half an hour later, at about 4 p.m., Temari met her brothers at the Konoha gates. They were about to leave when they saw Naruto and Sakura standing next to them. Temari smiled and said, "Are you guys going out on a mission?"  
Sakura smiled, "Uh yeah, we are."

Kankuro then said, "Just the two of you? What kind of mission is it?"

Sakura replied since Naruto was busy warming up for the run, "Kakashi-sensei can't come since he's just recovering from the fight with Akatsuki. But we should be fine, we're going to Suna with you guys. Well, since Naeko-san is still recovering I would like to check up on her, and—"

Naruto loudly interrupted, "It's our mission to be around when she," he pointed at Naeko—she was still on Gaara's shoulder—and continued, "Until she recovers her memory, because she might know some clue about Sasuke!"

Gaara didn't seem to care and he just began waling. No wonder he had been following Gaara all that time -.-*

After finally growing tired on Gaara's shoulder, Naeko made the best of the situation by taking a nice long nap.

As some time passed, Sakura got close to Temari and asked, "-.-' How much of that potion did you guys use on her?"

Temari almost burst out in laughter, "^-^ I think she's just sleeping now. She always sleeps a lot."

At the same time Naruto got close to Gaara in a very low voice asked, "Hey, how come you're carrying her like that? Don't you get tired? Uh, 'cause if you want I can help :)."

Gaara almost answered with a smile, "It's fine. She's a lot lighter than my gourd, and if I move her she'll wake up."

Naruto just nodded and backed away a little. To have a raging Naeko awake was a frightening idea. Later he realizes, _'Oh I get it ;O. He's not carrying his gourd like always, and he also gets a good feel of the situation.' _*good feel means that he noticed Gaara was holding her by her thigh*

Naeko woke up all groggy. It seemed to be late at night in the desert. At first she thought it was a blanket, but after rubbing her eyes, she realized it was someone's maroon coat. And as she looked up, she saw 'loud boy' –A.K.A. Naruto. He was staring at her with a huge smile and when he noticed she was looking back he said, "Hi there! Remember anything yet?"

Naeko smiled, "^-^ Sure! I remember you're...the annoying idiot that was following me along with that other stalker!"

Meanwhile at some distance behind some rocks...

Gaara and Kankuro were taking a little bathroom break ;p. Since Gaara left his coat with Naeko he was looking good in a black shirt. As they finished, Kankuro asked, "So, what are you planning on telling her? It's not like you can keep her drugged forever."

Gaara takes one of those mind-clearing gazes into the sky and said, "She's difficult because she's just scared now. She'll never admit it, but I know she is. But just in case, I won't tell her about her past just yet..."

He was interrupted by Naeko's screams and walked over to see Naruto on the sand after being slapped.

And Naeko was saying, "...keep your distance, baka." Naeko stood up and looked around.

Kankuro smirked and said, "If you try to leave now, you'll get lost. So your only chance is..." he stopped talking after he realized she was sitting by the fire next to the girls, not listening to his attempted stern waning.

Temari smiled at Naeko and served her a plate, "Here! Your friend Lee sent you this. He said it's 'curry of life'. Maybe it can help your brain to heal."

Naeko happily took it, but then she gave the plate a funny look. It wasn't the little pawn about the brain, but the fact that everyone else was eating bowls of ramen. She sniffed the food and warily said, "-.-' Trying to poison me again?"

Temari smiled, and took a bite of Naeko's food. with teary eyes from the spiciness she asked, "^~^ See? It's fine. I'm sure you'll like it".

Naeko, still guarded, took a bite. And after savoring it, she grinned, "^o^ Oh man! This is so tasty! Ittadakimasu!" She ate a lot.

And during that break time, Sakura explained that going back to Suna was likely help Naeko to regain her memory faster.

Then, Gaara shyly said to her that if she wanted to leave after, she was free to do so, but not before. Naeko wasn't listening, because after finished eating, she was busy trying on Gaara's coat. It fit perfectly, except that it wouldn't close at the chest. Gaara smiled kindly, but there was a hint of melancholy in his eyes. It was like a familiar scene, but this time he was outside, outside of her mind, and possibly her heart.

The group stood up after the meal. Naeko stood up as well and reluctantly said, "-.-* Um, I guess I'll go with you then... :D."

Gaara walked up to her, and he seemed like he was about to carry her like before.

She cowered, taking step back holding her stomach and smiling nervously. "^~^ It's ok, I'll walk on my own. My stomach is sore from your shoulder... it's so hard."

He turned away blushing, and he nodded –something about what she just said, didn't sound right.

Just as Naeko was about to get moving she saw Kankuro doing some hand seals, and a thin beam of light headed for her ankle. She didn't get a chance to dodge it. The spider-like string of chakra wrapped around her foot. It seemed to disappear so she just stared blankly at Kankuro.

Kankuro smiled and said, ";) It's a chakra string, just to make sure you don't run away," when he pulled on it, Naeko's leg moved, "I know how tricky you are."

Then, in a sigh she whined, "Ah, you suck O.o"

After a while walking, Naeko and Kankuro were behind the group and. To his surprise, Naeko asked, "So, who are these people again?"

Kankuro told her everyone's names, and made sure to say, "...and the one you probably should know better is Gaara. He did lend you his coat. You guys were..." he paused when he remembered that he's not allowed to talk about the past, "Oh, and I..."

"Yeah, you said you're, Puba," Naeko spoke with a smile.

He sadly nodded.

* * *

Comment: No one replied to my question in the previous chapter, which means, you guys don't read this. Why do I bother :/?

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	18. Chapter 18

XVII.

_"I am bound by darkness. Is the darkness within me or around me? I am kept from seeing or hearing. All I can do is..."_

It took three days to get to Sunagakure, and all because Naeko continued taking breaks—bathroom breaks, to take sand out of her ears/shoes breaks, and snack/meal breaks. All that was missing were shower breaks ;). As the group was finally reaching the house, Sakura stopped and said she would rather just stay at in a hotel so she won't be a bother.

But Naruto stubbornly said, "I don't care if I have to sleep in a corner! I'm sticking to you!" he pointed accusingly toward Naeko, "I'll be around until you remember your past and tell me about Sasuke!"

Naeko and the siblings of the sand ignored him.

When they finally got to their place, Temari was looking for her key, that is when Kankuro looked at Naeko and explained, "We use a key now ever since..." The sound of many girls squealing appeared in the background, "Kazekage-sama welcome back!"

As if it wasn't obvious enough, Kankuro sighed and pointed out, "They started waiting for Gaara... and sometimes inside the house."

About six girls were gushing all over Gaara because his figure was showing more without his coat. Then one of them noticed, and alerted the rest of the fact that Naeko was wearing his coat. They surrounded her and glared angrily.

Naeko was sly enough to notice, and not meek enough to back away; so, she solved the problem by smiling and walking over to Gaara. She hugged him and rubbed herself against him saying, "Oh nothing to worry about here ^-^. If there's anything of him left by tomorrow, I'll let you guys play with him, too."

Gaara was, of course, nervous and lacking on words. Just then Temari opened the door and instructed everyone to get in. She stayed out –she had one of those angry veins on her forehead— to lecture those squealing girls. Later, she came back looking calmer.

Now it all came down to arranging who sleeps where, because everyone was just too tired to eat anyway. Kankuro's room was huge and on the first floor, but it was mostly occupied by his puppets and weapons. There were another four rooms are upstairs, Gaara's, Temari's and two guest rooms. Everyone was standing on the hallway as Temari explained, "We've never had visitors before, and so one of the spare rooms was turned into a workout area for me. Gaara is able to sleep now, so he uses his room for that purpose. The only spare room has bunk beds. So, Naruto, you can stay there. Uh, Naeko you can... (O,O)"

_Have the biggest room in the house, right :D?_

By the time Temari noticed, Naeko was already inside Gaara's room, looking at the stuff, "Oooh, what a cool guitar! Huh? Hey, these clothes are so nice! They look like they fit me O.o! What the hell? What are all this guy's clothes for? So many boxers... with hearts?" She stuck her head out of the room and vivaciously asked, "Hey I like this one! I'll take it ^o^!"

Temari was really angry again, "No way! That's Gaara's room. You guys can't live together anymore! You're staying in my room!"

Naeko's ears lowered down and she looked all teary, ";o; But Temari, I don't mind! It's a huge bed, and I don't mind his undies with happy faces," she pulled out a pair of boxers with smiley faces and stretched them for Temari to see, "See? I don't mind at all!"

Naruto's jaw dropped after all he heard and after seeing the boxers. Then, he dropped on the floor laughing. Gaara just snatched his underwear from her hand, and before she could even get to see his red face, he had already turned around. As he was entering the guest room, he gloomily said, "It doesn't matter I'll just stay here too."

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and shouted, "I call top bunk!"

And so, Naruto went to join Gaara in the guest room, and Naeko got dragged by a very angry Temari into _her_ room as she nagged about the rules of the house, even though she knew, deep inside that she was wasting her breath.

About half an hour later, Naeko casually opened the forbidden door to the guest room –since being around Gaara without Temari present was out of the question. Unexpectedly, she caught Naruto getting ready to sleep, taking off his pants; and to top it off, he accidentally removed his underpants too. When he saw her, he covered himself and frantically asked, "(O_O!)Hey! What are you doing here?!"

She tossed Gaara's coat at Naruto's face and in a very cold tone she replied, "Just give it to him," she pointed at Gaara, who was already asleep in the bunk at the bottom, "And tell him he can come in my room to get his clothes anytime. I don't mind, so I'll leave the door unlocked," she looked like she was about to walk away, but turned back to the blushing Naruto, "Ah, two more things... It's OK, I won't lose my sleep over what I just saw. And...happy-faced hearts? Are they some kind of mixed breed?" She asked in question to Naruto's boxers.

Naruto was fuming mad, but she slammed the door shut in his face before he could say anything at all.

And Gaara, well, Gaara didn't wake up... because he was not asleep. He had been faking it, because he wanted to avoid Naruto's questions, but now, he felt more awake than before.

Naeko didn't get much sleep that night. No, it wasn't because of Naruto. But rather, she spent the time planning how to torture the one who took her past and made her suffer. She only managed to sleep a couple of hours after sunrise.

As she was sleeping...

Gaara stood up, tired of hearing Naruto talk in his sleep about being Hokage and his Sakura-chan. Since he heard what Naeko said before, he went to _his_ room to take out a change of clothes. There, he saw her sleeping and crying in her dreams. He got close to her and began to caress her forehead. Seeing she was comforted by his touch, he was tempted. And he began contemplating the idea of a kiss, _'If I kiss you now...' _he thought as he gazed at her body, _'I don't think I can hold back...'_

Temari was walking out of her room when she saw Gaara walking out of Naeko's. She looked at Gaara, but he said nothing as he showed her a pair of clothes. She nodded and went her way.

That morning, Naeko felt truly crappy. She dragged her sleepy body to the kitchen for breakfast after Temari called her a third time. Naeko went down wearing a camisole and some very small shorts. Her ears looked like withered leaves, because it was kind of hot, and let's face it, plain toast and orange juice make a crappy breakfast. There was no butter, jam, or milk. So, it was either orange juice or black coffee.

It wasn't until Temari sat at the table, that she noticed the guys were all red and looking away from Naeko. Then she noticed Naeko's top was far too translucent. So she dragged Naeko back to her room to change. Thus, the morning ended with another boring lecture.

'_Ugh! She just never lets me have any peace!'_

In the afternoon, Naeko, Temari, and Naruto –who seems to still be sleepy— stood in a small office making line. The purpose of the visit was for Naeko to see Baki so she can be assigned to her first mission. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled. After all, she was still struggling on where to put on her forehead protector, because she felt it looked bad on her forehead. Finally, it was her turn.

Baki just glared at her; and she glared back. Then he pulled out a dusty box. He blew off the dust to toward Naeko's face.

She began coughing and holding her neck, "Aaahh (XoX!) I'm choking! Sooo much dust," she dramatically fell to the floor like a bug after being sprayed, "I'm injured in the line of duty... -_-' Can I go home now?"

Baki ignored Naeko's master performance and took out a piece of paper from the box, "*Ahem, it seems you're late on taking on this mission for about two years. It was one of the Kazekage's first assignments for any shinobi..." He handed over the paper.

Naeko wanted to shout: _"Sorry it's late! I guess I'll go home 'til I can get a new one..." _

But seeing as though escape was not feasible, she read the note. Unhappily, she nodded and moved on.

Temari left to her own mission, while Naeko and her shadow –Naruto—walked up to the top floor. Naeko had no energy, but Naruto was very happy, "Oh come on! Don't you ever wonder?"

"Uh, no, not really :('"

Naruto enthusiastically went on, "I mean, that guy said that this is a privilege, for a gennin like you. By the way... I can't believe you're nineteen, you sure don't look it. Anyways, I wonder what—"

Naeko stopped in front of a desk with a middle age lady behind it. She was a bit on the chunky side, but she had very nice smile. She smiled at Naeko and asked, "^-^ How can I help you today?"

Naeko sighed and handed over the paper.

"Oh, I see. Wait a second please," she pressed a button for the intercom, "Your escort is finally here sir," she let go of the button, "He says you can come in. Uh, so how come you're three years late?" She smiled sweetly.

Naeko smiled back, "^-^ I was being tortured and experimented on."

The lady was left speechless.

Without further explanations, Naeko entered into a large, mysterious office. All she saw was a large desk covered by a mountain of papers. Naruto was behind her, so he cheerfully exclaimed, "Hey Gaara! Your _personal escort_ is finally here!" he pointed to Naeko, "Man you have a lot of work to do. Can we help?"

Gaara looked up from the stack of papers, but when he met Naeko's eyes, he looked down and replied, "Uh, no, it's just some stuff that needs my approval," he glanced toward Naeko again, she looked really depressed. Seeing that she was still holding on to her forehead protector in her hand, he sheepishly asked, "Um, are you OK, Naeko?"

Naeko leaned over his desk and stared at him. He was almost fooled by her fiendish eyes, thinking she was about to hug him. Instead, however, she gruffly asked, "You hate me right?"

He replied nervously, but loudly, "No! I don't!" he blushed, "I... is there something wrong?"

She leaned closer, "If you don't hate me, then how come I have to be stuck in this office with you and Dingus over there?" she pointed at Naruto, "On top of that, I don't know where I can fit this thing!" she brandished the forehead protector around, "It looks terrible on my forehead!"

Gaara gazed at her shyly—maybe he has some sort of _Hinata_ complex, which is cute— and he pointed at her leg, "Have you tried that?"

Naeko stared at her own leg for a little while, and then boom! He just made her day. No more being depressed. She went as far as to reach across the desk and give him a quick smooch on the lips! When she let go, he just plopped down on his chair wide-eyed and blushing, that was, until she asked a very rhetorical question, "-.-' So, do I really have to stay here?"

It was hours later, and after Naruto settled down from asking if Naeko could remember anything because she kissed Gaara –to which she answered that it meant nothing—they both ended sitting on the floor playing with a set of cards. Meanwhile, Gaara worked silently. It was like Naeko and Naruto were kindergarten students and Gaara was the teacher. From time to time, however, Naeko would catch him staring at her from behind his papers, but he always turned away when she looked at him.

Everything was nice for a while, until Naeko and Naruto began building a castle with the cards and she took out a bag of chips. The crunching of chips rumbled all over the office, Naruto put his hand up front and said, "Hey give me some of that!"

Naeko naturally didn't give him any, and instead, she poured all the chips into her mouth and got to crunching the last of the chips. Naruto almost pulled his hair, "Aaaah! How can you be so mean!? Where did you get them anyway?"

Naeko shrugged her shoulders, "Bending machine outside ;)" she pointed to the door.

Naruto stood up, ran to the door, and then he stopped. He turned back and went over to Gaara and secretly asked him, "T.T Hey can you lend me some cash?"

Gaara gave him a handful of coins and said, "Bring some more, OK?"

Naruto nodded to Gaara, glared at Naeko, and then he walked out.

After Naruto left, Gaara looked in Naeko's direction, but she was not there. By the time he realized it, she was behind him rubbing his shoulders.

She was giving him a massage because she noticed he kept rubbing his neck quite a few times. It was somewhat of an intense moment, awkward, but warm. And just as he began to rest his head back onto her chest, she moved to the side. And then, she closely stared at his face, while he stared back. The more she stared, the more she began to think, _'Geez, I wonder what everyone means by saying we were close. This kid has a hard time just looking at me eye to eye! Why doesn't he say anything? He is... really... handsome, but somehow, he looks...sad.'_ As she was deep in thought, she was exposed. Her lips were just there for the taking. He was going for it, the real thing, but just then...  
Naruto opened the door. He was frantic while holding a bunch of food containers. He managed to close the door after a struggle with about a thousand hands. Yes, the squealing fan girls knew it was Gaara's lunch hour ;p.

It was a good turn out, many food containers, each with a love note and a few with 'sexy' pictures (O,O). In the end, the group inside shared the food, and the guys just kept the pictures away from Naeko. After the meal, Gaara joined his escorts on a little card game.

The day at the office was over. And Naeko had been sleeping for hours now—so much for the mighty guard. Gaara woke her up by gently shaking her shoulder. Too bad the image of his dreamy face, was broken by Naruto's question, "Remember anything yet?!"

And Naeko's answer was just as intense, "Yes! You suck!"

After they stepped out of the building, Naeko said, "I wonder if Temari made anything good to eat today?"

Gaara replied, "She's on a mission, so we're going to Ebizo-jii-sama's place. He's a friend of yours."

He looked happy about it, so Naeko felt bad about telling him what she was sarcastically thinking, _'Hurray, another friend and no family...'_

Naruto stopped and pointed at Naeko, "Listen. You better not remember anything while I'm gone! I'm going to have dinner with Sakura-chan, bye!" he turned and whispered to Gaara, "Good luck. I think she is starting to like you again 8D."

Although Naeko did hear, she chose to ignore the comment since the idea made her heart flutter strangely.

* * *

Comment: Sorry I took a while. Here are some reasons for which I slack off:

1. Reading manga

2. Watching anime

3. Writing other projects

4. I really don't like to read, and editing needs reading :/

5. I've been drawing a lot lately 8D

I hope to post the next one soon. Please, be patient. Comments--positive ones-- are very welcome. Thanks for reading so far ^-^

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	19. Chapter 19

XVIII.

"_When the world is too difficult, it's always best to seek a way to disconnect from our troubles and to connect into one's unique reality."_

Gaara was finally alone with Naeko. But walking on the way to Ebizo-jii-sama's house she was tempted to walk away. Gaara noticed this and so he took her hand. She didn't say anything about it, but she did complain about some things as she held hands with him all the way to the old man's home.

As Gaara was about to knock on the door, Naeko angrily escaped his handgrip. Gaara knew better than to ask, so he didn't. When the Ebizo opened the door, Gaara gently said, "Naeko, this is Ebizo-jii-sama. He is a good friend of yours."

The old man smiled, "^-^ I'm happy to see you're well, Naeko-chan. Welcome home."

His kind smile made Naeko feel like she was finally home. Gaara was only left staring as her eyes got all starry, "*o* Jii-chan!" she jumped at the old man and hugged him.

He hugged her back and said, "Remember me?"  
Naeko stared at him, and eventually said, "No, not at all ^_^!"

The old man patted her head, "I see. Well, come in. I made sure to have foods that you like. I hope you don't mind, Gaara."

Gaara walked in without a word. Sinuously, he pulled Naeko along to remove her from the old man.

"Naeko-chan," the old man went on, "After dinner you can go see the Koi fish. Maybe looking at your old friends will help you. If nothing else, they might be happy to see you well again."

'_Yay... more friends for me not to remember -.-;'_

The meal was a spicy banquet, but even Gaara seems to enjoy it. After eating, Naeko seemed very excited as she asked about the koi. The old man directed her to the garden and off she went.

In minutes, they heard splashing. Gaara looked concerned and turned to the old man, "Are you sure she won't kill them?"  
Ebizo was still smiling, "I guess a few sacrifices must be made, if we want to have a serious conversation ;). She looks almost the same, but what do you think?"

Gaara looked down, "She acts almost the same way. But she isn't the same. She doesn't completely behave the way she used to," he looked up to see Ebizo staring at him, "By that I mean she..."

The old man finished the sentence, "...doesn't hug you, or kiss you anymore? Not even bites?"

Gaara blushed and stammered in his speech, "Uh... did... she tell you?"

Ebizo looked away, so as to not make Gaara feel bad, "Naeko-chan is not a shy person, but she never talked to me about personal things like that. I know because your brother and sister mentioned it after she left. They were concerned for you, and they wanted to know if anything more serious had happened between the two of you," he turned back to face Gaara, and curiously asked, "So, did something really happen that _night_? I saw her before she left. She looked more distant than ever. So then...?"

Gaara stood up abruptly, "I think it's time for us to leave. Thank you for everything, he bowed, "I'll be sure to let her visit you again". Gaara walked out to the garden, while the old man just stared while growing even more curious.

*aren't we all? ;)*

Naeko was clinging to Ebizo-jii-sama like monkey on a branch. She insisted on saying that she wanted to stay there. Gaara got really annoyed, "Why must you make everything so difficult?! If you stay here, you'll endanger Ebizo-jii-sama."

"Why is that? Are _you_ going to beat him up if I do?" Naeko retorted, making him angrier.

The argument went on a little longer...

The result: Naeko was taken home being carried like a sack of potatoes again. She fell asleep on Gaara's shoulder. And at night, she woke up in _her_ room.

Sakura was checking on her. She smiled and said, "Hi ^_^! I was just making sure you're completely healed. It's really amazing..."

Naeko took her arm away from Sakura's hands, but after she got ready to leave Naeko asked, "Sakura-chan... If you forgot Naruto, would you be able to remember him somehow?"

Sakura appeared forlorn, "I don't know. I can only know until I find myself on that situation. But... I'm sure I wouldn't hate him," She looked to Naeko for a reply, but Naeko already turned around and seemed to be asleep.

Five days passed since Naeko was forcefully brought back to Sunagakure. Every day quickly became a routine. And yet, in none of those nights had Naeko been able to get any real sleep. In the dead of night, as she lay on her side facing the open window, she tried to ignore it. Her eyes were closed, but your mind was very active, like writing a diary. In her mind, she wrote:

_I'm liar. I lie to my self by staying here with my eyes closed, motionless, and telling myself that I am resting. And in comparison to my fist night here, I really am asleep. I guess I should thank my mystery companion. Too bad I don't know who __he__ is. It's clear that it's a he but that's all. There are three guys in the house, and my window is always open just like the door. It could be someone from outside just as well. I can't look. I just can't, because...  
_

_He came first four nights ago. I didn't notice when or how, but when I woke up in cold sweat from a nightmare, I could feel his hand petting my hair. I couldn't move, but I felt safe, so I made it seem like I had gone back to sleep without turning. His breathing was warm and heavy against my neck. I didn't move. And all he did was gently place his hand on my waist. That was the fist day.  
_

_The following day, I hadn't fallen asleep, yet he appeared next to me the same way, no noise, and hardly any movement as he crawled on my bed. He silently lay next to my back. But this night, it was cold. I shivered. And to make it better, he put his warm hands on my back beneath my shirt. Yes, his sweet simple solution to my problem that time was not to close the window, but to place the soft palms of his hands over the skin my bare back. It's incredible, but it worked.  
_

_The night after that, it wasn't cold, but he went on to rub my stomach, until he took enough courage... I should've turned around then and broken his nose, or his manhood, but I didn't... I let him go on as he began to fondle my breasts. I can't help it. It's such a delightful gentle touch. It's like he knows my body oh so well...  
That night, he wasn't so silent; I could hear him lick his lips as he continued breathing heavily.  
_

_It's the same tonight. And now I'm sure it's a __he__, because he began to get very excited that day, just like today. __**I can feel that excitement**__. Somehow, I want to laugh, but I bite my lip quietly at the same time... because I get excited too. I... I just can't force myself to face him. I don't think I'm afraid. I just don't want to do something stupid... and so, I lie to myself, until he leaves with the sunrise._

That morning Naeko got up and looked around, but all she found were Temari's sermons. She ranted on about how she had to keep the damn room clean. Naeko didn't pay much attention, and changed the subject, by telling her that her ponytails were crooked ;)*.

During breakfast Naeko took a quick look at the guys. Perhaps the perpetrator was there, but they all look so rested, relaxed and 'guilt-free'. And while giving it more thought, she realized that Naruto would make ruckus. And on the other hand, Gaara would faint if he got that close, at least that's the way it seemed during the day while he was awake. And Kankuro, no not him, because ever since her return, he had been somewhat hinting at her past with Gaara. So then, who was it?

*O~O A ghost? Or just a very stealthy person O.o?

Somehow, seeing her choices, Naeko's mind was drawn to Gaara, but she couldn't fathom the idea.

As Naeko was coming down the stairs, there was a knock on the front door. Naruto opened it. It was Baki, and his only interest was in talking to Gaara.

Gaara was weary of Naeko's complaining at the office, so he looked at her and said, "Ready?"

Naeko nodded once with no energy.

He smiled slightly, even though he was quite excited about it. "We're going to walk around the village today :)."

Naruto was annoyed and had his hands on the back of his head, "Are we going to get to see Sakura-chan at the medical convention? =.="

"Maybe, but we're mostly going by the market today," replied Gaara.

Then Naeko smile at Gaara and said, "8D Hey, since when do you step out of the office?"

Baki turned to Naeko and he standing very firmly, like a soldier of course, he explained, "It's part of the Kazekage's job to inspect areas of the village in person. Not only to make sure the village is safe, but also, to assure to people that he is here for them," he turned around like he was about to get going, but then he turned to Naeko again, "And you, your mission as escort is to keep an eye over the Kazekage. You must be aware of the surroundings and be ready to fight in case he needs back up. I'm only here to make sure you do it right this time. Understood?" By the time he was done talking, Naeko was already out the door stretching.

Baki was about to scream her head off, but Gaara just looked at him as if to say, _'It's ok with me ;)'._

It was a nice and sunny spring day. Birds were singing, the air wasn't as rough as usual, and the market was really crowded, maybe too crowded...

There were plenty of girls shopping, and the comments were flying about, _'I think I'm going to faint'...._

_'Kazekage-sama has gotten more handsome'..._

_'Ooooh, and who's that blond shinobi, so cute' _

Of course that Naeko didn't get too far without comments that one wouldn't dare write from some of the 'much older' guys around. On top of all that, Naeko had Baki glaring at her every five seconds. She stopped trying to look sharp, and just let her sight focus on the ground.

In the midst of walking, something caught her leg from behind, and she tripped. The crowd took advantage of her fall, and they got in the way.

Naeko turned around very angrily, but all she saw was a little girl with pigtails, and rosy cheeks smiling, "^-^ Onee-chan, you're back!"

Next thing she knew, Naeko was surrounded by a bunch of other kids—about 12 of them, all between the ages of 7 to 10. Naeko arched her ears back trying to look fierce, but they just gathered even closer.

It was a ten minute absence, but Gaara had begun looking around for her. And Naruto was pushing the landslide of girls aside, "Naeko! Where the hell are you?!"

Naeko popped out and raised her hand, "Oi! I'm here ^o^! I got a little distracted, but I'm..." she stopped talking as soon as she noticed all the kids from before were now swarming all over Gaara and Naruto, jumping and reaching up to them; asking how they could also get big and strong like them.

Naruto was thrilled to have kids look up to him, and Gaara was trying to answer individual questions as calmly as possible. All the girls and even married women were mesmerized imagining how great of a father Gaara would be.

Just as suddenly as they came, the kids left. And just seconds after they disappeared, invisible strings passed by the kids through Gaara's and Naruto's clothes were pulled...

It was about five seconds, as everything stood still. Gaara and Naruto were shirtless –luckily their pants stayed on— among a large crowd of women.

Baki didn't expect it, and soon he was swimming against the ocean of crazed women trying to touch the muscles of the cuties and others just fought for pieces of Gaara's clothes.

Naeko, well, being the head planner of the little prank, she found herself sitting on a roof, munching on chips and laughing hysterically at the chaos below 8D.

After three agonizing minutes of such a traumatizing experience, Gaara and Naruto found themselves hiding behind the counter of one of the shops. They were topless, scratched, gasping for air, and not to mention, feeling cold and violated.

The crowd kept going crazy, until a Naruto clone popped in a puff of smoke; and soon the other Gaara clone turned into a pile of sand, leaving a bunch of girls disappointed and Naeko almost falling of that roof in laughter.

Just as everything was in chaos, Baki began screaming at the crowd and ordered everyone to leave the market. He had foot prints on his back, so he didn't get away unharmed. As soon as everything was clear, he showed up in front of Naeko. He was so angry that he looked like a demon as he yelled at her, "You incompetent animal! How dare you put the Kazekage in such danger?! I should send you to a dungeon until you understand and appreciate the luck you've had so far..." The speech in screams kept going for about another 40 minutes. Until he just handed a broom to Naeko, and said, "I want this entire market, clean by tomorrow at 6 a.m. or..." His face got so red from anger after he noticed that Naeko had been cleaning sand from her fuzzy kitty ears that he probably lost his voice. So he just pushed the broom into her hand.

Naeko took the broom and stared.

Naruto was almost in tears to see his best jacket on the floor torn up in pieces.

Gaara looked at her, but sadly turned away. He didn't argue with Baki's sentence, because he was hurt by the possible thought of her not caring about him at all. He crossed his arms trying to cover his bare chest and walked away, leaving her to fulfill her punishment.

Naeko couldn't entirely understand know why, but the look in Gaara's eyes made her feel really guilty. If it had been anyone else, or just Naruto, she could have kept laughing. But when Gaara walked away, he left an ache in her chest.

At about 2 a.m. Naeko finished cleaning the disaster she had caused. She went to unwind by taking a walk, and eventually sat by a cliff. While gazing at the moon, she felt empty. No one was looking for her or asking her anything. She thought maybe it was from being tired. But it wasn't that the work was too much, she had your little followers to help her for the first few hours.

Naeko decided not to go home, being sure Temari would scream her lungs out. And she was right. Temari found her and she looked furious, but then she seemed to calm down. With teary eyes she began saying, "I know you're probably not listening to me. You never do anyway. But I need to tell you this... Gaara was dead for a while. It was before we found you. The Akatsuki caused it. We nearly lost him once. That is why his safety is so important. I hate you for what you did today, but I hate you more for making him suffer. Tell me. You really don't remember him at all?"

"No" Naeko's answer was cold, ruthless.

Temari didn't show her face, but Naeko knew she was crying as she ran away.

A little while passed...

A little breeze distracted Naeko from her many thoughts. Next thing she knew, Gaara was sitting by her side gazing at the moon. He looked good, wearing his long coat open with a net-shirt under. It was quite a view.

You said nothing, and by the time he gathered the courage to look her way, he found you reading a book with a black cover. His heart sank thinking it might be her old diary—the one only he was supposed to know about. He kept calm and asked, "What are you reading?"

Naeko smirked without facing him, "Just a little something of yours. It's very interesting."

His eyes are wide open with surprise, "What is it exactly?"

She gave him one of those wicked looks of hers, and showed him the book. It unfolded from the middle, a center fold. At first he sighed with relief and then he blushed madly as she said to him, "You have a bunch of this under the mattress. It makes it all lumpy 8D. I thought you had an innocent look about you. But I guess all men get curious. This is a very interesting article on _nipples_. The way, these people talk about it, make it seem like you men don't even know what they are. Well, with all this naked women, no wonder it's a gentleman's magazine."

His face was so red that he might have a nosebleed and no one could tell. He snatched the dirty magazine from her hand and looking away he mumbled, "It's Kankuro's...I"

Naeko smiled again, "It's ok if your brother cares about you enough to share. That is very natural for a guy, um, I guess. Anyways...." Naeko kept talking things that would make it seem like she was mocking him.

Gaara just crumpled the magazine in his hand. As he stared at Naeko's moving lips, all he heard were words echoing from the past; words that she told him long ago, _'It doesn't always have to be me the one...'_

With that thought in mind, he tossed the magazine away and literally threw himself at her. She was speaking. He caught her mouth open, just in time and he began kissing her deeply. His tongue was a very strong muscle. He passionately touched her body. She kissed him back, because he was on top of her, and because the moment was so intense; it was just right. He was all over her, and as his hand began to creep up her shirt. As abruptly as he had begun he let go of her lips. After taking a deep breath, he got his face really close to hers and said in an intense voice, "All I want to know and see is _your_ body, your soul," he slightly bit her lip and kissed her neck, "I want to know every corner of it. I want to know how to make you feel good. And I want..."

* * *

Comment: You know, when I originally wrote this in quizilla, it had the video of "Stellar" by Incubus. I think the lyrics match so well with this last section... if you're interested.

With that in mind... I forgot about this chapter, but now that I read it again... I liked it 8D.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	20. Chapter 20

**XIX**

Temari was walking home, when she began to feel that it was hopeless, _'It would have been better if Gaara had never met her. He's had enough pain and now she just makes it worse...'  
_  
~Flashback~

One year ago the siblings were heading to Konoha to be in the chunnin exams. This would have been Gaara's first time watching over such an event as Kazekage. But as they were entering the country of Fire, he stopped and looking sad he said, "Is it OK if we go the long way?"

Kankuro and Temari gasped (O_O), this was one of the few times that he had ever asked for things so pitifully. Then Kankuro asked, "Which way do you mean?"

"The forbidden forest" replied Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari nodded in agreement.

On the way, Kankuro was a little behind, so Temari took the chance to ask, "You're still looking for her?"

Gaara didn't face her, but he gave her a quick nod and said, "If she was ok, she would have come back by now. And I just..." his voice faded into a deep sadness. Kankuro was around to hear that as well. Since that day, they understood how important Naeko really had become to Gaara.

~End of flashback

In the present, in the sand, Gaara was in the middle of whispering, "I want you..."

Then Naeko finished the phrase, "You want me to remember you. Right?"

Gaara quickly stood up, and sitting next her, he mumbled, "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

His apology sparked up a vision in her mind, a sight of a younger Gaara also apologizing. She froze for a moment seeing that blurred image in her mind.  
Gaara was about to walk away, but she stood up and embraced him.

He was surprised, but then he realized, _'This... this feels more like...'_ then he said to her, "Do you remember anything, Naeko?"

"^-^ No, nothing special yet. But that doesn't mean I hate you. I like being around you," Naeko backed away to see his beautiful eyes. Then, she smiled as she hid her face against his chest. She could hear his heart was pounding, and so was hers. He embraced her closer to him. But she backed away again and smiled, "Uh, I'll see you in the room later. We need to talk... and besides there's no point in you waiting for me to fall asleep," she giggled playfully.

He blushes and tried to play it off, "What do you mean? I, uh..."

She took his hand and pressed it against one of her breasts, "See? It's a perfect match. Besides, you're the only one who could sneak up on me that way. Well, I'll see you later," she began walking away, "I'm going on ahead to take a shower, since you're such a tease, -.-' ...and now I have sand all over my back," she waved him goodbye. She avoided looking at him.

He stayed behind, blushing and staring at his hand thinking, _'So she knew. Am I that obvious?'_

Naeko was at a certain distance from Gaara, and while passing next to a giant rock, she turned to it slightly and said, "Heya Naruto! Nice disguise 8D"

Naruto stood up and said, "=.=; How did you know I was here?"

She didn't answer with words, but she just pointed him to look back. Gaara was coming his way, and he didn't look too happy about Naruto being around. Naruto tried to run away, but he didn't get a chance. Poor Naruto is not immune to sand ;)*

A few minutes later, Naruto was not too damaged, just a little beat up, and still very optimistic, "*o* So, you're saying she might be close to remembering? OoO You got to tell her more maybe she'll remember faster. I mean you're the guy that used to walk around telling people you were going to kill them. So, why are you so damn shy about talking to her now?"

Gaara faced to the floor and answered, "Hmm, I have my reasons for not wanting her to know everything yet. And even if I wanted to tell her, Naeko is..." he sighed, "She's not an easy person to talk to. If she doesn't want to listen, she really won't."

Gaara seemed a bit depressed, despite what had transpired moments earlier. Perhaps he was afraid that Naeko was toying with him again. So Naruto cheered him up saying, "^-^ Yeah, but you guys are going to spend the night together, right? I think you might get a chance to talk to her more and... ;D something else. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for you guys so your sister won't get in the way :D".

Naruto was all cheers, but Gaara had been blushing more and more every second, not to mention growing angrier at Naruto's unnecessary interest (-.-*).

Needless to say, Naruto returned to the house with a lump on the head and black eye. Sakura was sharing a tea with Temari –who seemed calmer. Sakura took a look at Gaara. He was very serious going up the stairs, and behind him Naruto walked about sporting a lump on the head. As if it wasn't bed enough, Sakura ran to Naruto smacked him, "Hey, didn't I tell you to stop pressuring them?! It doesn't help!" She kept on screaming at poor Naruto for another while.

Temari lost interest and went upstairs to talk to Gaara. Gaara was sitting in the guest room, and Temari stood at the door as she asked, "So, how is it going? I just heard Naruto saying that Naeko might be remembering stuff now. How did you...?"

Gaara just wearily smiled at her. It was a strange sight for her, but still comforting. Then he said, "Naeko, is... She is getting better. She doesn't seem all that angry anymore. I think she might be starting to be herself again," Gaara blushed after realizing what he had just told his sister. It might be one of the first times that he had been so open with her.

Temari smiled, nodded, and left. She was tempted to go have a small chat with Naeko, but she was afraid to spoil Gaara's progress. In the end, she just went on to her room.

At midnight, Naruto snuck into the guest room and he began to whisper, "Hey Gaara, the coast is clear. Sakura left and Temari's asleep and Kankuro's... I don't know, but he won't care. O.O..." at a closer look, Naruto realized, Gaara left a while ago. There were just a couple of mounds of sand hidden by blankets.

Inside Naeko's room, she was already wearing her sleeping clothes; a short dress with spaghetti straps, and small shorts. Gaara walked in cautiously. He was wearing a loose pair of black pants to sleep. Gaara found her lifting the mattress reaching under to take out more nude magazines. The result was a very serious pile by the time she was done taking them out. Gaara just picked them up and blushing he said, "I'll, um, I'll take these to Kankuro's room."

Naeko gazed gently at him. He looked cute walking out as he blushed holding that pile of adult magazines. It took him a while to get back because Kankuro was in the mood to talk, but Gaara managed to get away.

When Gaara finally returned, he looked really nervous, passing gulps of saliva every five seconds. He sat at the opposite edge of the bed from Naeko. She smiled at him, "^-^ Do men like boobs as much as the magazines say you do?" he began stuttering, so she changed the subject by taking out the red guitar she had found in the room the day she came in, "Mm...Is this yours? Can you play it?"

He looked at her, surprised, "That's actually yours, but... Since you weren't around, I learned to play it, just a bit. I'm not..."

She interrupted, "I don't care, just play something for me, please ^o^!"

Feeling cornered by her nice demeanor, Gaara got closer. He picked up the guitar, and started to play. On his first two tries, his hand slipped; and striking the cords the wrong way turned into awful sounds.

Naeko smiled to him as if to say, _'It's ok, don't be nervous :)'_

Feeling more confident, he began to play. *It was the acoustic version of "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters*. He didn't sing, but he played well enough.

By the time the song ended, Naeko was resting her head on his shoulder. When her hair brushed against his soft skin, it gave him chills. But she didn't notice that, until he put the guitar down and started talking, "Uh, so... what do you want to do now? Is there something you want to talk about?"

She sat up and looked at him face to face, "Well, you did say you wanted to make me feel good a while ago," she embraced him. She could almost hear like his heart was about to run out of his body as she began to whisper, "I... wanna go to sleep. I think I can sleep better now that you're with me. Is that ok? Or do you want to do _it_?" she didn't give him a chance to answer, "Honestly, I can't do it with you until I remember my past, and when I do, it'll be... _amazing_."

He was really nervous, but then he realized she was falling asleep. So, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and said, "It's ok. I'm tired too."

Peacefully, with Gaara by her side, Naeko lay on her side as always, while he lay behind her with his arm around her waist.

Nothing else happened that night other than sleeping and maybe some naughty dreams, but that was all...

In the morning, Gaara woke up with the sun coming in through the window. He was squeezing a pillow's boobs –or squeezing boobs out of a pillow, whichever way it goes, but not Naeko's. He abruptly stood up to look around the room, but she wasn't there. As he was stepping out, he met none other than Temari.

Temari was surprised to see him coming out of the room in his pajamas and with his hair more messy than usual. And so, she began making questions.

* * *

Comment: D8 questions? How scary! By the way, who knew that Naruto could be so nosy... It's quite troublesome at times, right? But he's trying to help 8D

The following is another, interesting dictionary definition. Not the only one pertaining to the word** tease**:  
_v._ to arouse physical desire without giving satisfaction: to arouse hope, curiosity, or especially physical desire in somebody with no intention of giving satisfaction.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	21. Chapter 21

**XX.**

This spring morning was pretty hot, so Naeko couldn't sleep anymore. She woke up and lifted Gaara's arm and leg from over her body. Of course, she kindly left a pillow as replacement. Then, she took a quick shower, got dressed, and left very quietly.

As she was stepping out of the house, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kankuro. "Where are you going so early?" he asked.

Naeko smiled sardonically as she took his hand away, "I'm going out to breakfast with some friends ^-^;"

Kankuro grimaced, "O.o Does Gaara know about this? You just can't run off on your own like that. He'll get sick from worrying so much about you."

Her ears arched back as she angrily replied, "He doesn't own me! And besides, I won't get lost or anything I promise," Kankuro smiled, and then she happily added, "So, can you be his escort while I'm gone?"

Kankuro shook his head, and looked down leaving a quiet moment until he finally realized, "Naeko, do remember anything? Did you remember anything the day you woke up at the hospital?"

She simply replied, "No, nothing; that is until now, I remember a few little things ^-^" she seemed to be in a better mood.

Kankuro closed the door behind him and stepped outside next to her. He looked around, which made her feel suspicious about what he was about to say. Nevertheless, she kept her distance and waited until he finally managed to sadly ask, "Why were you so angry with us? Especially with Gaara... you gave him such a hard time, and you..."

Naeko abruptly turned away. "If I tell you, will you cover me? It's only 'til lunch time I promise."

He hesitated. After all, making a deal like that could mean trouble of great proportions, but he gave in, "Just don't be late, I'm not good at dealing with the fan girls, not to mention Gaara might skin me alive if you don't get back ;)"

Naeko nodded and then took a deep breath, "I was angry, because I found myself all torn up in a hospital. The people around me claimed they cared, but if they did... How come they didn't find me before? Why did you guys let all of that stuff happen to me?"

Kankuro was taken aback to hear such a mundane and comprehensible explanation. It made him feel even guiltier, and so, he closed his eyes and apologized. But by the time he opened his eyes, Naeko was away waving goodbye shouting, "K! I forgive ya! Just cover for me! Thanks Puba-chan!"

Kankuro was about to get mad, but he couldn't help to laugh for a while.

After a quick run, Naeko arrived to the meeting point. Her little gang was waiting. And impatiently, they shouted, "Onee-chan! You're late!"

Naeko tried to catch her breath, and then she got serious. Sitting on the ground with ears arched back, she gruffly asked, "-.-* You kids sure I promised to take you there?"

The lead kid, of about eleven years of age, pursed his lips at her and yelled, "Yes! Two years ago, you said you would when you got back from your vacation. Now, stop being lazy and get up, onee-chan!" as he said that, he took Naeko's hand and pulled her up.

Seeing that it wasn't fast enough, the rest of the kids pushed her to her feet. The one holding her hand reminded her of a quick image of Gaara when he was younger also walking by her hand. With no other choice, she began to walk with her little gang to the place they wanted to go since they can remember. That place was...

Meanwhile back home...

"You WHAAAAT!?" Gaara's loud morning scream thundered in the house.

It almost left Temari and deaf and it woke up Naruto, who had just fallen asleep after keeping the coast safe for Gaara most of the night. What a nice friend ;)* Naruto entered the scene fretfully looking around, "(O.O) What is it?! Did Naeko remember something?"

Kankuro ignored Naruto and said to Gaara, "You can't keep her like a caged bird all the time. Remember cats are very independent creatures. And besides she promised to return by lunch time, and..."

Gaara didn't want to hear anymore, so he headed upstairs. Before he was out of sight, he solemnly warned, "If anything happens to her, I'll make you responsible!"

Kankuro nodded and then Temari pointed at Kankuro and Naruto, "And I'm making you two idiots responsible if anything else happens between those two while I'm not around!"

It obviously wasn't Kankuro's day.

Back with Naeko...

The promise had been to take the kids on an expedition to some spooky caves at the edge of the borders of the village. She led them into the caves and explored around. There was nothing amazing there, just a weak underground stream. There weren't even bats or anything.

* -.-' geez and I was expecting to see Batman there XD*.

As some time went by, Naeko heard some air coming from the outside, as it passed next her, she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. It was a faint voice, the voice of a man. That's when she realized, _'Oh crap, I need to get back(OoO)!'_

She began scrambling to gather all the kids, until the last one of them was out. Still making sure, she warily stepped out. And as the warm wind hit her face, she got stuck in a deep gaze, a trance. She could almost see it, something away in the distance. It was there, and it was alone. It made her feel melancholic. Perhaps a memory, she thought. She was nearly compelled by the desire to walk over the millions of dunes of sand, and reach it. However, just as she was about to walk away in that trance, one of the youngest girls in the group kicked her leg and shouted, "O~O Onee-chan you're scaring me!"

Naeko reacted to the pain, "x.x Ouch!! That hurt! Let's get going," she looked at the sun's position and grunted, "Aaagh I'm late already!!!"

Back in Gaara's office...

It was lunch time, but Kankuro had convinced Gaara to wait until lunch time was over for Naeko to return. It was only four minutes left and Gaara looked at the clock every two seconds and then glared at Kankuro; and even at Naruto for some reason. Poor Kankuro kept reassuring Gaara, "^~^ Don't worry, she'll get back soon..." he continued savoring what seemed to be about to become his last meal.

The time was up. Gaara stood up and just as he was about to give one step, the door slammed open. Naeko came in with her head down, looking sick. She walked around Gaara's desk without a word. Everyone just stared in awe as she pointed Gaara to sit down. He did as she said. And as soon as he sat, Naeko dropped to the floor. She didn't faint, she was just exhausted. She sat on the floor next to him.

Then, he asked, "Is something wrong, Naeko?"

Naeko yawned very loudly, and stretched her arms. "I'm sleepy. I woke up too early today," having said that, Naeko rested her chin on his lap, and began dozing off.

Gaara got the chills again and blushing, he said, "There's a couch right there, wouldn't you..."

"Nope. I like it here, close to you," she spoke without opening her eyes.

Naruto and Kankuro stood up with big malicious smiles, :D "I guess it's nappy time," said Naruto.

"Yeah, we'll leave you kids alone," Kankuro winked at Gaara before leaving.

After they left, Gaara felt Naeko's forehead, and he realized she had a little fever. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't bring himself to wake her. So, he let her stay as he caressed her face tenderly looking at her sleep.

*Is it me, or does that look awkward to anyone else too O.o?

The door to the office was open, so Baki entered. Gaara looked up and said hello, looking somewhat flustered. Baki looked around and said, "So, where's your escort, Naeko? Did she go missing again? She just never... (O,ll)"

Naeko looked up from Gaara's lap, wiping the drool off her mouth and looking annoyed, "-,-' Do you mind?!"

Baki looked away as he and Gaara turned all sorts of red, and said, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt... Make sure to keep the door locked, Gaara," as he stepped out, he locked the door.

Gaara didn't get a chance to say a word. Again, Naeko fell asleep before he could object. Indeed, she looked so peaceful, who would ever guess, she was such a nut case.

Office time was over. And just as Gaara had picked Naeko up bridal style to get her home, Naeko woke up and said, "Can I go to Ebizo's home?" she jumped off his arms and before he could say anything, she continued, "I'll get home soon, I promise ^-^."

Gaara just nodded.

It began raining during dinner time. Gaara hardly ate anything, and he asked Sakura to stay until Naeko's return so she could check Naeko's little fever. Sakura smiled and said, "^-^ Sure, but she'll be OK. I'm sure it's just a cold due to the change of seasons."

Gaara just nodded and walked to the living room. Naruto was very happy at the possibility of Sakura staying over.

The rain kept falling and it became ten o' clock, Gaara looked worried to death, until he finally decided to go look for Naeko. Kankuro decided to go, but he asked Temari to stay, because he knew she was already pretty angry with Naeko.

Gaara didn't take an umbrella so he was soaking wet by the time he got to Ebizo-jii-sama's house. It was worst when he got Ebizo's confused look, "O.o I haven't seen Naeko-chan since you brought her here the other day."

Gaara gasped and his eyes grew big with the shock. He began running toward the border of the village thinking, _'No, she can't leave me like this again. I won't let her!'_ He was panicking.

And just as he was about to get to the border, he was held back by two copies of Naruto. "It's ok, she's back home!" said the clones.

Kankuro caught up and covered Gaara with an umbrella, "^_^ See? I told you she'd be OK."

At home, Gaara rushed upstairs and found Temari outside Naeko's room. She looked emotionless, as she said, "She has a high fever, because she was walking around in the rain. She said she felt hot, and that's how she wanted to cool down," she crossed Gaara's path and sternly warned, "You can't go in. Sakura is treating her. Just go take a shower before you get sick, too. I'll get you some clothes."

Gaara nodded and sadly said as he walked into the guest room, "Uh, thanks, I know you don't like her, but... thanks."

Temari saw his sorrow and thought, _'I don't dislike her. I just hate to see my brother suffer like this for someone who doesn't give a damn.'_

A while later, Temari knocked on the guest room and handed Gaara the clothes. When he was dressed he stepped out asking if he could see Naeko. Temari, seeing into Gaara's child-like pleas, said, "Yeah, you can see her. Sakura will stay in my room to check on Naeko if she gets worse."

Gaara walked toward Naeko's room and was opening the door, when Temari stopped him again.

"So, are you planning on going around worried about her the rest of your life?" she sternly asked. When Gaara said nothing, she went on, "Talk to her already. And if she won't listen... then touch her ears, maybe she'll listen then."

Gaara was shocked and speechless for a while. His proud sister had tossed away her pride to say something that was obviously against her beliefs. He wanted to say something, but then he just walked in and said nothing. He had no real answer to her proposal. To break such an important rule—about the ears—seemed almost sacrilegious, but it kept ticking in his mind.

Inside, he sat on the bed next to her. He touched her forehead. Her cheeks were red from the fever, but she looked at him and said, "I hate this..."

He kissed her cheek and said, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling ok? You could've just taken a shower here at home."

Hearing a slight mocking tone in his voice, Naeko just turned away. And before falling asleep she mumbled, "You guys are sooo preachy..."

Gaara left her side, and went to sit alone in the living room. Hours passed and Temari's words didn't stop running inside his tired mind...

At about 1:43 a.m. Naeko woke up with a killer thirst. No one was around. So, she got up and ran to the kitchen. She drank about three glasses of water, and finally with her thirst gone, she sighed in peace. But the peace wasn't long lived. She felt an embrace from behind; it was that old familiar embrace, but there was something new about it. It made her knees tremble.

Gaara's hand began passing through her hair over and over again, getting higher up her head each time. Finally, he reached her ears and he began petting them softly and very slowly. It was as though his finger tips were sharing the same electric sparks she was feeling throughout her body. She licked her lips with pleasure as he began to say in a very slow and tantalizing voice, "You once told me that I was your one and only... You also said, you were a zero," he kissed her neck, "So then, let me Love you. Let's be one together, tonight..."

His words were like a massive shock to her brain and body. She blacked out for a second, and when her vision came back all blurry, she turned to see Gaara concerned asking, "Naeko? Are you O..."

She shut his mouth with a kiss. He kissed her back and embraced her. As suddenly, she let go of his lips and backed away a little, "^~^ Gaara! You... of course you are my one and Only! I... missed you!"

Just as he began to ask if she could remember anything, she quickly nodded and kiss him again. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Both of them begin breathing heavy, and then he...

*******************Missing scene*****************

Morning came, and it was still raining. Gaara and Naeko were side by side under the same sheets, they were both nude and very tired. Naeko woke up to see him deeply asleep, but she still couldn't help to nibble on his ear.

He woke up with a smile, and began tickling her ribs. Suddenly, a sound like irregular heart beats began beating in Naeko's ears. She stopped moving; and got into that strange trance-like state, until she realized someone was knocking on the door. The door was almost being beat down. Naeko got up and quickly got dressed.

Gaara didn't know why Naeko was in such a hurry, and neither did Naeko. Seeing her rushing out, he got up as well.

Naeko ran downstairs, but by then Kankuro had already opened the door. He noticed Naeko was coming, so he turned around and nonchalantly greeted her, "Hey, this person says..." Kankuro was left speechless.

Naeko took one look at the person and she beamed a smile. It was as if she could only see the person standing at the door and ignored everything else in the world. She continued to stare and stare at the figure entirely covered by a black cloak. The wind from the rain blew toward Naeko, and part of that person's face was uncovered. She gasped. A single tear streamed down her cheek, and she...

* * *

Comment:

O,O gasp... Who's the mystery guest?

Find out soon 8D

*Important note: You know, when I originally wrote this in quizilla, the lemon was removed in consideration to the people who don't like smut. These are known as "missing scenes". You can easily find them with that title as a separate series. I will add the rest as the updating goes on.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	22. Chapter 22

**XXI.**

Gaara's heart sank at the sight before him. Naeko was embracing the stranger at the door, and to put the icing in the cake, she called him by the name that frightened Gaara the most: "Akira! Welcome home!" her voice echoed throughout the house. She held him dearly, as if the wind and rain have wiped away anything else that might have happened during the night.

It was a shock when the stranger's hood came off. Everyone other that Naeko was taken aback. The person embracing Naeko had Gaara's facial features—except for the Kanji.

Gaara brashly went over and pulled Naeko away by the waist. He held her close as he continued glowering at Akira.

Naruto came down the stares and just like Kankuro and Temari, although he was the one to ask, "(OoO)Hey What the...? Are you practicing the bunshin (clone) jutsu Gaara?"

Kankuro then managed to explain, "Look closely, that guy is not very much like Gaara. The forehead mark is missing."

"Yeah, and he's taller too..." Naruto added.

Gaara pulled Naeko closer to him, and said, "Is this the Akira you were with before we met?" when Naeko nodded, his voice trembled, "I thought he was dead." Gaara couldn't hide his worried and surprised expression.

Akira just smirked and spoke to Naeko, "Home is where the heart is. And my heart is with you, Naeko. I was dead, but now I'm back. I wouldn't want to bore my Kitten with such a long boring story. Now would I?" as he says that, he walked over and started petting her head even though she was embracing Gaara.

To make matters worse, Naruto realized, "Hey wait a minute... you remember your past, don't you?" he accusingly pointed at Naeko, "Tell me!"

Sakura comes out of nowhere and held Naruto back, "Stop it, baka! Don't you see this is not the time!?"

Naeko stopped clinging to Gaara, but Gaara had an iron grip on her. "Don't get close to him!" Gaara warned, "For all we know he might be one of Orochimaru's men in disguise."

The two of men with the same face continued glaring at one another, until Akira put his attention on Naeko, "Orochimaru... He's that monster that hurt you, right Naeko-chan?" he got close again and touched the tip of Naeko's right ear, "This piece is regenerated quite well, but I know you far better than that," he turned to Gaara again, "I also know that..."

Temari came in and stood behind Gaara, "What the hell is this?! What's with all the noise?"

Somehow it all settled down. But the awkwardness continued as everyone solemnly sat in the living room. In the largest couch Naeko sat in the middle with Gaara to her left and Akira to her right. For once, even Naeko was left speechless. Temari looked like a counselor –or a talk-show hostess, whichever fits best O.o— as she finally says to Akira, "So is there anyway that you can prove you are the person you say you are?"

Everyone just stared at him. Naeko kept her eyes on the floor. Then Akira began to explain, "I've never met any of you before, so that would be impossible. Only..."

Naeko knew he was about to speak about her. So, she got ahead of him, even though she also knew this wasn't going make Gaara happy. "I knew Akira all my life, so I could never mistake him for anyone else," Gaara's embraced loosened up, but she leaned against him, "Akira-chan is the only one that would ever call me kitten... without fear of death."

Naruto silently watched the sadness on Gaara's face and the smile on Akira. He thought of Gaara as a close friend, so he changed the subject, "OK then, problem solved! Now, I need to know if you know where Orochimaru took Sasuke! We're running out of time! If we don't find him soon, Orochimaru will take over Sasuke's body. So please..." He took out a group picture of himself, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Naeko stared at it for a little and then she covered her face trying to suppress a memory. Then she mumbled, "In Orochimaru's castle, Uchiha Sasuke, your friend, he... was the one person that tried to help me escape..."

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach in anguish, then she began begging in tears, "Onegai (please)... tell me, where's Sasuke-kun?!"

It was like Naeko was moving asleep, as she reached over to her and wiped away her tears with her hand. For a moment, Naeko stared at those tears in her hand, and then her words took them into the past...

~Flashback~

Two days after being brought to Orochimaru's castle, Naeko woke up in a small dark cell (much like a cave). She tried to get out, but besides being held from her legs by heavy chains, there were special seals all over the bars of the cell. Then, when she least expected, while she was moping around in her little cell staring at the wall and whispering, "I miss you Gaara..."

That's when she heard a voice, "Here, you can eat this."

Naeko didn't turn around, but she knew it wasn't that bastard, Kabuto. So she plainly said, "You're not hungry? It seems people don't get fed much around here..."

The person then said, "I'm not hungry, and I'm sure this is better than just plain rice and water," he took a quiet pause, "You said Gaara, did you mean Sabaku no Gaara?"

Naeko turned around immediately and eagerly went closer to the door, "Yes! Do you know him? Are you a friend of his?"

The black haired boy scoffed, "Ha! Not likely, we were enemies, but now he means nothing to me. I never thought I'd met anyone who cared about such a guy," By the time he noticed, Naeko already halfway through the meal, "Talk about keeping your dignity -.-; I suppose you were really hungry," he muttered.

Naeko swallowed some more of the food, "Nah, this is just to get back at you for being such a jerk! Oh, by the way, my name's Naeko, call me neko and die. What's your name?"

He stood up ready to leave. And without much interest he began to say, "Uchiha Sasuke. Why did you let Kabuto capture you?"

Naeko was deeply offended, "-.-* He kidnapped me... (O_O) Hey, wait a minute! Did you say Uchiha Sasuke?!" he nodded and Naeko excitedly said, "Your friends from Konoha have been looking for you. What the hell are you doing here? You should get back to them!"

He began walking away, but Naeko could still clearly hear him say, "They're useless to me if they cannot help me harness the power I need." He left.

A year passed like that, with Sasuke bringing meals every now and then. Naeko were tranquilized each time she forcefully donated blood for Kabuto's experiment, and each day she would wake up weaker.

Then one day after a treatment, she woke up in a different room. It was decorated mostly in blue and it had little fan logos (like the Uchiha clan). Naeko was still numb, and dizzy, when she saw a man with snake eyes, and long black hair, Orochimaru. He lifted her face by the chin and said, "You are indeed a strange and wonderful creature. So... _life giving_" he let go of her.

It was then that she noticed she was dressed in a long, blue, silk dress. She irately looked at him again.

"It's a special day today. It's Sasuke-kun's 14th birthday," Orochimaru went on, "I know he has some interest in you. So, I'll let him have you. A growing boy must satisfy his curiosity, don't you agree?" he caressed her face again, "If you make him happy I might let you stay here and out of that dungeon..." he said something else and began walking out.

Naeko's sight was still too blurry for her eyes to follow. Then, she heard the door close.

There was another person inside. Sasuke was standing behind the door, just staring at her.

In that instant, Naeko regained most of her movement, and backed away. Sasuke walked over to her, but then he walked past her and began to seemingly remove a piece of the wall. When she asked what he was doing, he said, "They have surveillance cameras in the dungeon. They know I've been seeing you. There are no cameras here."

Naeko stood up and walked away from him.

He gave her a serious look, "I'm going to set you free, so you can go back to see...him." He gave her directions.

And soon, she went into that secret passage and toward freedom. She didn't say anything to him, because they were hardly friends, but she promised herself that she would bring Naruto and his friends to take him out.

Running through the forest, Naeko got annoyed at the fancy dress and cut the bottom to gain more movement. This time she sensed him coming. Kabuto was about to strike her the same way as before, but he was met by a back kick that left him speechless. She was about to keep running, but she found Orochimaru on her path.

He stuck out his tongue as he mused, "It's not complete yet. I need the secret of longevity. I won't let you get away that easily," He attacked her and missed, but she wasn't able to dodge one hit. It cost her half of her right ear and that's when it happened again...

Naeko was born as part of the earth, then just like the earth she was capable of violent destruction, because nature also has a dark side.

The effect the hit had on her, caused Naeko to become a true beast, relentless and nearly invincible –sort of like Shukaku unleashed—but with a killer mind unable to tell between friend or foe. Whatever happened was a blur to her.

She woke up, beat up, and in pain. Chains covered her body and held her upright. Kabuto said hello by slapping her. Then Orochimaru began questioning her. Her answer was: "Sasuke didn't help me! It was four eyes. He wanted to blame Sasuke, because he wanted to be the only one in your graces again."

Naeko's speech cost Kabuto a serious torture session, but when he got out of it he paid her back with interests over the following year. There were no more attempts to leave; even if Sasuke offered to help her again, Naeko rejected his help or any kindness he might still want to show.

One day, Naeko noticed Kabuto putting some of his experiments away, and pouring some potion down the drain, which led to the river. Sasuke walked in and casually said, "Why to the Silver Mountains?"

That was all Naeko heard before being immersed in water and was left to sleep for months to come.

~End flashback~

* * *

Comment:

I know, I know. The drama goes on. I suppose some people cheated and went to quizilla to read. That's okay, I guess D8

If you don't mind waiting, we'll continue the rest soon.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	23. Chapter 23

**XXII**

Back in the present...

Naeko seemed as tired as if she had just awakened from a nightmare, and needed a hug. It could have been anyone in the room. Akira and Gaara were glaring at one another. It was a contest for her affections. So trying to calm things down Temari went up to Naeko and gave her a light hug with a pat on the back. Then she directed her to hug Gaara, while Akira just got watch.

Naruto jumped to his feet with a big old smile, "Alright! Sakura-chan let's go get Sasuke back!"

Sakura stood up, wiping away some tears from her face, and said, "Yeah, let's go ^-^!"

Akira then let out a small sarcastic laugh, "You won't have any trouble with cowards like those."

Then Kankuro asked, "What? Does that mean you fought them before?"

"No, but it's obvious they are, because how else would they have survived?" Akira said still trying to hold back from laughing.

Then Naruto lost his cool, he smacked the coffee table and said, "Stop making riddles and explain yourself!"

Akira didn't look threatened at all, but he did explain, "When Naeko-chan's dark side takes over, she's almost invincible. If they had fought her head on, they would have died. So they must have run. Such power is like an earthquake. It's powerful and destructive, but it only lasts a short period of time. After that Naeko must have passed out."

Gaara held Naeko closer to him and asked, "How do you know all this?"

Akira still had that confident smile on his face. Naeko smiled back because he was looking at her. Then he went on, "I know, because that's how my father and I first found her in that village many years ago."

Gaara stood up. He had a dead serious look on him. Everyone expected him to direct his words toward Akira. Instead he turned to the side, "Naruto, you cannot leave yet."

Naruto freaked out, "What?! You can't tell me what to do! I'm not one of your shinobi! And if..."

Gaara got annoyed, "Shut up! You can't leave yet, because if you do you'll die!

Naruto seemed vexed.

But Gaara continued explaining, "The rainy season makes it difficult for you to tell whether there might be a patch of quicksand or not. The rain and humidity should be gone by tomorrow," it soon became another staring contest between Gaara and Naruto.

But eventually, there was an understanding between them. Naruto nodded and smiled, "^-^ OK, we'll wait. Anyways the medical conference ends today, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, and agreed to take Naruto along, but warned him saying it might be boring.

In the midst of the newly found friendly atmosphere, Naeko muttered, "Uh... so, how's any part of that story of mine supposed to help you find Sasuke?"

"We have the incentive now that we know Sasuke still has the spirit of a Konoha shinobi!" Naruto spoke with fiery eyes.

Sakura wasn't pleased with his conclusion, so she angrily yelled, "Damn it Naruto! The information we needed was hearing about the Silver Mountains!"

And so, the bickering began. Gaara just stared at them talking and so did Naeko. Akira took advantage of the situation and reached for Naeko to hold her hand. But Gaara caught his movement, and took her hand first. He pulled her closer to him and said, "Come on let's go get ready. I have a big meeting today."

Naeko smiled even though she hated those boring meetings. The reason for her happiness was that even though he was mad, she was still happy to have him paying attention to her in anyway. It showed her that he still cared about her.

Everyone just stared as the couple walked upstairs holding hands, but then Naeko stopped and shouted, "Temari! Will you make some breakfast for Akira-chan? "

Temari angrily nodded.

"Oh, don't forget to clean the table, it's a little dusty," Naeko's remarked with shifty eyes.

Gaara just dragged her upstairs before she could say anything else. He was blushing away from the crowd.

Inside the room, he locked the door. Naeko began getting undressed, and said, "Oh don't bother. It's not like anyone's going to walk in now. They know what we're going to be doing here ^-^."

He turned around trying to hide from her and said, "We're really late now, so we shouldn't."

Naeko sought to see his face, and said, "Oh come on. We need a quickie..." she saw him blushing badly, and frowned, "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm talking about a shower her," she tossed the last of her clothes to his feet, "See? I'll go first 8D."

After a while...

The new couple both came downstairs clean and more relaxed –of course, after taking separate showers. All Naeko found to wear today was those tight black pants and the T-shirt that showed her belly.

Akira was waiting for Naeko at the bottom of the stairs. She was about to jump to his arms, when she realized Gaara was still holding her hand and wouldn't let go. Naeko looked at him, but he looked away. All she could do was to smile toward Akira. And he smiled back.

Temari was standing next to him, looking very angry. Just as Naeko was about to open her mouth, Gaara opened the front door and dragged her along. Still Naeko shouted back, "Temari! Keep Akira-chan some company, maybe get him to buy some clothes, and..."

Temari shut the door before Naeko could finish speaking.

Gaara didn't talk to Naeko in the whole way to the office, but he did hold her hand. It turned out there wasn't such meeting. He didn't lie to her; it was just cancelled because of the rain.

*maybe the feudal lords melt with the rain O_o*.

Now in the office, Naeko was stuck sitting on the couch across the office from Gaara. He kept doing paperwork with that scowl on his face.

And Naeko, on the other hand, couldn't wait to ask, ":( Are you mad at me?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Is that so...?" she pounced at him over the desk like a wild tiger and dropped him chair and all.

Now he was mad. He stood up saying, "Why do you always have to be so impulsive?"  
As usual, Naeko didn't bother to be chided. Paying deaf ears, she began nibbling on his ear, and give him little bites to the neck, while saying, "I was worried you had changed into a nice guy. *bite* ^-^ I'm so happy you didn't. You're still that angry boy I met that day. *bite* Just you, my one and only. I like you, like this..."

He turned around and kissed her deeply. There was sadness and despair in his kiss.

She was sitting on his lap, but she couldn't feel any excitement. He quickly let go of her lips to his head on her chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to her heartbeat. After taking a deep breath, he said, "Before you said to me that you didn't lie. Then be honest with me... if nothing had happened between us by the time he showed up, would you still be here?"

She lifted his chin with the tip of her fingers, and she answered the truth, not because he looks sad, but because going around on circles is not her style. So she said, "Akira and I have many memories, but you and I do, too. ^-^ Now I know how Inuyasha felt. Then again, I can see that the only way I would be with Akira now..." she paused to give Gaara a soft kiss, "...would be if I had never met you. You did read my diary. You should know, you became my one the only the minute I saw you. You've always been such an... *kiss* for always doubting me. That's the way I like you, though,"

They became immersed in their desires at the moment, when the intercom sounded. Then, his secretary happily announced: "Kazekage-sama, the students from the academy are here to see you :D"

Naeko jump off his lap and said, "Cool they're here!"

Gaara stands up very serious, but blushing and said, "You entertain them, I'll be right back".

When he returned, he found all the kids from the market incident standing formally next Naeko. He looked kind of surprised as everyone bowed and said, "Gomennasai Kazekage-sama! ^o^!"

He didn't know what to say, and so he just stood there, staring.

The little girl with the pigtails walked up to him and handed him a flower, "^~^ Don't be mad anymore. Onegai, or else onee-chan will leave again."

Gaara gently patted her head, "It's ok. I'm not mad at her".

During the rest of the day the kids stayed asking questions to Gaara and one of the smartass little boys said, "Cool! I'm going to become Kazekage someday so I can get me a pretty girlfriend someday :D"

Gaara just blushed and looked away. And so, lunch time past and the afternoon went by the same way, until it was time to leave and walk all the kids home.

Meanwhile...

Temari was kind enough to make breakfast for everyone. As Akira left the house, she followed him because she Akira was still suspicious to the village. Akira stopped at a clothing store and Temari asked, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "^-^ Naeko-chan wanted me to change new clothes, and I feel I must look my best for her now that there is some minor competition. It is always best not to take chances."

Temari was boiling mad :O, and so she said, "Listen. I don't know who you are, but don't speak of my brother that way... or else..."

After a while without saying anything Akira stepped out wearing an all black outfit –black T-shirt and black cargo pants.

Temari was kind of shocked when she saw the love kanji on the back of his neck. Then she though, _'He is a lot like Gaara, but...'_

Akira began speaking, as Temari got stuck paying, "She might be with him now, but he'll let his guard down sooner or later..."

Akira got the attention of many girls, but Naeko was the only one in his mind.  
Once at the house, Temari stopped and said, "It's best if you leave now."

Akira just blankly looked at her.

She continued, "uh, I didn't want to be the one to say this, but... Naeko and Gaara have already..."  
Akira smirked, "You think I didn't notice. I know her better than anyone. It makes no difference to me. The truth is that Naeko is no one's property. I think that kid has yet to understand that. If I had I chance I know that she..."

Temari opened the door and quickly stepped, leaving Akira outside. She was very disturbed by his attitude, _'I don't care who he is. I just can let him take her from Gaara again, even if I have to be the one to kill him.'_

Naeko and Gaara were getting home, when she noticed Akira was sitting outside the door, waving. Naeko smiled at him, still under Gaara's grip, and said "Um, ^~^ Hey Akira! Uh, why are you out here?"

He replied and pointed to that drunk Naeko thought was a monkey –ch. 4—and says, ":D Oh my friend here was telling me some stories, while I waited for you. Did you get bored?"

Naeko grinned and hugged Gaara, "^o^ No not at all. It was fun today!"

"Yeah, it _really_ was," Gaara spoke with a malicious smile, as if to say, 'On your Face!'.

Dinner time came with everyone present—even Akira. Naeko complimented Temari's cooking, but secretly added chili powder to enhance the experience ;). Naruto ate more than usual to get ready for tomorrow's trip.

At bedtime...

Gaara was kissing Naeko and getting his hands all over her, but then she said, "I don't feel like it today".

Gaara grimaced and said, "Is it because he's here?! Are you afraid he might notice?"

She calmly yawned and replied, "He knows already, and I don't care. I'm just tired, and there're too many other guests in the house and no rain to cover up. So," she kissed him, "Good night ;D".

Defeated, Gaara just began falling asleep. And to make him feel better, Naeko rest her head on his chest.

The following morning...

Naeko woke up to find no Gaara in sight. She even looked under the bed, and when she came out of the bathroom, Temari was sitting on a corner of the bed staring at Naeko. She then said, "Hurry up and get dressed or we won't be able to catch up to them... And when we get back make sure to clean these sheets -.-;"

On the way there, Naeko learned of something that she had heard. Something that had been repeated a couple of times, but that she had never bothered to listen and process. But when she finally did...

Boom!

* * *

Comment:

Where are they going? (I think it's obvious)

What was it that Naeko finally learned of?

Find out soon

*Important note:

So, some changes will be made from the original to match up a bit more to the manga up to some point, so keep reading 8D.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIII**

The unforgiving sun quickly evaporated the moisture from the sand, making everything hot and humid. On that suffocating heat, Naeko, Temari and Akira tried to catch up to Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Sakura. It seemed as though the group left last night as soon as Naeko fell asleep. It's a three to four day trip at top speed. But even then, Naeko was furiously rushing ahead of her group.

The revenge against Orochimaru and Kabuto had taken a second seat to the new revenge and ire that propelled Naeko. And this time, she would have to remain close to Naruto to reach her goal. And that goal was Akatsuki. A member in particular was in her mind.

Hours earlier...

Temari caught Naeko freshly waking up and told her she had to get ready to follow Gaara and the rest. Naeko insisted on getting five more minutes of sleep. So, Temari took those five minutes to tell her once more, "Need I remind you what happened to Gaara? I know you've suffered, but... he _died_. And he would still be dead if it weren't for Uzumaki Naruto and Chiyo baa-sama. Do you understand?"

Naeko sprang up. Perhaps her blank mind had been calm enough to listen for once. "What did you just say about Gaara dying? When was this? Who did it?!"

"Get off me!" Temari shouted.

Only when Akira pried Naeko off of Temari, did Naeko realize she had been trying to choke the answers out of Temari. Startled and confused, Naeko turned to Temari. Her eyes were full of angst.

Akira stayed there to restrain Naeko and listen while Temari told them of Gaara's death after the Akatsuki had taken him. She told them what she knew about the Akatsuki and in particular what they had learned about the one that had taken Gaara and extracted Shukaku. And when she said that they were now after the Nine-tails inside of Naruto, Naeko jumped to her feet, got dressed and rushed out.

Now, running through the desert, Naeko didn't seem to mind the humidity not the sand. She could only think of Gaara, knowing his strength is not the same without Shukaku and that with Naruto he might run into the enemies once more.

Trying to slow Naeko down a bit, Temari tried to make a light conversation. She looked at Naeko and noticed the guitar on her back, so she asked, "Naeko, why did you bring the guitar?"

Surprisingly, Naeko turned back and smiled, "It's for a new very special jutsu ^-^. And besides, it's not fair. Gaara has his gourd, you have your big fan, Kankuro has his big puppet scrolls, and I have nothing -.-;"

Temari smiled and said, "^-^ I guess that makes sense," By the time she's done talking that, Naeko was distracted staring at Akira.

He turned to Naeko with a sweet grin.

Naeko kept staring until she finally asked, "Akira-chan, how come you're alive now O.o?"

Temari almost tripped,(O.O) "How come you're asking this just now?!"

Akira just laughed and said, "It's a boring story. I know you won't like it. There are other things in your mind, Naeko-chan :)"

Just as Naeko was about to agree, Temari said, "Yeah, but it's a long way, so it might be entertaining".

Naeko nodded like saying, 'Oh go ahead, whatever.'

Akira closed his eyes and began to tell his story: "It's true that I died back then. My body was buried in the forest, but as time passed; a river carved its way near my resting place. My remains nourished a tree, and it lived being fed by the river. A while ago something happened. A soul, or part of it, came by my resting place. Somehow, it was lost there. Part of it became connected to me. I didn't know what it was, until, the river one day began to flow with a precious liquid. It was none other than an earth spirit's blood. My Naeko's blood, I'm sure of it. It was the side effects of that twisted man's experiment and... Gaara's brief death that allowed me to live once more," he paused and looked at his hand in amazement, "My body could not be regenerated, but the concentration of blood was too strong. It merged with the tree that marked my grave. And so, my body was carved from the tree's flesh. It was because of Naeko-chan's blood that I was able to understand what had happened."

Temari was shocked, "So you mean part of my brother's soul is within you?"  
Just as Temari said that, she came to the conclusion that she must really kill Akira for Gaara's sake.

On the other hand, Naeko stopped and turned to them with a smile, a frighteningly dark smile. "You know Akira-chan, you'll have to give it back sooner or later ^-^." her words were cold, but good enough to restore Temari's confidence.

And Akira, well, he just smiled and nodded, completely unfazed by what that meant.

During the long trip, it wad unavoidable to take breaks, but Temari never let her guard down around Akira, nor did she stop watching Naeko. That was because that was the mission Gaara entrusted to her.

As the group finally reached the silver mountains, they noticed a small village at the bottom of the five mountains. The three separated and asked around, but it seemed as though different people saw them go in different directions. Eventually, Naeko lost her patience. She turned to Temari, and said, "Can I borrow a kunai?"

Temari took out a kunai without much through and said, "OK, but what for?"

Naeko walked over to Akira with a smile. She took his hand and said, "Sorry Akira-chan ^-^," without restraint, she cut one of his fingers, and the blood immediately dropped onto the ground.

Temari just stared (O_O') while Akira calmly licked his wound. Then, Naeko began to make seals. The drops of blood on the ground were covered by dirt. They went underground, and much like bullets they moved quickly, leaving a deep line to be followed. It went toward the mountain to the left and Naeko said, "I guess the old man I talked to was right. OK, let's go before they start having fun without us!"

Temari, still in awe, turned to Naeko and said, "So, -.-; we wasted time while you could've done that all along?"

"I also ate lunch :D," Naeko replied with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Then Akira, after being thoughtful for a while, asked, "When did you learn how to do that?"

"Just now :). Let's hurry, ok?" Naeko picked up her speed leaving Akira and Temari behind. They didn't speak to one another.

A while later, Naeko found the scene of a battle at the doors of the fort. The gate of had been broken by a massive, single hit –Sakura's handy work, of course.

Temari cautioned everyone to stay together, but Naeko couldn't help running toward the sound of screams. Sakura was fighting Kabuto. Naruto was fighting Sasuke, and in a maze, Gaara was fighting Orochimaru. Naeko's hand itched to break Orochimaru's face, but she decided to let Gaara have _his_ revenge. Soon, she thought, she would be able to take those who hurt Gaara. Her mind was flooding with ways to viciously hurt them and it made her eyes brim. And soon, she noticed Kabuto, so she turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan! I think it's time for you to help Naruto bring Sasuke back to his senses," when Sakura gives her a look, she cracked her knuckles, "Either that or fight me over the right to kill this pour-eyed bastard."  
Sakura smiled, "Fine, he's all yours. Have fun!"

While Naeko talked to Sakura, Kabuto took the chance to attack Naeko, but lucky for her, Akira was able to cover for her. "Keep your guard up," Akira spoke briskly in the midst of chaos.

Naeko smiled back, "OK. Go away now. I need to fight him alone, and I think Gaara might need a hand."

Akira reluctantly left. And Naeko took chance to use one of the new jutsu she had thought about on the road. As she fought hand to hand with Kabuto, he could keep up quite well. The worst part was that his hands doubled as surgical scalpels made with his chakra. In the dance of the fight, she let Kabuto cut her arm. As he was distracted smiling at his small victory, she dusted him with a bunch of seeds. He backed away and said, "Ha! Are you planning on making me sneeze to death?"

Naeko had a big smile on her face. She took the guitar in both hands and said, "Did you know plants react to music?"

Kabuto had no chance to reply. Naeko stroke a couple of notes on her guitar and the sound and mixed with her chakra made the seeds on Kabuto grow inversely. Meaning, instead of grass growing out, it grew toward the inside. The blades of grass cut his insides while the roots on the outside wrapped his screaming body. It was a nice little present from Naeko to herself. And she accepted it by swinging her guitar to his head as hard as she could...

Meanwhile...  
Gaara and Kankuro were having some trouble with Orochimaru, but Akira showed up in time to kick him in the head. Gaara wasn't happy about it, "What the hell are you doing here? No one needs _your _help!"

Before the bickering could begin, Sasuke appeared breaking Orochimaru free. With one glare, he pointed Gaara toward Naruto and Sakura's unconscious bodies.

The hideout began to collapse. Outside, Naeko waited by herself. She was trying to tie the strings of the guitar back in place when she noticed Gaara emerging from the dust. He and Akira carried Naruto and Sakura while Temari helped Kankuro.

Gaara looked tired and beat up, but Naeko couldn't help to run to his side and kiss him. He hugged her back and held her hair with in his fingers. As he looked behind her, he looked at the guitar. It had two ripped strings and a bloody dent on it. So, he said, "You messed up your guitar, again".

Naeko let go of him and walked over to the guitar. Smiling, she handed it to him, "^-^ I guess you need to get it fixed again, or else you can't play for me anymore. Plus, we still have a lot of work to do. Don't we?"

He nodded, and said, "We should get back now. I won't let them run a second time."

Naeko turned around and said, "It's ok. For now, we all need rest. And I want to..." from the corner of her eye she noticed the curious stares, so she pulled him closer to another spot to say to him...

* * *

Comment:

*Important note:

As previously noted, this is slightly different from the original. In the original they kicked Sasuke's butt and took him back to Konoha, but I don't think it matches the Sasuke in the story. Not that I like him, but now we have an opening to add other characters. 8D

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	25. Chapter 25

**XXIV**

Once away from the crowd, Naeko dropped Gaara on the floor again. She hid her face on his chest and said, "You're so mean to me. You left me alone and you came here knowing you could die. Don't you care about me :(?"

He passed his hands over her hair, and sadly said, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to risk getting hurt again. I couldn't..."

She shut his mouth with a kiss. It was a soft and slow kiss; she was savoring every corner of his mouth. He stopped as soon as he noticed one of her tears had fallen onto his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Remember what you told me when you took me out of Konoha?" she dropped her body entirely on him, "You said, you'd let me go anywhere I want to, once I got my memory back," He caressed her body to let her know he remembered, "I want to stay here for a while. I need some time."

She heard him take a deep sad breath, "Are you trying to choose between me and that guy?"

Naeko abruptly tried to get up, but he stopped her and held her close to him. She looked at him eye to eye and said, "^-^My choice is already made, and you know who wins," she blatantly licked his lips, "Wanna do it?"

She knew he did, but he gave her a light kiss, and smiled back, ":) There's too many people around right now. We can... back at home."

Ten minutes later, after nothing happened...

Naeko walked among the crowd with a somber expression, and noticed Kakashi was also there trying to cheer Naruto after the failed retrieval of Sasuke. Naeko brushed off any worries and simply walked up to Akira to say, "^-^ Let's go."

Akira nodded and followed her as she waved goodbye to everyone else. They all stared. Naruto just looked at Gaara looking kind of sad, and he lost it, ":O What the hell?! What are you playing at?" he angrily went after Naeko, "You're with Gaara now! So, where are you going with that fake?!"

Naeko turned around, and look at Naruto with a serious sadness in her eyes. It only took a moment, and after that, she kept on walking silently. Naruto was about to go after her again, but Gaara stopped him, saying, "It's all right, Naruto. I trust her. She just needs some time to say goodbye."

Once alone in a meadow, Naeko and Akira sat down facing one another. She had a very rare, but serious look on her face. Akira couldn't help, but to start laughing until tears of laughter ran down his face. Naeko got mad and arched her ears back as she said, "What's so damned funny?!"

Akira stopped laughing, and then he hugged her. "You don't look like your usual self. You're never serious like this. I guess that kid did change you," He held her, but she didn't hug him back.

She pushed him away and said, "Akira, I... um... want to go eat something at that village from before?"

As they walked down the mountain, Naeko kept her sight on the ground.

Akira looked at her and then he said, "He got you to keep your hair long, eh? Do you still argue with it every time you shower?"

Naeko smiled, "^-^ He likes it like this. I tried to cut it, but he went through a lot of trouble not to let me. He's so..."

Akira finished the sentence, "He's a shy guy. I can tell, but he doesn't have as much self-control as I did."

Naeko looked away. "You always insisted on waiting 'til we got married. Still that's not the only reason why..."

He lightly covered her mouth with his finger, and said, "I don't want to go on like this," he embraced her, "I know I can't have you anymore."

Meanwhile, Gaara and his siblings were on their way home. Temari noticed Gaara was carrying Naeko's guitar so she said, "You look tired. Let me carry it for you," Gaara just shook his head, and Temari grew angry, "I can't believe you trust her so much! Why do you go on like this?!"

Gaara calmly looked at her, "Naeko is not an object like this guitar. I cannot claim her as my property. All I can do is trust her, and believe she'll come back just like she said she would."

Temari was about to argue something else, but Kankuro calmly put his hand on her shoulder while shaking his head. Somehow, it calmed Temari on the rest of the trip.

Back with Naeko...

She was still in Akira's embrace as he caressed her hair and spoke, "I know there's no way for me to stay here and live a normal life. I could never accept anyone other than you. So if we need to end it, make it now."

Naeko hid your face against his chest trying not to hear, but he made her look at him.

"^-^ It's ok," he continued, "I'm happy to know you're well. Maybe that was the only reason for which I woke up. Our memories will go with me, and I'm sure that new memories will fill your life with happiness."

Her voice trembled as she said, "If you hadn't left back then, maybe I... but I know this was the way fate had made it to be. I will miss you, but I'll remember our childhood together and smile. The way we trained with your dad, and the silly way we used to play..."

One last time, he softly kissed her lips. She reached for the back of his neck. It was like light on her hand as it entered into his flesh over the kanji 'Love'. A small sphere of light remained on the palm of her hand. By the time she opened her eyes, it was no longer a man in her embrace, but a young tree with red leaves.

Naeko cried as she had dinner in the village, but it wasn't as much as before. She slept on the top of a tree, because she was too tired to leave, and she didn't have any money for hotel.

She left with the sunrise. Every now and then a tear would escape from her eyes, and as it fell to the ground, it evaporated with the sun. Each time, she said to herself, _'This is a dear memory, I leave to Akira. So that he can keep it close to him in the next world. Gaara is my one and only now.'_

It was the fourth day already. Naeko was expected to get back sometime today. Gaara was in his office catching up with paperwork again. But today was a special day. Apparently, a bunch of feudal lords have decided to bring their daughters over to see Gaara with the hopes that he will marry one of them.

The feudal lords were sitting, making line on waiting chairs, making bets, while their daughters were all giggling in the bathroom. Gaara was inside his office making it seem like he's out to lunch.

As two feudal lords spoke, a familiar green head of hair with cat ears emerged from behind them. She calmly threw her arms around them and maliciously saod, "Oh come on! You guys don't want the Kazekage to marry your innocent little daughters..."

One of them was quick to get angry and yelled, "Why the hell not?!"

She got closer to them and said, "He keeps loads of gentleman's magazines, and he...*inaudible whispers*"

A minute later...  
One of the feudal lords slammed his fist on the table. The secretary looked up to see his bloody nose and asked if he wanted a tissue. The man took the tissue and screamed, "Tell the Kazekage to forget I was here. I can't believe I wasted my time!"

Just to make sure Gaara's reputation wasn't ruined, well, Naeko nicely asked the lords to keep it quiet: "...I'm sure none of you would want your families to know that you visit, that house full of ladies in the next village ;)"

Now that everything was fine again, she nonchalantly walked up to the receptionist and smiled at her. She nervously smiled back.

Two minutes later...

The receptionist walked in with a bunch of papers at hand, "I have some more forms for you to sign. ^-^ Where should I put them?"

Gaara didn't even look up, he just pointed to the only clear spot on the desk, and asked, "Are they still waiting?"

She replied, "No, it seems they changed their mind. It should be a lot less pressure for you ^-^. Well, I should get back to my work."

As she left, Naeko was left without her hiding spot :p. Luckily, Gaara was too busy to notice her standing there looking at him. Naeko stared for a while. She walked little by little until she was on the side of the desk, and... boom!

Like always she pounced at him and dropped him. He was a little shocked, "What the hell! You're really going to kill me one of these days!"

Completely on top of him, she happily said, "Should I let the feudal lords marry you to their daughters then?" she gave him big wet lick to the face, "Or is this your way to say you missed me ^o^?"

He lifted his head and licked her back. He said nothing but he did hug her tightly.

After a while, he began petting her hair and body. She kissed him, and so the moment began growing intense. Abruptly as she dropped on him, she sat up.

He sat up and said, "What's wrong?" he looked sad as she began to get up, "You don't want to...?"

"^-^Nope. I'll keep it as an incentive for you," she replied with an almost cruel smile.

Then he doubtfully asked, "What do you mean? You didn't do it with him, did you?"

Naeko smiled again, "No way! We're not doing it, until we get revenge on Akatsuki. They need to pay for what they did. They almost took you away from me..." her voice begans to get sad again.

Before she could begin crying, he hugged her and said, "If that's what you want, then... I want you to marry me. At least that way I'll have more the security that you won't run away the way you always do."

"I don't see the difference, but OK :D". she agreed as she hugged him back.

He caressed her hair again. He sounded vexed as he mumbled, "They're the one's that killed me. I don't see why I have to be the one to be punished. I hate them enough already... By the way, we're getting married next week."

* * *

Comment:

Good news for once, but the saga is far from over.

Sorry it's been taking so long, but as I mentioned before, I've been working on other projects. Thanks for the comments.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


	26. Chapter 26

**XXV**

"_From now on, let's work on the road of hardships together."_

The news of the wedding came to Gaara's siblings as a complete surprise. Temari took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down enough, because she knew it would make Gaara happy. So, still with a nervous twitch on her left eye *O.o;* she managed to say, "Um, ^~^* congratulations!" she patted Naeko's back, "I hope you guys can be very happy."

Naeko could only stare at her for a little while, warily waiting for Temari's true feelings to show. But since nothing exploded, Naeko decided to give her a big hug, "Temari-onee-chan! Now we're really going to be family :D," she was interrupted by someone poking her shoulder. She turned around to see Kankuro smiling and offering a big hug, but Naeko replied with a handshake, "I guess since you hate being Puba, -.-* I'll call you Kankuro from now on."

He smiled back, "^-^ Fair enough, onee-chan."

Naeko went to the room with Gaara, and once alone, he said to her, "So, we won't..." he blushed, "Uh, well, you know?"

"^-^ No way. You're not getting any until after the wedding."

Then he replied with a smirk, "Fine, then you don't get to bite me or lick me."

He turned to the opposite side of the bed, and threw the sheets over his head.

She sat on her side looking annoyed, "You're so mean. *sigh* You might as well ask the sun not to come out tomorrow -.-;"

During that week...

Temari got stuck arranging most aspects of the wedding including helping Naeko to find a dress. She took Naeko to a bridal store.

That day Naeko dug around every single dress available. She even went into the stock room to seek for the right dress, and of course she made a serious mess. There were dresses tangled on the floor and hanged the wrong way. And through all that, Temari apologized to the owner as they both stared (O~O) (O.O).

Then Temari said, "^~^ Please excuse her. I don't know why she's been so energetic these past few days. She's usually sleepy during this time of the day. Just when I thought she couldn't get any weirder -,-;

Naeko emerged from under a pile of dresses and triumphantly held one brandishing it. She was wired enough to look like a puppy who just had a cup of coffee, "*O* Temari-chan! I want this one!," she took Temari's hand, "All right! Now let's go get you a pink dress! Shikamaru likes you in pink!!!"

Temari didn't have enough energy to argue. So, she let herself be dragged into as many stores as possible. And at one point she finally stomped her foot on the ground and said, "I don't care what Shikamaru thinks!... Besides, he's not even coming."

Seeing the sad glimmer in Temari's eyes, Naeko grinned, ":D Oh! Yes, he is! I made Etsuo and Giiji to go get him, one way or another ^-^."

Temari was confused for a little while, but then she said, "Uh, OK, I guess. I just hope you don't get anyone in trouble. *sigh* Naeko, why are you so energetic lately?"

Naeko turned around and stared at her. She was serious for a moment and then she sparked again, "Because I have a lot of energy stored. *o* All this energy has to go somewhere, :( and since it won't be on Gaara..."

Temari became really preoccupied, "Did you guys have a fight?"

"Nope. It's just a little agreement of ours ^o~".

After Naeko forced Temari to try on like a hundred dresses, they finally found the right one. And then it was time to prepare the temple and invitations.

During the days before the wedding, Naeko moved in to sleep in Temari's room, just to try and avoid the temptation.

The ceremony was about to start, despite any objections from people who said the Kazekage should not marry a demon. After all, to them Naeko was an unexplained rarity, which they labeled without second thoughts.

Inside a separate room Temari helped Naeko to get the last touch-ups. Naeko's hair flowed straight with little white flowers threaded to the tips. The white veil was placed on her like a crown. And over her left ear, there was a single white flower. The make up was simple; light orange eye shadow, and pink glossy lip color, no blushing, it was all natural :D. Unlike most people around Naeko was still undeniably energetic, but certainly not nervous.

Temari had a light pink dress, kind of tube style and strapless. She glanced at Naeko and smiled, but then she asked, "Did your people have ceremonies like this?"

Naeko gave her a blank stare, "(O,O) How would I know? I never saw one. I was mostly raised by humans."

Just as Temari was about to apologize, Ten-ten walked in to say it was time—she was also wearing pink, not same as Temari, but an unintentional bride's maid now.

Inside the large temple, people from all over Sunagakure had gathered, and there were also a bunch of people from Konoha. Gaara nervously stood by the altar, which was more like a stage. He was wearing his traditional Kazekage outfit. The light blue made his beautiful eyes stand out, and the red of his hair look more vibrant. Kankuro smiled every now and then as he stood next to Gaara to reassure him everything would be ok. But in reality, his stomach was also churning from either nervousness—or perhaps Temari's home-cooked breakfast.

Outside, as Naeko stood ready to be walked into the temple by her good friend and advisor Ebizo-jii-sama, Temari made her spit her gum. Ebizo was apparently more nervous than Naeko. He wiped away a little tear, and Naeko smiled, "^,^ OK jii-chan! Let's go!"

As Naeko walked down the isle, she noticed Shikamaru was already sitting there dozing off next to Chouji. Then Lee stood up and gave her a big grin, with thumbs up. She was suddenly distracted staring at the rows of people. So much so that she didn't notice she was finally there, until Ebizo took her hand and handed it to Gaara saying, "Take good care of her, Kazekage. No, I should say as you, Gaara of the Desert."

Slightly bewildered, Naeko turned to see Gaara smiling lightly and blushing. At that moment, she blushed as well, because she realized how much he loved her. Her heart began to flutter as she remembered the things he had endured for her sake, all the memories they had together. The link between them was something that nothing in the world could replace. She continued gazing at him thinking how hard it was to believe this was the same mean little boy that rejected all her affections once and even. Now he was there, ready to tell the world how much he did love her. She wanted to hug him, but it was not the time to speak now. The monk that performed the ceremony made it clear:  
"This is a union between two beings that desire to spend their lives together, thinking of one another as a pillar of strength."

And as the ok for the both of them to kiss was given, it all became true:

Now they are one another's only true support.

He hadn't kissed her in a couple of days. So when he did, they gave each other a light peck. Sparks flew throughout their senses. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, really tightly. Even the crowd could see their tongues going wild. Uninhibited by the gawking crowd, they bit one another's lips.

As the voice of reason, Temari walked up and pated both their backs, "^~^ Guys? How about we go get lunch? You look _hungry_ and the guests are waiting to congratulate you." Tell

They stopped kissing and diffidently stared at Temari. Their bodies were there, but their minds and spirits were wondering away somewhere else.

Suddenly, a loud yawn brought the two back to reality. Shikamaru in a lazy attempt to congratulate the couple was standing there, yawning. Just as Naeko was about to say something, Lee appeared out of nowhere, and tried to hug her. She cowered behind Gaara and said, "Hey look your buddy's here to congratulate you, Gaara."

It seems Lee didn't get the point, as Gaara offered his hand to him and Lee just gave him a big hug, "Congratulation! *o* I know you'll make Naeko-san very happy 8D!"

Just as Lee was really about to hug the bride, Ten-ten got there first and said, "You look really pretty! Congratulations to you both ^,^".

And just like that even other people Naeko had never seen before began to congratulate her and Gaara. Finally, it was Etsuo and Giiji's turn to say hello, when Temari showed up and asked, "How did you guys get Shikamaru to come here?" she spoke while covering her mouth so as not to be heard.

Giiji smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Naeko said to invite his best friend to eat too, and that's what did the trick :D"

Before Temari could say anything, she heard Naeko shout, "Hey, Shika! Don't you think Temari looks pretty?! She got that dress just for..." Temari rushed and covered Naeko's mouth.

Shikamaru then spoke sounding still lazy, "Yeah, I think she does..."

They began chatting, and with her mission accomplished, Naeko left. *One down, one two go ;p. Now she went around talking to girls about Kankuro, and wasted a lot more time pulling pranks on people. But every now and then she noticed Temari and Shikamaru talking very seriously, not in a romantic way, but it looked like a serious discussion.

* * *

The reception went on like that until at around 10 p.m.

Eventually, people began leaving, including Lee and Ten-ten. Most of the guests were gone and all that was left was Shikamaru and Chouji. Unfortunately, the new couple wouldn't be going on a honeymoon, because Gaara still had too much work left.

Gaara apologetically turned to Naeko, but before he could say anything, he noticed she had dozed off on a chair. He gently smiled and made no effort to wake her up. He tenderly picker her up like a princess and carried her home. No matter how hyper she had been earlier, the day had finally taken its toll on her energy reserves.

When Naeko opened her eyes the following morning, she hazily saw Gaara's neck. Without second thoughts, she sighed and kissed him. He didn't wake up. She smiled thinking of how tired he must be. She felt tired as well. But it was time to begin anew as a wife. Still smiling, she sat up and began to stretch.

While yawning she felt something constricting around her chest. She looked down at her body, and then she looked at Gaara, and without thinking, she wailed, "Wah! What a waste!"

Gaara woke up, alarmed by Naeko's cries. "Huh?! What is it? What? Are you okay?"

"We wasted our first night as a couple!" Still whimpering, Naeko nuzzled against Gaara's chest and tugged at his clothes, "You didn't even get naked!"

"Um... I... was a little tired," he sheepishly admitted, "Plus, you looked so beautiful and innocent while you slept. No matter how much I wanted you, I..." he closed his eyes as he felt her kissing his neck, "I couldn't bring myself to... but we have time now..."

"Gaara!" Temari called from outside the door. When no one answered, she knocked again, "Please Gaara. This is important. I know you deserve a break, but this is..." her words sounded muffled to them, until the last word was uttered, "...Akatsuki."

Outside, Temari began to give up home, when she heard a heavy fall and rushed footsteps. The door opened, and Naeko agitatedly opened the door holding on to her untied dress. She demanded that Temari repeat what she had said.

Although she was in an awkward position, Temari couldn't ignore Naeko's fierce demand. According to new information, Akatsuki members had been seen somewhere in the country. A weary feudal lord was requesting the best ninjas to go take care of them since he felt his wealth was at stake. On top of everything else, the feudal lord in question was one of the wealthiest supporters of Sunagakure. And he had already been insulted when Gaara refused to marry his daughter. So, he could easily ask for help from another village.

In the end, all the details didn't matter. Naeko hit the door with her fist, making a hole. She looked at Temari with fire in her eyes and said, "Let me go!" she turned to an astonished Gaara, "I'll take Temari and Kankuro with me. Please, let me help you, just this once."

"Naeko is this... just because of Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"You didn't think I'd ask because of the little village, did you? But if they should benefit from my revenge, then you'll be happy too, right?"

"Naeko..."

"Let me do this, just for you, my one and only," she kissed him, deeply, but gently.

Gaara gave in. His flustered expression was swimming in delight.

Thereafter, Naeko she her wedding dress and put on black tight clothes. She wrapped Gaara's old, red sash loosely around her hips. Her eyes were ardently focused, but her gaze softened as she saw Gaara sitting on the bed. He had seen her get dressed, but he was too distraught.

Gently, Naeko lifted his head and said, "I'm not leaving alone this time. I'll be back soon. So, don't forget you owe me. And that... you are mine as much as I am yours," she kissed his forehead.

The road to be traveled would take them about a day and a half. Gaara, as Kazekage and as family of the group leaving, ordered them to look out for one another and to return home safely.

Kankuro and Temari promised to be well, and so did Naeko. At one moment, Naeko almost resigned on her previous determination. After all, Gaara's lips were too much temptation.

However, Temari would not let Naeko quit so easily. But she might have if she had know she was about to meet the unwavering darkness that Naeko's lust for revenge was capable of.

* * *

Comment:

So, if you read the series on quizilla, you can tell that this is different (it's even separated by a line ^-^). As promised I'm making changes.

Sorry it's been taking so long, but as I mentioned before, I've been working on other projects. Thanks for the comments, which are an incentive for me to write 8D.

Gaara and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naeko © Sheba D. Vil


End file.
